Engaged Desire
by rachrep
Summary: It wasn't planned, but it continued. Their passion, desire and emotions couldn't be ignored. The only problem, friendships and relationships are now in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: This is my new story. I'm super excited to write it and have been for some time. Please let me know what yall think. **

**PS: when I wrote the dance scene I had "into ya" by Jessie McCartney playing and it really seemed to fit with what I was writing so if you want a full effect you may want to play that song during that part. Also, it's a sexy/hot song and I recommend you all get it ASAP!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella sat in the cab and stared up at PM, the night club that Lindsey had chosen to throw her a congratulatory party for matching at Massachusetts General, it was over a month after the fact, but whatever.

Gabriella and Lindsey had been suite mates in college and hit it off from the get go, despite their obvious differences in personality and goals. Gabriella had spent her four years of bachelors with her nose in the books, while Lindsey spent the four years trying to get Gabriella to loosen up and enjoy the real college experience, to which she had succeeded, to an extent. Unlike Lindsey, Gabriella had boundaries where as Lindsey didn't see any, much less have any. She saw something and went for it, no matter the task. Gabriella had admired that about her, knowing she would never be that type of person.

She and Lindsey had become close over the years and it was nice to have a good friend close by. Taylor and Sharpay had gone to school closer to home and her mom was away on business quite frequently.

Gabriella as well as Lindsey remained in Boston after college. Gabriella had attended medical school there, while Lindsey took part in an internship with a top firm for interior design.

On her first day of medical school she had been partnered up with Troy. He was intelligent, sweet and not hard on the eyes. They hit it off right away and become great friends. Gabriella smiled at the thought, Gross Anatomy would have been a hell of a lot worse if it wouldn't have been for him and for that and many other reasons she was glad he had come into her life.

"Miss?"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the cab driver trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a small smile as she paid the fare.

Gabriella took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She smoothed out her dress and walked for the door of PM.

She shook her head. Lindsey was so dramatic in every sense of the word. She had no idea what she was about to walk into. She laughed; she had similar feelings weeks ago when she had entered Troy's congratulatory party. With Lindsey, you never knew.

The party had initially been thrown to celebrate Troy matching at Massachusetts General, but ended up being a celebration for Lindsey and Troy's engagement, he had proposed a few hours before. Gabriella hadn't been shocked; after all she was the one who introduced them. Lindsey had interrupted one of their study sessions second year in mass hysterics about something having to do with fabric, Gabriella wasn't really sure about the logistics. Troy had been caught by Lindsey's deer in the headlights big blue eyes and long blonde hair and they had been together ever since.

Gabriella entered the club and was immediately welcomed with shouts of congratulation as well as a tight hug from Lindsey.

"Gabs, you look fabulous!" Lindsey shrieked as she spun her around, taking in her lilac high neck halter dress that cut deep in at the shoulders, showing off her tone upper body, while the remainder of the dress hugged her tiny frame perfectly, and showed off her equally toned legs.

Gabriella grinned, "Thanks Lindz, I try"

"So Congrats on matching, or whatever"

Gabriella laughed.

"What? I have no idea what that is. All I know is that it's a good thing"

"Lindz, we have gone over this. Remember how Troy and I went on interviews for residencies? Well, we were scored based on various criteria on each of those interviews. We make a ranking list of which programs we would like first and so on and then the residencies programs do the same with us and then they put us with the best fit"

"Ah, whatever, anyway, seriously Gabs, you look amazing. Troy, doesn't she look amazing?" She said moving out the way so he could she her.

Troy grinned and leaned in to kiss Gabriella on the cheek, "you do look amazing" he whispered in her ear, but loud enough that Lindsey could still hear.

Gabriella felt a wide grin form on her face, "okay enough, how are you two doing?"

"I'm great, but, Troy over here seems to have something crawl up his ass every time I want to talk wedding plans" she said as she scowled at Troy.

Troy moved from one foot to the other, "well, you want to talk about it like 24/7 Lindz" he said slightly annoyed.

"It's important," Lindsey stomped.

Gabriella let out a sigh. The foot stomp was a tell tale sign that a famous Lindsey tantrum was coming.

Wanting to stop it before it came, "hey, Lindz lets go get a drink and you can tell me all about your new business"

Lindsey's eyes lit up as she hooked arms with Gabriella and led them to the bar, "okay, oh my gosh, so, like it's gonna have…"

Gabriella attention diverted from Lindsey's ramble that she had already heard 45 million times. She felt Troy deserved a break, because chances were Lindsey did talk about the wedding 24/7. She looked over her shoulder at Troy and gave him a smile. To which he mirrored and mouthed, "thank you"

Gabriella spent the next couple hours talking to the other guest and to her surprise she was actually having a decent time.

"Gabs," Lindsey said as she pulled her away from one of the guest.

Gabriella gave them an apologetic smile and then allowed herself to be pulled away by Lindsey.

"Yes, Lindsey?"

"I have to go. I know, I know, I'm sorry, but the contractors and the manufacturers with the fabric choices are coming at like at the butt crack soo…would you hate me if I left?"

Gabriella smiled, "of course not."

Lindsey pulled her in for a tight hug, "you're the best Gabs. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay, thanks for everything Lindz."

"You're my best friend, no need for thanks"

Troy walked up to them as he took a sip of his beer.

"Baby, I have to head out" Lindsey said as she leaned up to kiss Troy on the cheek.

Troy frowned slightly.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "you don't have to come. I mean, someone has to stay here with Gabs since none of her other friends and family could come, oh, and I'm sorry about that Gabs" she said with her wide innocent eyes that she gave when she said something that wasn't the sweetest.

Gabriella gave a sarcastic grin.

"Okay, well I'm out," she said as she blew them both a kiss and headed out the club.

"I need a drink" Gabriella said as she watched Lindsey walk out.

Troy laughed, "She's in rare form these days"

"Nope, that's just her. You should know that by now," she said giving him a wink before she headed for the bar.

Troy shook his head, knowing she was right.

* * *

Gabriella was laughing so hard that her body ached, "Troy, Dr. Thomas so had a crush on you. No one else got asked to discuss their tests over dinner"

"What! No way. I'm sure others did"

Gabriella brought her hand to her mouth as another fit of laughter overtook her.

"Ella, you don't know that" he said admiring her.

Gabriella controlled her laughter and nodded, "yes I do, I asked."

"You what?" Troy asked kind of shocked.

"I'm kidding," she said with a sneaky grin.

"No, you're not" Troy said as he grinned down at her.

"Okay, I'm not, but come on. I had to know" she said taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

"And why is that?" Troy said as he scooched closer.

"I don't know? I'm a girl. I'm nosey"

Troy shook his head, "geez" he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He turned towards her, "you look really happy tonight Ella."

Gabriella smiled," I am."

"I'm glad. I was worried"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "What? Why?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I just know how much your friends mean to you and I thought you would be bummed that they couldn't be here."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger, "I was, but I mean, what can I do about it? That's life. It's been just me for a while now, so why wallow"

Troy wrapped an arm around her, "it's never just you Ella. I will always be here."

Gabriella felt warmth in her heart, "thanks" she said as she connected her eyes with his.

Troy felt a lump grow in his throat when her eyes caught his. He tried to clear it as fast as he could, "uh, I'm just surprised you haven't been snatched up yet"

Gabriella laughed, "Well, I just haven't found the right person to do the snatching," she said capturing his eyes again.

The lump reappeared in Troy's throat, to which he coughed out.

Gabriella jumped up out of her chair, "oh my God I love this song!" she yelled as she placed her drink on the bar.

Troy chuckled at how happy she seemed, "you seriously like this Jessie McCartney song?"

"Uh yeah, it's hot" she said in a duh tone.

Troy laughed, "What is it anyway?"

"Into ya. Now, don't make fun. I really like it"

"Well, then we must dance," Troy said as he offered her his hand.

Gabriella gladly took it and led them to the back corner of the club which now consisted of regulars. The people from her party had made their final exit hours ago.

Gabriella raised her hands in the air and swayed her hips to the music, letting her head bounce to the music.

Troy watched her move for a moment before he joined her. He placed his hands on her hips and moved his body to mirror her movements.

Gabriella rolled her ass into his pelvis as she closed her eyes.

Troy's hands crept forward till they were resting high on her thighs. He let his hands move further up her smooth skin as Gabriella slid her body up and down his pelvis with her ass.

Gabriella turned around in his arms and rested her forearms on his shoulders while her hands rested loosely around his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled as she popped her hips back and forth. It didn't take Troy long to circle his arms around her waist. To which Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their bodies closer.

Gabriella eyes widen when she felt Troy's head nudge her neck and soon thereafter place warm kisses on her neck. She licked her lips as she felt his tongue trace the line from her neck to her shoulder and his hands graze her ass.

Troy removed his head from her crook and looked into her deep chocolate orbs.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. His eyes were mesmerizing. She licked her lips and kept their gaze.

Troy watched as she breathed heavily. He grinned as he looked from her eyes to her lips and finally closed the gap between them. He parted his lips seconds after they met hers. His tongue darted into her mouth, exploring the unknown environment. Their tongues moved with one another as is they had done it a million times. White hot chills filled both their bodies as they screamed with want and need.

Gabriella felt herself being pressed firmly against the brick wall as Troy pressed his growing erection into the V of her legs. As Troy's hands moved with need up her sides, hers moved to the waist band of his jeans. She found herself wishing his shirt wasn't tucked in, because the need to touch him was growing by the second.

Troy's hands moved up to cradle the base of her head as he broke their fiery kiss. He did his best to catch his breath before he spoke. He smiled as his thumbs rubbed up and down her neck, "did you cab it?"

Through shallow breaths Gabriella nodded.

Troy grinned, "You want to get out of here?"

Gabriella nodded again.

Troy licked his bottom lip; "good" he said as he laced their fingers together and led them out of the club.

Troy hailed a cab. When one finally arrived he opened the door and gestured for Gabriella to enter and then slid in next to her.

They both looked at each other full of want and acceptance. They knew what they were doing wasn't right, but on some odd level it was.

Troy moved as close as he could to her in the small four feet space. He wrapped one of her long curls around his finger. He looked into her eyes and moved his hand further into her hair. Just as he was about to lean in and fulfill the need to kiss her, the cab came to a stop.

Gabriella still shocked by what she was partaking in only managed to say, "me"

Troy smiled, "and me"

She grinned.

Troy paid the driver and helped Gabriella out the car.

Once in the elevator Gabriella found herself pressed against cold metal with her dress up around her waist. She managed to get one hand out from their tangled mess of desire to press the number seven.

The doors dinged seconds later. She smiled big as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him to her door.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and devoured her neck as Gabriella fumbled with the keys.

Finally the door was open and shut shortly after.

Troy fumbled with her dress for a minute.

Sensing his frustrations Gabriella let out a giggle, "it's in the back"

Troy let out a sigh of relief as he found the zipper. He slowly moved it down the track, kissing the bare skin as it came visible till it finally fell to the ground.

Troy stood up straight and took in the bra clad Gabriella.

Troy felt the lump grow back in his throat and a sense of nervousness and need fill his stomach.

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, "see something you like?"

Troy let out a grunt while nodding as he approached her.

Wanting to help feed his need, he crashed his lips upon hers.

Gabriella melted into him as her hands quickly undid his shirt and jeans.

Gabriella needing air opened her eyes and took in all that was Troy.

Gabriella gasped as her eyes trailed from his alluring blue eyes to his perfectly sculpted abs to his full salute penis.

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked with a sense of cockiness.

Gabriella ran her hands over his stomach, tracing every ripple, "oh it was"

Troy smirked as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Troy shed his boxers within seconds of placing Gabriella on the bed. He moved up her body enjoying every inch of it. He hooked his fingers into the legs of her panties and pulled them down till they were no longer in sight. He ran his tongue inside her warm sensual folds.

Gabriella arched her back as his tongue twirled inside her.

After tasting her, he left kisses up her flat stomach. He brought his hands to unclasp her bra. His hands immediately cupped her breast and his thumbs quickly found her now alert nips.

He brought his lips upon hers as he pressed their naked bodies together.

Sparks soared through their bodies as their nerve endings met sensory overload.

"Protection" Troy said between shallow breaths.

"Drawer of the nightstand" Gabriella managed to get out.

Troy looked down at her and smirked, "I'm learning more and more about you Ella" he said as he tore the foil and slipped the latex onto his aching member.

Troy spread her legs wider and eased into her.

They both let out a moan as fireworks exploded throughout them at the meeting of their ultimate pleasure zones.

Troy moved in and out of her as he kissed her with immense passion.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her pelvis up and down with his constant movements of absolute pleasure.

"Oh my god" he moaned.

"I….know….wow" she moaned as the pleasure came on so intense that she was about to explode.

Troy connected their lips when he felt Gabriella's walls close around him and he himself explode as they both met their ultimate release.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face and then it hit her why she was smiling.

She turned around and looked at the person who she was wrapped up in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "fuck" she said under her breath.

"Troy," she said sweetly as she shook him

Troy grinned, "Hmm?"

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, its morning"

Troy shot up, "shit"

Gabriella set up as she pulled the covers around her naked body.

Troy jumped up from the bed, "Lindsey is going to have a shit fit that I didn't come home last night"

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair as she brought her knees to her chest. She shook her head as the reality washed over her. She had just slept with her best friend's husband to be, which was such a no no.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella when he realized she had yet to say something.

"You okay?" Troy asked genuinely concerned as he sat back down on the bed.

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't believe I just did that. "

"Hey," he said catching her gaze, "we Ella, we"

"Troy, what were we thinking?" she said as she looked into his eyes.

Troy didn't answer as he soon became busy trying to locate his clothing.

"It must have been the booze." She said out loud, desperately trying to find a reason.

Troy walked back into her room, fully clothed. He leaned down so that his face was inches from hers "it wasn't the booze Ella" he grinned and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He gave her a smile and then left her apartment.

Gabriella got out of bed seconds later when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw she had a message.

_**Lindz Cell**_

_Troy didn't come home last night! Do you know where he is?_

* * *

**AN: So, that's my new story. What do yall think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: WOW! Thank yall so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I had no idea that yall would like it that much. Please keep it up. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been over a week since Gabriella had seen or spoken to Troy, despite his continuous efforts. The guilt had been eating her alive. Gabriella had called Lindsey back about 20 minutes after she had received her text. Gabriella had needed to take a shower and wash Troy off her, despite thoughts of wanting to lie in bed and bask in his scent and that thought scared the living shit out of her. Lindsey had insisted on meeting Gabriella for lunch. By the time lunch came about, Lindsey had calmed down immensely, which made it a lot easier to face her; because there had been little talk of him. Troy had told Lindsey that he had stayed out late and just used the spare key to Chad's apartment a few blocks away and stayed there. It had been a great cover up since Chad had been out of town and would not be able to negate the story, but it was cover up, a cover up for the fact that she had slept with her best friend's fiancé'. The fact that Troy kept calling wasn't making things easier either. She had refused to listen to the voicemails he left out of fear of what they would say. She knew he wanted to talk about what had happen and hearing from his mouth that the night was a mistake and that he wanted to just forget about it, for some reason made her go weak inside. She knew she shouldn't get upset by that because he was engaged to her friend, so of course he would want to dismiss what had happen with them, but for some reason it made her want to throw up. Her main focus for the past week had been to come to terms with the odd mess that seemed to encompass what use to be her simple existence, but here she was, more than a week out and nothing, she had nothing. It was all the same. She was confused out of her mind and was about to come in contact with the person she had been avoiding any minute.

Gabriella took a seat at the table located in the back far left, in hopes that it being the farthest away from the door would lessen her chances of Troy seeing her. She looked at the clock and noted that the speaker should be entering the room any minute now. She shook her head at the predicament she had gotten herself into. Here she was about to get all the details on her residency, something she had been working towards for the past four years of medical school, but now, she hoped the speaker had been detained and it would have to be rescheduled.

"Well, you are hard to get a hold of" Troy said with a smirk as he leaned with one hand resting on the corner of wooden table.

Gabriella felt the hairs on her neck stand up and her heart begin to race. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to him. Her eyes immediately caught his alluring sapphire ones. She tried to ignore the sudden stomach flip that she had just encountered and swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, "um, I've been busy"

Troy laughed, "yeah," he said as he took a seat in the chair next to her.

Gabriella looked around and then cursed herself for choosing the only table that had two chairs. She was stuck, stuck like fat lady in an airplane chair. She was going to have to face what she had been avoiding now and she knew it.

"I assume you know now that you have to talk to me," Troy said as he draped his arm around her chair.

His scent was intoxicating, but she pulled all the strength she had, "Troy, there is nothing to talk about," she said fidgeting with the binder in front of her.

Troy looked her over. Her large scoop neck black sweater fit her nicely. He loved how one side slightly dipped off her right shoulder exposing to the world the soft and inviting skin. He had the strong urge to bend down and brush light kisses over the sweet skin he now knew smelt like coconut and felt like silk.

"Look Ella" Troy started.

Gabriella turned to face him and connected their eyes, "I know Troy. It was a mistake and it will never happen again. It just needs to be forgotten" she said with a hint of sadness she hoped wasn't coming off in her voice. Gabriella had wanted to be the one to say it; she figured it would hurt less coming from her lips than to hear it come from his. She still didn't understand the feelings she was feeling, hurt, sad, anxious, disappointment. What the hell was that?

Troy ran his tongue over his lips, something he did when he was nervous, or turned on, something she had just learned, "I didn't say any of that"

"But," she started.

He placed his hand upon her, which was resting securely in her lap, "and I wasn't going to"

Gabriella was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was the skin to skin contact or the fact that he wasn't going to say what she had assumed he had been calling her about for over a week.

"Umm, well…" Gabriella started again.

Troy shook his head and shushed her, "no Ella, let me say what I have been trying to say for over a week"

Gabriella nodded; still slightly uncomfortable because Troy had moved closer to her, his arm was still resting rather comfortably around the back of her chair and most importantly he still had her hand in his grasp.

"I'll start with your assumptions. I could never consider anything with you a mistake, right or wrong."

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and her mouth became dry, but she remained silent.

"I don't want to forget it," he said as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

Gabriella pulled her hand away from his and stood, "I can't do this. I can't listen to this, Troy, I don't know, I can't be here right now" she said as she grabbed her purse and walked across the room to find a table away from him.

Troy mentally cursed as he watched her walk away and take a seat next to the exit. He knew she had chosen that seat in case she needed to make a quick exit; an exit from him which killed him inside for some reason. He had been toying with his feelings for her since the night they slept together. Yes, he had always been attracted to Gabriella and they had a lot in common, but the feelings he was having for her right now were far from innocent and were nothing like he had ever felt, not even with the woman he was suppose to marry, Lindsey and that was a problem, a big problem.

* * *

Gabriella entered her apartment three hours later and let out a sigh. She was beyond happy to be out of the self inflicted hell.

She walked over to the blinking answering machine and saw she had a message. She pressed the button and listened.

_Hey Gabs, it's Lindsey. Since you aren't answering you cell I guess I will have to trying using these primitive devices known as a land line and an answering machine. _

Gabriella let out a chuckle.

_Anyway, I just wanted to remind you of the dinner I had planned for tonight at the new condo. A couple friends from my old shop will be there and of course Troy and his dumbass friend Chad. You better had not forgotten. I can only take so many "that's what she said" comments from tweedle dumb and I swear I think Troy looses like 70 IQ points when he is around "Chad the basketball star" moving on, I'll see you at 7. It will be a load of fun, Love you!"_

Gabriella deleted the message and then ran her fingers through her hair. Yeah, she had forgotten Lindsey's dinner party. She had been too busy obsessing over sleeping with her fiancé.

She threw herself onto the couch and screamed, "ahhhhh"

Tonight was going to be a load of something, but she wasn't sure fun was it.

* * *

"Gabs!" Lindsey screamed as she opened the door and gave her a tight hug.

Gabriella smiled, "hey Lindz"

Lindsey shut the door and ushered Gabriella into the kitchen, "oh my God, I'm so glad you are here. I'm seriously about the bitch slap his Chad's ass"

"That's what she said" Chad screamed from the adjoining room.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "you'd think that stupid XBOX would detour his mind for at least a few minutes, but nooo."

Gabriella gave her a small smile, "so, do you need any help?"

Lindsey poured her and Gabriella a glass of wine, "nah, I think I got it. Most if it was order out anyway. Actually cooking just takes to damn long"

Gabriella laughed. That was Lindsey's motto, why do it yourself when you could pay someone to do it much faster.

"So how is the shop coming?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"It's coming together rather nicely. The building daddy bought is in a really great location, so it should be rather profitable, well, that's at least what the consultants say, but anyway, I'm just excited it's finally coming together."

"That's great Lindz, I can't wait to see the finished product"

"Hey Babe do we have anymore beer?" Troy said as he strolled into the kitchen.

Gabriella did her best not to look uncomfortable, so she decided to take a long sip of her wine.

"Whoa Gabs, thirsty much" Lindsey said with a chuckle.

Gabriella let out a nervous laugh, "sorry, it's been a long day and this wine is fantastic, guess I couldn't help myself"

Lindsey furrowed her brow, "um okay,"

"Hey Ella," Troy said with a smile as he entered the kitchen fully and rested his strong hands on the center counter.

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "hey"

"Lindz, beer?" Troy said as he turned his attention back to his fiancé'

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "I told you I keep it below the bar, come on I'll show you" she said with a little aggravation.

"I hope you listen better when we are married," Lindsey said as she left the kitchen.

Watching the exchange between Troy and Lindsey had made her feel even more guilty and uncomfortable.

Troy still remained in the kitchen, his eyes glued to Gabriella. He knew Gabriella had been invited to dinner, but after the exchange they had earlier he was sure she would have made up some excuse not come. As he took in the sight of her, he noticed she had changed from earlier. She was now wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with high tan peep-toe wedges and a loose ivory cami that was outline in lace. Her hair was as she usually wore it, long flowing curls that cascaded down her back and slender shoulders.

"Gabriella"

Gabriella grabbed her glass and looked at him, "you should probably go find Lindz. She seemed pretty upset that you didn't know where the beer was and as she said, listening is something you need to work on before the wedding" She said giving his beautiful blue eyes one more look and exited the room.

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of the large widow in Lindsey's bedroom looking out at the people walking along the sidewalk. Her left arm wrapped around her stomach and her right hand holding the glass of wine just below her mouth, occasionally running the brim of the glass against her bottom lip. Normally she would be in the front room goofing off and laughing till her stomach ached, but now she had secluded herself in Lindsey bedroom, Lindsey and Troy's bedroom.

"Why are you all the way back her? The party is up front" Troy said coolly as he leaned against the door frame.

Gabriella turned around slowly, "I was just admiring Lindz decorating skill, because I'm pretty sure she will quiz me on my thoughts and I want to make sure I ace her test" Gabriella said with a little laughter.

Troy laughed as he entered the bedroom.

"She did a nice job; did you have any input?" Gabriella said as she took a look around doing her best to bring things as close to normal as she could and she figured small talk might bring that about.

Troy stepped closer to the bed and picked up the frilly pillow and threw it in the air, "does it look like I had any input Ella?" he said giving her a smirk.

Gabriella shrugged, "I dunno, you do have your metro moments," she said giving him a genuine smile.

Troy smiled and shook his head, "yeah, whatever. You know good and well Lindsey never asked my thoughts or even thought about asking my opinion. What Lindsey wants, Lindsey gets, no matter the protest"

"Is that how she got you" Gabriella blurted out, " I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way, I..,"

"Probably" he interrupted her.

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what?"

"I don't know Ella, I just have doubts."

Gabriella shook her head, "you shouldn't be telling me this"

"Why?" Troy asked as he moved to the other side of the bed where she was standing.

Gabriella swallowed as his scent began to fill her nostrils, "because we slept together Troy and she is one my closest friends, but most of all, because we slept together," she said just above a whisper.

"Those thoughts entered my head way before we had sex Ella"

Gabriella felt butterflies fill her stomach and her breath catch in her throat. She took an inward breath through her nose and did her best to muster up any moisture in her mouth that way she could speak, she got nothing.

Troy licked his bottom lip as he reached to caress the side of her cheek, "I feel something for you Ella," he said in a husky voice that sent goose bumps all over her body.

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy"

Troy moved closer and moved his other hand to her hip as the hand that had previously rested on her cheek moved to lace in her dark curls and pull her face closer to his.

"The other night igniting something in me and I can't ignore it and as far as what you said earlier about it never happening again."

Gabriella felt her stomach tighten up and her body heat rise. She knew she needed to run, run far away from this situation, but it was as if her shoes had suddenly filled with concrete enabling her from moving.

"It can't Troy," she chocked out.

Troy moved his hand to cup the back of her head, "it feels good though" he whispered against her lips as his thumb rub circles over tip of her neck.

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. Her nerves were on sensory overload and her will to fight him off had dissipated the minute he touched her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Troy felt like a void had been filled and pulled her closer to him. He nibbled on her bottom lip, wanting access to her mouth. Gabriella let out a light moan and parted her lips. Troy's tongue flutter lightly against hers sending pings of fireworks throughout their hot spots.

As Troy massaged her tongue with his more forcibly, Gabriella felt herself growing wet and hot, the need for him growing by the second.

Troy's hand ventured from her hip up to the smooth skin of her flat stomach that was hidden under her cotton top. He pressed is growing member against her as his fingers crawl upward to squeeze her vivacious breast.

"Mmm" Troy moaned as he ran his thumb across her erect nipple.

"About time, Dinner is ready" Chad yelled from den.

"Shit," Troy said as he broke their hot kiss and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and released it shortly after. He licked his lip and look up into the brown pools that he had been dreaming about, "you okay?"

Gabriella nodded. She was pretty sure that if she had tried to speak it would have sounded like Chad had the time he stuck ten marshmallows in his mouth when they were playing chubby bunny.

Troy brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it with is thumb, "I'm sorry"

Gabriella felt the air leave her lungs and her eyes drop, "yeah"

Troy sensed her sadness, "no," he said shaking his head, "I'm sorry we got interrupted," he said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Gabriella gave him a small smile as she was caught up in the depths of the intensity of his blue eyes.

Troy reached for her hand, "come on, let's go see what Lindsey has ordered for dinner?"

Gabriella let Troy pull her through the bedroom and down the hall to where Lindsey, his fiancé' and her best friend waited, having no idea she had just been felt up by her hubby to be.

* * *

**AN: Houston I think we have a problem!! Let me know what yall thought! Thanks...I can't wait to read yall's reviews!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Holy Smokes!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really had no idea that this story would be so well received. I'm having such a blast writing it and the fact that yall like it makes me soo happy, thus wanting to write more and more ASAP!**

**Please keep up the reviews they are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Lindsey's dinner party. After the little escapade in the bedroom Gabriella had made sure she stayed in the front room. However, it still hadn't stopped her or Troy for that matter from exchanging glances. After an hour of utter torture she faked a headache and left. Troy had given her a grin, knowing that she was faking, but Gabriella didn't care. She couldn't stomach much more of Lindsey using Troy like a chair and fingering the hairs on the back of his neck. She really needed to go home and get her shit together. The resentment and jealousy she was feeling towards her friend was unsettling. It still stood as is, Troy was engaged to Lindsey Walker and she had to remember that and ignore Troy's haunting words from their rendezvous in the bedroom.

It was now Monday and Gabriella stood in the large theatre that would house her and Troy's graduation. The dean and coordinator had been going on and on for only God knows how long about the detailed instructions as to where they were to stand and how they were to proceed forward to receive their diplomas.

"If you concentrate any harder I think you might blow a gasket" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

The instant pings of heat that soared through her body revealed who now stood inches behind her. Not wanting to risk the ability to breathe correctly she kept her back to him, "aren't you supposed to be in the front of line Troy? Last time I checked B, as is Bolton was pretty close to the front of the alphabet." She said as a grin formed on her face.

Troy smirked and moved so that his chest was touching her back, "good to see you haven't forgotten the basics"

Gabriella laughed, "You know I have a memory like an elephant,"

Troy looked her up and down as he ran his tongue against the back of his teeth and let out a grunt, "you certainly don't have a body like one" he whispered against her neck, letting his warm breath linger.

Gabriella swallowed and shook her head, "Troy, go back to your part of the line"

Troy didn't move.

"Troy, I hear and feel you breathing back there"

Troy grinned and moved his head to the crook of her neck and kissed it sweetly.

Gabriella jerked around, "Troy, someone could see you" she said as she looked around and mentally was grateful that everyone was still watching the crew set up everything for tomorrow.

Troy smirked, "I got you to turn around and face me though"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy that was not a smart move"

Troy let out a sigh, "you sound like Lindsey,"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "oh, so you remember her? The girl you are engaged to"

Troy groaned, "Ella can we please not go there"

Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him away from prying eyes, "why not Troy?"

"I just don't want to think about her when I'm with you"

"Well maybe we should have some space." She said as she went to walk away.

Troy grabbed for her hand and pulled her back to him, "no, I don't want that"

Gabriella noticed he had sadness in his eyes, "fuck, why I have I all of sudden grown so weak around him" she said to herself.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "what other options do we have? Obviously time hasn't been on our side. It has been almost three weeks since we, "you know" and we are no closer to forgetting"

Troy laughed, "Ella, you are going to be a doctor its okay to say sex"

Gabriella shook her head, "stop making this a joke"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to, I just couldn't stand not being able to see you, be around you and as I said the other day, I don't want to forget."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I know, we have grown to have a great friendship over the years, something I cherish very much and that's why this has to stop"

"I don't want it to" Troy blurted out. He hadn't meant for it to at least not at that moment. Yes, he had been feeling that way from the morning he woke up with her in his arms, but he hadn't meant to vocalize it.

"What?" Gabriella said in a voice ridden with shock. She looked around at all the people standing near to them and then pulled him out of view not wanting to risk others hearing what could follow.

"Gabriella, I don't want to hurt Lindsey, but I think about you all the time, when I'm alone, when I'm with Chad, when I'm with Lindsey, when I'm asleep. I have never ran away from anything and I'm not going to start now"

Gabriella leaned against the wall with her back for support. She hadn't prepared herself for this admission. She had always assumed that what happened was just a phase and he would move on or do what she does, ignore it until you reach denial and that denial finally becomes reality.

Troy moved closer to her, so that the curtain now hid both their bodies from view. He brought his hand to rest on her side and his face inches from hers, "and I think if you are honest with yourself you will find you feel the same way Ella"

Gabriella breath caught in her throat and her eyes soften at the sincerity in his voice, his eyes and his touch, "I, I…"

Troy grinned and brought his lips down on hers.

Gabriella's eyes closed tight as she let herself melt into his kiss and touch.

Troy pulled away, the luscious sound of the kiss breaking filling both their ears. Troy smiled as he watch Gabriella slowly open her eyes and run her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Come on, we better get back to our places in line," Troy said as he extended his hand out for her.

Gabriella looked at it for a moment and then back up into his eyes as she took it. It was then she knew she was in such deep shit there was no scooping her out.

* * *

It was graduation day. Gabriella's mom had flown in late last night and had actually made it to the graduation, that is until ten minutes ago when Gabriella received a text from her mom saying she had an emergency at the office in Japan and she would have to take off. Yes, Gabriella had been disappointed that her mother had to leave, but she had to at least give her credit for at least showing her face and in some odd way that was enough for Gabriella. She had been able to get a few pictures before graduation and Maria Montez had been able to see Gabriella cross the stage and become Dr. Montez. Gabriella knew her mother was proud of her, but she also knew her mother had worked so hard to give her a comfortable life growing up that she really couldn't fault her. Yes, she missed her and wished she had more time with her, but that was life, her life, the life she had come to terms with long ago. Taylor and Sharpay had been preoccupied with their own graduation or performance, hence the reason they weren't there. So now Gabriella sat in the Limo alongside Lindsey, her parents, Troy and his parents. Awkward, would be putting it lightly.

They pulled up to the restaurant. She opened the door immediately, wanting to free herself from the sardine can of hell.

Gabriella stood next to the door of the restaurant waiting for everyone to exit the car. Gabriella felt bile rise in her throat as she saw Lindsey reach up on her toes and kiss Troy dead on the lips, to which he reciprocated. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her back to them.

"Alright, I'm ready to eat." Troy said as he brought his hands together making a clapping sound.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief; eating meant she was that much closer to escaping this painful abyss.

Gabriella politely held the door for everyone to enter. Once the last person entered she went to enter herself, but she was suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Troy asked with sincerity.

Gabriella gave him a closed mouth smile, "perfect"

Troy ran his hand up her arm, trying to comfort her, "I'm sorry"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, don't"

Troy swallowed, he knew Gabriella had seen him and Lindsey kiss, how could she have not and add that onto the fact that her mom had to bail and her friends from home were unable to attend must have been rather unpleasant.

"Ella, don't be that way"

Gabriella let out sigh, "what way Troy, I'm fine" she said meeting his eyes.

"You don't seem fine" he said still blocking her from entering the restaurant.

Gabriella let out groan, "seriously Troy, people are going to come looking and wonder what is going on"

Troy shook his head, "I don't care. I care more about you being okay"

Gabriella met his gaze again and studied his eyes, which were full of sincerity.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay, it sucks that my mom had to leave, my friends aren't here and now I'm here imposing on you and your family and future family, ugh and…"

Troy caressed her face with the palm of his hand as he looked at her with sincerity and concern, "and?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "and I hated seeing you kiss Lindsey, there I said it and I hate myself for it"

Troy smiled as he ran his thumb across her lips, "I know and I'm sorry"

Gabriella felt herself relax at his touch, "I know you are,"

Troy smiled, "ready to go eat"

Gabriella grinned, "no, but I know you are"

Troy laughed as he reached for her hand and lead her into the restaurant, "have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he said as he fully took in her black lace short sleeve dress that hugged her subtle curves, hitting a few inches above the knee"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks"

"What about me," Troy said smiling down at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "handsome as always"

Gabriella and Troy entered the dining area minutes later. Troy had sat between Lindsey and her mother while she sat between Troy's dad and Lindsey's dad, placing her directly in front of Troy.

"Gabs, I'm so sorry your mom had to leave" Lindsey said as she looked over her menu.

Gabriella shrugged, "it happens,"

"Yeah too much though" Lindsey said under her breath.

Troy eyes widen, "Lindsey" he slightly scolded.

"What? It's true. Gabs doesn't deserve that."

Gabriella shook it off, she knew Lindsey was far too opinionated for her own good, something she had gotten use it.

"Yeah, even so, you shouldn't say things like that. It's not your place to judge."

Lindsey's eyes narrowed, "whatever Troy, I've known her far longer than you have. You don't know the half of it" she said turning back to her menu.

"Still, it doesn't give you the right to make comments about other people's relationships. It's not your place"

Everyone at the table remained frozen and speechless.

Lindsey glared at Troy, "She is my friend. I care about her and I thought you did too"

Troy returned her glare, "Are you serious? Lindsey I care very much for Gabriella, that's why I'm not going to let you sit here and make comments about her mother and a situation you don't understand."

Gabriella's eyes widen at Troy's admission. "Troy its fine, look let's just order" but no one seemed to hear her.

"Oh and you understand" Lindsey shot back.

"I didn't say that, but I know the proper way to treat other people" he said getting frustrated.

Lindsey's mouth dropped, "what? And I don't"

Troy shrugged, "I thought you did?"

Gabriella turned to the others at the table and gave them a sympathetic smile and mouthed that she was going to leave. Gabriella stood up from the table, pushed her chair in and left, Troy and Lindsey none the wiser.

"I can't believe you just said that to me, "Lindsey said in what sounded like fake hurt.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. He looked around with concern, "where is Ella?" he asked.

"She left," the remainder of the table said in unison.

Lindsey sunk low in her chair, "I didn't mean to upset her"

Lindsey's mom being a pacifier, rubbed her arm, "she knows you didn't honey"

Troy rose up from his chair, "I'm going to the bathroom, please excuse me" he said as he walked away from the table, not giving Lindsey a second look and really not giving a shit about it.

When he reached the bathrooms he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Gabriella's number.

"_Hello"_

Hey, I'm so sorry about that. It just really got under my skin that she was making comments that she had no business making.

_Gabriella smiled, "its okay. I'm use to Lindsey's opinionated outbursts"_

Troy felt anger filling him again, but he tried not show it in his voice, "you shouldn't have to Ella."

"_I appreciated you trying to stand up for me, but it really wasn't necessary Troy."_

Troy let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_You better get back. I'm sorry I left, but I just had to get out of there. I don't want to cause more problems than I already have._

"Ella, you haven't caused any problems"

_Gabriella laughed, "So you would have acted that way even if we hadn't slept together and kissed a few times"_

Troy swallowed as he thought for a moment, "Yes Ella, I would have. You mean something to me. "

_The seriousness in his voice sent chills all over her body, "um, look I need to go and you need to get back." She said consumed by emotion._

Troy threw his head back in frustration, "okay, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Um, yeah sure" she said as she hung up the phone.

Troy hit end call and took a deep breath as he reentered the dining area where he was supposed to be celebrating his graduation from medical school, but without Gabriella there it's meaning diminished.

* * *

**AN: So, how do yall feel about Lindsey? Ha! Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading yall's thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Thank so much for all the reviews, they really make me want to write and update sooner. **

**A few of yall have made a comparison between Lindsey and what is usually Sharpay's character. Keep that in mind, it will all be revealed in later chapters. **

**A few of yall have asked about _We Said Always_, yes I am still writing it. I just got this story in my head and wanted to get some of it out. I hope to update it soon. **

**I hope yall like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella was lying in bed reading a book when she heard the door buzz. She looked at the clock and saw it was after ten. She pushed the sheets off her and got out of bed. She grabbed the black knee length silk robe off the hook and slipped it on over her black and white silk one piece slip. Gabriella ran her fingers through her curls and turned the light on in the den as she made her way to the door. Her eyes widened when she looked through the peephole and saw two piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Troy?" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he said with a sense of need.

"Um, yeah sure," she said moving out of the way of the door.

Gabriella shut the door and locked it, surprised by her late night visitor.

Gabriella turned around to face where she assumed Troy stood.

"What are you doing here Troy?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Troy's eyes connected with hers and smiled as he walked up to her. He licked his bottom lip and brought his hand to caress her cheek, "I needed to see you"

"I'm guessing Lindsey thinks you are elsewhere?" Gabriella said with a little more attitude than she intended.

Troy sighed, "let's not talk about her"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled, "lunch wasn't the same without you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I think it was for the best that I left"

"Not for me" he said as he brought his lips to kiss the nape of her neck.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered as his warm lips left feather like kiss along her sensitive spots.

When Gabriella showed no objections his hands moved down the smooth material of her robe until they reached the knot keeping it closed. As his mouth worked wonders on her neck his hands untied the knot that stood between him and what he desired.

Gabriella was tired of fighting what seemed to be the inevitable. Fighting Troy, her feelings and the situation, it was getting her nowhere. No matter what she did, she always seemed to end up in the same situation, in Troy's arms.

Troy's hands slid the robe opened and quickly found her slender hips. He immediately pulled her body so that it pressed perfectly into his.

Troy removed his head and looked into her eyes and grinned as he captured her lips with his. He ran his smooth tongue along the entrance of her mouth wanting in. Gabriella grinned as she parted her lips and allowed him to kiss her fully.

Troy's hand slid from her hips to her ass, "mmm, you feel good," he said as he explored her mouth.

Gabriella kissed him and basked in his touch as long as she could. The feelings that he was igniting in her were raw and real. They made her toes curl and her chest ache. She never thought a lack of oxygen could feel so good. Knowing that she would need air if she wanted this to progress and oh how she did, she would need to remove herself from his alluring lips, so she did just that.

Gabriella ran her tongue quickly across her bottom lip as she tried to catch her breath.

Troy smirked, "wow"

Gabriella nodded and then shook her head, "I…didn't…want…to…stop" she said trying to steady her breathing.

Troy brought his hands to rest upon the base of her head, "how is it that just looking into your eyes makes everything okay?"

"They have magical powers," she joked.

Troy smiled as he shook his head and kissed her again.

Gabriella brought her hands up to remove the robe from her shoulders.

The sound of the robe sliding down Gabriella's body and falling to the ground got Troy's attention. He pulled back from the kiss he had just initiated and took in how little she was wearing. He had felt the smooth silk on his finger tips, but hadn't any idea what awaited for him underneath. His breath caught in his throat and his palms grew sweaty as he took in the slip that hit a few inches below the promised land. As his eyes traveled up her luscious body they widened to the size of saucers when they saw how much cleavage was seeping out of the v-shaped neckline. He let out a groan at the thought of having her breast move up and down his chest as he thrust hard and smooth into her.

"Um Ella, that um, night gown, nighty, whatever you call it, is a killer"

Gabriella laughed, "It's comfortable"

"I can see why, its basically like wearing nothing" he said as his eyes continued to eye the lack of material.

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "what, you don't like it?"

Troy shook his head as he let out a grunt, "ohh, I more than like it, God I want to marry it"

Gabriella stiffened at the mention of marriage.

Troy noticed.

Gabriella shook it off, "let's stick with one possible marriage okay"

Troy let out a sigh of relief and pulled her to him, "what possible marriage?"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what?"

"I said I don't want to talk about her. It's you and only you"

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip as she went to kiss him.

Troy immediately deepened the kiss. His hands moved to her ass as he hoisted her up so that he could carry her out of the den and into the bedroom.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his solid frame as she unbuttoned his pale blue button up shirt and tossed it onto the floor of her bedroom.

Troy kept his body connected to hers as he gently placed her onto the soft mattress. His lips moved from her mouth down her jaw to her collar bone as his hands crept up her thighs till they reached rather quickly under her slip.

Gabriella fidgeted with his belt and the top button of his navy slacks till they were undone.

Troy slid her panties down her legs, throwing them out of sight. He found the hem of her slip and raked it up her body till he pulled it over her head. His hands immediately began caressing her two perfect mounds.

Gabriella pushed Troy's pants down his legs, leaving his blue and white checkered boxers as the only barrier between their aroused bodies.

Troy moved his head down to her core and spread her legs apart as he ran his tongue along every fold of her fully aroused vagina.

Gabriella let out a moan as rockets went off inside her.

Troy twirled his tongue around her wetness, occasionally sucking her clit. Troy let out a moan as he fully took her in his mouth.

Gabriella bucked her hips to the movements of his tongue, "oh, God I'm gonna cum" she said between shallow breaths.

Troy felt like his penis was about to shoot off from his body. The combination of tasting her, feeling her, hearing her and just being with her was unreal, but oh, so good.

Troy felt Gabriella's body stiffen as she released. Troy ran his tongue inside her one more time before crawling back on top of her.

"Take off your boxers" she whispered in a husky manner.

Troy stood and pushed the thin material down, removing his legs from their confinement.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at how aroused and magnificent he was.

"Are you going to just stand there or are we going to "you know," she said with a smirk.

Troy laughed, "Oh we're going to, "you know" he said as he reached for a condom out of the top drawer. He tore the foil and slid it over is throbbing shaft.

Troy climbed back on top of her as he spread her legs and pushed into her in one smooth movement.

Gabriella let out a moan, "oh yeah"

Troy moved hard and smooth into her, placing delicate kisses all over her face and neck.

Gabriella brought his face even with hers, so that his lips could rest upon hers as she wrapped her legs around his torso taking him in deeper. She bucked her hips as she moved her body so that she was on top.

Troy's hands found her hips as she rocked back and forth against his penis. He watched as her breasts moved up and down with every rock and thrust she made. Troy thrust his hips up, penetrating her harder and deeper as he felt his climax coming on fast.

"God Ella," he moaned.

Gabriella leaned forward and kissed him as she rolled her hips.

"mmmmm" he moaned.

Gabriella looked into his eyes, "are you about to cum?" she asked as her eyes rolled back into her head, allowing the pleasure to wash over her.

Troy nodded, not being able to make a coherent sentence or word for that matter.

Gabriella smiled as she moved faster, "ohh me too"

Gabriella captured his lips with hers as she moved up and down his shaft till she felt her orgasm wash over her and Troy explode.

Gabriella rolled off of Troy's chest and collapsed next to him.

Troy lifted himself up so that he could lean on his side. He brought his left arm over her body and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her nose as he fingered her hair. He leaned down to kiss plump lips when there was a bang at the door.

Troy looked at the clock on the night table, "it's after 11, who would be coming over this late?" he said slightly territorial.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't had a late night visitor since college when Lindsey would show up in tears over some dramatics she got herself into."

Troy relaxed, "oh"

"Troy"

"Yeah"

She smiled, "can you get off me so I can go see who is at the door?"

"Oh, yeah," he said as she moved out of her way.

"Gabriella, oh my God, please tell me you are in there?!" Lindsey yelled from the other side of the door.

Gabriella's eyes widen as she stood frozen with her robe draped over her shoulders, "oh my God" she whispered.

Troy stood up from the bed and went to stand in front of her.

"Troy, what do we do?" she said looking like a lost puppy.

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "okay, um, well first you are going to tie your robe closed."

Gabriella nodded as she looked at her naked body showing through the gap in the silk and closed it so tight that she was sure she lost a bit of circulation to her northern region.

"And, I'm going to put on whatever clothes I can find. Um, do you think she will be here long?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't even know why she would be here," she paused and looked sternly at Troy, "Troy did you and Lindsey have another blow out?"

Troy ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "yeah, but it's was over the same old shit"

Gabriella let out long sigh, "great"

Troy ran his hands up and down her arms, "I'm sorry. I really didn't think she would come over here. I just needed to be with you." he said with sincere eyes.

Gabriella gave him a small smile," You couldn't know, Lindsey's dramatic outbursts are random," she ran her hand through her hair, "um, okay, find all the clothes you can and go in the bathroom and hide in the shower"

"What? Why the shower? Why can't I just hide in here or the bathroom itself?"

"Because the bedroom is visible from the den and if the door to the bedroom or the bathroom is shut it will look weird"

Troy furrowed his brow "have you done this before?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No, you're the first, Troy, please just find your clothes and get in there."

Troy smiled and pulled her to him, "you're so cute when you're nervous" he said as he kissed her.

Gabriella smiled, "now go" she said as she made her way to the door.

"Lindsey?!" Gabriella yelled in a fake sleepy voice.

"Oh thank God, I was about to call the police when you didn't answer, you are always home" Lindsey screamed through the door.

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair trying to make it look as messy as possible before she let Lindsey in.

"Hi Lindz," she said as she opened the door, "what is the life and death situation now?"

Lindsey stormed into the apartment.

Gabriella shut the door and turned to her, "Lindz?"

Lindsey turned to Gabriella with her hands on her hips, "Troy walked out"

Gabriella swallowed, "okay?" she said as she looked into the doorway of her bedroom and saw Troy crawling to the bathroom, and she couldn't help but smile watching his shirtless body move across the floor carrying clothes in his hands and mouth.

Lindsey's brow furrowed, "why are you smiling?! I'm in crises and you are smiling. What the hell Gabriella!" Lindsey yelled, "Did you hear me? Troy walked out, why are you smiling about that?"

* * *

**AN: okay please don't hate me for this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Okay, I am having soo much fun writing this story! The reviews yall leave make me want to write write write and update update update, please keep them coming. Thanks for taking the time to read and leave your thoughts…I love them!**

**PS: Thanks for those reading and sticking with _We Said Always_...I hope to update it soon!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella slowly brought her eyes to rest on Lindsey's glaring ones, "um, what?"

"What? Are you kidding me? What? That's what you have to say? You are grinning like a fucking clown and all you say is what?"

"Um, Lindsey, I think you are over reacting," Gabriella said cautiously because she had previously zoned out and had no idea what Lindsey had said or not said for that matter.

"I don't over react," Lindsey screamed with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"Right," Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lindsey spat.

"Look Lindsey, you need to stop yelling at me. You forget I know you. I have experienced your late night outburst that usually result in me calming you over, well, nothing" Gabriella said, knowing this would probably piss her more off, but at least it may get her closer to figuring out what has her in such a tizzy.

"nothing, nothing, you call my fucking fiancé' walking out on me nothing!" Lindsey screamed.

"Bingo," Gabriella said to herself.

Gabriella let Lindsey fume for a minute before she commented.

"Why don't you tell me what happened" Gabriella said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Lindsey let out a sigh and then crumbled like cracker, "it was awful Gabs,"

"I'm sure," Gabriella said to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know how Troy yelled at me during lunch?"

Gabriella fought the urge to correct her on the yelling part, "um, okay"

Lindsey began to pace the den, "well after you left, he didn't say a word to me and that really pissed me off, because I didn't do anything wrong"

"Of course you didn't" Gabriella said to herself.

"uh huh" Gabriella said as she took a seat on the plush leather couch and watched Lindsey move back and forth in front of her.

"Well, when we got back to the condo, I asked him what crawled up his ass"

"You said just that?" Gabriella asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Uh, yeah," Lindsey said in a duh tone.

Gabriella ushered with her hands for her to go on, not really wanting to prolong this visit, considering Troy was half naked in her bathroom hearing every last word coming out their mouths.

"Well, I told him that I didn't appreciate him making me look like a fool in front of our family and you of course"

"Of course," Gabriella repeated.

"Well, he told me that I did a good enough job at that on my own and that I didn't really need his help"

Lindsey stopped pacing and now stood dead in front of Gabriella, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm not a fool." Lindsey said staring at Gabriella for confirmation.

Gabriella shook her head, "of course not Lindz."

"Then he went on to say that you have always been a great friend to me and I shouldn't have said those things about your mother, and blah, blah, blah. I mean I've like known you way longer than he has. What the hell!"

"Uh huh, and…?" Gabriella said as her stomach turned into knots at the idea of their fight having even the smallest thing to do with Troy trying to defend her.

"Well I said some things and he got pissed and stormed out the door and I haven't seen him since.

"What kind of things Lindz?" Gabriella said sternly, knowing she was holding back.

Lindsey bit her bottom lip, "um, I don't know, I really don't remember"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "yes you do"

Lindsey sighed, "Ugh, fine. I told him I didn't want to marry him"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "you….did….what?" she stuttered.

"I know, I know. It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking." Lindsey bellowed as she threw herself on the chair opposite Gabriella.

"Lindsey, why did you tell him that?"

"I don't know, I just got tired of him lecturing me and it just got to be too much when he went on and on about how I should really be more sensitive of people's feelings and think before I talk. Then he of course brought up lunch again saying that you are one of the kindest people, and blah blah, and that I should recognize that. I mean, what the hell? I've known you twice as long as him, what right does he have to tell me that. Whatever, it just all piled up and I yelled that I didn't want to marry him, but God, Gabs, I didn't mean it and I now I have no idea where he is."

Gabriella sunk into the chair trying to take in all Lindsey had said. Lindsey naturally thought she was right and did nothing wrong, typical only child syndrome. She thanked God that Lindsey permanently had her head in her ass, because a logical person would have question Troy's motives as continually bringing it back to her, but all Lindsey could focus on was who knew who longer or better.

"Um," Gabriella said as she rested her elbows on her knees, "Lindz, I'm sure he just went out for a drink or something."

Lindsey scared blue eyes caught Gabriella's "you think?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah"

"Do you think he will come home? Do you think he really believes I don't want to marry him?"

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat away as the reality that she was sleeping with her friends fiancé reared its ugly head again, "I'm sure he doesn't believe that Lindsey."

Lindsey got up and hugged Gabriella, "Thanks Gabs, you are the best!"

Gabriella gave her a small smile, "yeah" she said under her breath.

"Well, I'm going to go home," Lindsey said as she made her way to the door stopping right before she turned the knob, "if he doesn't come home, I shouldn't worry, right?"

Gabriella gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Like he probably will have gone to Chad's or something because he needed some space, right?"

Gabriella remained silent and nodded again.

Lindsey smiled, "okay, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay, night Lindsey," Gabriella said as she shut the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

Gabriella kept her eyes closed for a minute allowing her heart to reach its normal speed. She let out deep breath as she opened her eyes. She felt her eyes soften and her stomach flip when she saw Troy's shirtless body leaning against the door frame of the bedroom and his piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"You heard?" she said softly.

Troy grinned and nodded, "I heard"

"Then I think you should go" Gabriella said in a voice just above a whisper, really not wanting him to, but knowing it was for the best.

Troy walked towards her until he could cup her cheek with his hand. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "but I don't want to" he said staring into her stunning features.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, your fiancé' was just here. Fiancé', the woman you are going to marry. Oh my God, we just had sex, again. You were hiding in a shower. I just talked to my friend virtually naked. I'm fucking almost naked because I slept with her fiancé's, again. Oh my God" Gabriella rambled as she shook her head.

"Hey, stop." Troy said in a soft but stern voice as he took her face in his hands and stared deep into her worried eyes.

"But, I…"

Troy brought his finger to brush her lips, "no, no, you did nothing. Lindsey and I have been having these issues way before anything happen with us." He said softly as he traced her lips with his finger.

"Troy, this is not good. You heard how upset she was" Gabriella said staring into his eyes.

Troy chuckled, "actually I didn't hear how upset she was"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "what?"

"Ella, Lindsey didn't sound upset, at least not the upset she was trying convey of the distraught fiancé'. It's an act and I think if you weren't such a good person with a conscious then you would have seen through her façade too. She pulls this with me on a weekly bases, I see right through it now and that pisses her off beyond belief. Lindsey's upset I walked out, yes, but she's even more upset at the fact that someone walked out on her in general, not by what it means on a personal level."

Gabriella shook her head, "you're going to marry her Troy. You should be with her, not me"

Troy rested his forehead against hers, "but I don't want to be with her right now. I want to be with you" he said as he kissed her sweetly.

Gabriella stared into his eyes that seemed to see right into her soul as Troy pulled his lips away from hers. Everything inside her was screaming, "what the fuck are you doing?! Cut it out now!" but something stronger was telling her not to.

She shook her head and smiled, "I shouldn't be doing this"

Troy grinned, "Probably not"

She ran her fingers through his hair, "you shouldn't be either"

Troy ran his tongue against his bottom lip, "defiantly not"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "but we are aren't we?"

Troy's eyes lit up as he smirked; "absolutely" he said against her lips and kissed her with raw passion and a hint of something indescribable.

* * *

The phone rang taking Gabriella out of her deep slumber. She fumbled for the phone, finally grasping it in her hand and bringing it to her ear, "Heeellloo" she said in a sleepy voice.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the person on the other line screamed into the phone.

Gabriella shot up into a sitting position, causing Troy's arm to fall from its previous position around her waist.

"Ella, are you okay?" he said softly as he sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her naked torso.

Gabriella nodded still not uttering a sound.

"No fucking way! You are with a fucking guy, holy shit!" the person on the other line screamed again.

Troy kissed the nape of her neck, "Ella?" he said huskily.

Gabriella did her best to control her breathing. Only one person would greet her that way. Only one person would use to three inappropriate words in an eleven word sentence.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said just above a whisper.

Sharpay laughed, "the one and only and guess what?"

Gabriella was scared to ask. She loved Sharpay to death but Sharpay was as random as they came and with that randomness came a huge ball of holy hell what have I gotten myself into.

"What Shar?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"Sharpay is about to invade your city" She said in a cocky manner.

Gabriella remained silent.

Troy kissed her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Gabi," Sharpay screamed, "tell the hotness to get his tongue out your fucking ear and listen to me"

"When do you arrive?" she asked still shocked.

"Two days and get ready to party your ass off….chat ya later, kiss" she said as she hung up the phone.

Gabriella put the phone on the hook and turned to Troy's confused eyes, "Trouble's on its way" she said as she shook her head and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**AN: Dun Bum Dun Bah Dun! Sharpay seriously should come with her own theme song! Get ready, it's on, in all sense of the phrase!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Im glad yall seem excited for Sharpay to come in town, I will my best not to disappoint! **

**Thanks so much for reading this story and all the fantastic reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella stared at the ceiling as a million and a half thoughts ran through her head. Her foot began to twitch as her mind worked overtime. It had been hours since Sharpay had called. She was happy that Sharpay was coming because she hadn't seen her in ages, but she also knew she was screwed. Sharpay had this uncanny ability to know when something was going on just by looking at you. Gabriella knew that the minute Sharpay got off the plane she would know that something was up with her and it would only be a matter of time before Sharpay figured out what that was and undoubtly would let it slip at some point during her visit to someone that didn't need to know. The mind numbing third degree she was going to get was enough to make her want to flee and never come back. Gabriella knew Sharpay wouldn't judge her when she found out, because that wasn't her style and unfortunately keeping her mouth shut wasn't either.

Gabriella puffed her cheeks and let out a sigh as she wondered how her life had become so complicated. What started out as a one night rendezvous had now turned into something more, something that didn't seem to be halting anytime soon, present circumstance being that indication, lying naked wrapped in Troy's embrace.

Then there was Lindsey. Lindsey and her had become such great friends over the years. Lindsey was there when all her other friends couldn't be. Gabriella had even been asked to be a bridesmaid in the upcoming wedding. She shook her head at this thought. She knew Troy and Lindsey had their differences and frequent petty arguments, but she believed they loved each other, still loved each other. Just because Troy was sleeping with her didn't change the fact that he obviously loved her enough to propose over a month ago and that sickening thought continued to replay over and over in her head. She couldn't figure out why she kept allowing herself to act more than friendly with Troy. She knew she was smarter than that. This was not her style, hooking up with a good friend, a fellow collogue, and for the love of God, a good friends fiancé'. Not to mention she had no idea where Troy's head was. Obviously something was bringing him to her, to her bed. It was wrong and she knew it needed to stop, but it was as if every time she stared into his serene eyes, the ability to determine right from wrong flew out the window.

Gabriella was taking out of her self-imposed hell by the feel of hot breath on her neck that sent chills all over her body.

Troy wrapped his arms around her tighter and nuzzled her neck, "mmm, what's wrong baby" he said in a husky, yet sleepy manner.

Gabriella felt her stomach flip and a sudden need to feel him inside her at sound his voice filling her ears. She remained silent at the fear of being enticed to turn around and get caught up in yet another moment.

Troy ran his hand down her flat stomach, over her hip to her bare thigh, "baby, you okay?"

Gabriella licked her lips and closed her eyes briefly. He had called her "baby" again. She took a deep breath through her nose and did her best to muster up the ability to speak, "baby?"

Troy grinned, "yep," he said as he kissed her lightly on the shoulder, "baaabbby" he said with a growl that sent every nerve ending in her body on alert.

She couldn't think straight, she needed to get her mind back on the right path, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "do you call Lindsey baby?"

"Yep, that should kill the mood," she thought to herself.

Troy ginned and rolled so that he was resting on top of her. The moon shinned bright through the window, allowing a hint of light into the room and illuminating their faces.

"Only you" he said as he pressed his body to hers and began kissing down her jaw.

Gabriella melted at his words and tilted her head back as the realization that getting her head back on straight wasn't going to happen.

Troy moved his growing erection up and down her newly aroused mound as he kissed, nibbled and sucked the skin from her neck to her ear.

"Troy," Gabriella said just above a whisper.

"Yes baby" he said as he brought his mouth away from her neck and stared into her deep brown eyes.

Gabriella stared at him with a hint of concern, "we are so fucked"

Troy smiled, "what else is new"

Gabriella shook her head, "no, you don't understand"

Troy ran his hand down her cheek and then kissed her nose down to her lips "well, explain it to me"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "you have never met Sharpay. Come to think of it, Lindsey has never met Sharpay."

"Sharpay. That's here name? Wow, rather eccentric" he said as he kissed down her chin to her the front of her neck.

"That's saying it lightly. She has no sensor and does what she wants, when she wants"

"Sounds like Lindsey," Troy replied as he leaned on his elbow to get a better view of Gabriella.

"Kind of," Gabriella said and then paused and shook her head, "man, they are going to hate each other"

Troy laughed.

"Nope, not funny."

Troy kissed her, "yes it is"

"Troy," Gabriella said rather loudly as she cupped his face in her hands trying to get his attention, "Sharpay will know that we are, whatever"

"Whatever, eh?" Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Troy. You will see."

Troy ginned, "okay"

"Troy!"

"Okay, okay. Look Ella, it's going to be okay. We will work this out. We will figure something out. We will deal with Maltese when she gets here"

"Sharpay" Gabriella corrected with a giggle.

"Whatever," he said as he kissed her and ran his hands slowly down her sides.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine, but when she goes ape shit on your ass and scratches Lindsey's eyes out, I don't want to hear it"

Troy chuckled as he resumed his position on top of her, "okay baby" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Gabriella outstretched her arm as she slowly opened her eyes. She patted the now vacant spot next to her on the bed and let out a sigh. As she opened her eyes wider a small yellow piece paper atop the white cotton pillow caught her attention. She grabbed it and rolled over onto her back as she began to read what had been scribbled upon it.

_Good Morning Baby. Last night was amazing. I'll call you later._

_Troy_

Gabriella let out a sigh and closed her eyes as a stir of excitement filled her gut and she hated herself for it.

* * *

Troy parked his car in the lot designated for the condo. He had decided to tell Lindsey he got a hotel room last night so that he could be alone and cool off, something he had a done a few times before. He felt a large ping of guilt fill him as he stared up at the widow of the condo that he and Lindsey had just moved into. He loved Lindsey, he really did, but what he was feeling with Gabriella was so unreal. Whenever he saw her, the need to touch her, feel her, kiss her, overpowered any logic and sent his body into overdrive wanting only one thing, Gabriella. Yes Lindsey could be a ripe pain in the ass, but he never thought he would cheat on her, much less with her best friend, but here he was not only doing just that, but thinking of the next time he could repeat it. He couldn't stop and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Troy banged his head against the steering wheel as all these thoughts were entering his head. It was wrong, so wrong. If he believed in the super natural he would have sworn that someone had invaded is body and put these thoughts in his head. He was a good guy, really he was. He became a doctor because he wanted to help people. He always did his taxes before the due date. Always helped old ladies cross the street and held Lindsey's purse while she tried on an insane amount of clothes when they went shopping. God, when had he thrown out all good sense and began to sleep with his good friend, his fiancé's best friend and why did he like it so much? This was something that he had been asking himself since the first night. He was no closer to finding that answer. However, whenever he asked himself if he was going to do it again he got the same answer and fuck, he hated himself for it.

Troy slowly exited his car and made his way to the condo. He inserted his key and entered the beautifully decorated room.

"Lindsey" he called out as he walked through the den.

"Troy!" Lindsey came screaming as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad your home. I love you, I love you, I love you." She said still squeezing him tight.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and let out a sigh, "I love you too"

* * *

Gabriella had decided that she could no longer lay wrapped up in Troy's scent. She stripped the bed and replaced the linens with ones that smelled of lavender not hot sex. She looked at the vacant bed and sighed. It had been hours since she had awoken to Troy's note and of course the 

mess she was currently in. She had opted to stay in, not wanting to face the world today. In her own little apartment she could live out her denial so much easier.

As Gabriella entered the den she heard her cell phone buzzing on the coffee table. She felt her gut twist into knots and her heart begin to flutter. Her head said don't answer it, but her hand had another idea and apparently her mouth did to.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Ella?"

Gabriella felt the knot in her stomach pull tighter at the sound of his sexy voice.

"Hey" she managed out.

Troy smiled into the phone, "how is it that you make a simple three letter word like "hey" sound so damn sexy"

Gabriella bit her full bottom lip; he made every word sound sexy, damn sexy.

"Just lucky I guess," she replied.

Troy laughed, "I think I'm the one that's lucky"

Gabriella smiled, "so, what are you doing?"

"Heading to the store, Lindsey had a craving for cookies and ice cream"

"I see nothing has changed." She said with a giggle.

Troy felt chills fill his body as her laughter filled his ear, "um, what do you mean?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "she use to throw herself on my bed and insist that she couldn't do any of her work unless she had ice cream. She always got me with the "but Gabs I'm going to fail out of school if I don't do my work and then you will get a new suite mate who will probably smell god awful and listen to heavy metal." Man I was such a sucker"

Troy felt a smile form on his lips, "you're a good friend"

"Yeah, right, real good friend." She said sarcastically.

Troy sighed, "Don't do that"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "do what?"

"You know what"

Gabriella sighed, "It's kind of hard Troy. I'm not being rather friendly"

Troy smirked, "you're being friendly to me," he said in a husky manner.

Gabriella felt tingles spread to her sensitive spots at his reference, "real funny"

Troy smiled, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Preparing" she said with an eye roll.

"Preparing for what?"

"The monstrosity that is Sharpay."

Troy laughed, "She can't be that bad"

Gabriella shook her head, "oh, you will see. She makes any of Lindsey's antics look like child's play."

"I want to see you," he blurted out. He had been thinking about it from the minLute he heard her voice

Gabriella was taken back, "um," she was silent for a minute, "okay"

Troy licked his bottom lip, "tomorrow, let's say around 11, you come over to the condo"

"Lindsey?"

"Lindsey's going out of town with her mother to look at dresses and won't be back till the next morning"

Gabriella swallowed as her body now ached for him, "I'll be there"

* * *

**AN: I smell trouble brewing and its not just because Sharpay is about to rock this joint! Ha, but you know you love it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: So get ready for this….it will probably rock your socks and leave you going WTF or huh?! **

**Thanks for the fab reviews, please keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Gabriella slipped into an ivory and yellow wrapped sundress and spun around to see how the fabric clung to her body. When satisfied with her appearance she put on a pair of pale yellow wedges and ran her fingers through her black curls.

Gabriella stood in the bathroom applying her neutral lip gloss when the phone rang. She threw her handbag on the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello" she answered as she ran her fingers through the front stands of her hair.

"Well, well, well, aren't you rather cheery this morning"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "is that not allowed?"

"Oh, it's allowed, just rather curious"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at" Gabriella responded with slight annoyance as she put in her silver ball studs.

"Oh yes you do, but if you want to play this game, it's cool. All will rear its head, when I arrive"

"Okay Sharpay, whatever you say"

Sharpay gave a wicked grin, "oh, now I'm more convinced than ever that something is up with you."

Gabriella tried to play it cool, "Shar, you really should get a hobby and stop trying to make something out of nothing."

Sharpay laughed, "Hobby, that's funny and as far as making something out of nothing, I never do anything of the sort"

It was Gabriella's turn to laugh, "oh yeah, what about the time you thought James Matthews was cheating on you in high school because you saw him talking to Mary Clark, so you put icey/cold in his jock strap and he couldn't get up when you wanted to get yours"

Sharpay let out a grunt, "how the fuck was I suppose to know that she was his cousin. I mean that bitch opened her legs for anyone. And for fucks sake, when I saw how damn hot he looked later that day, virtually naked, I wanted him. I mean, I can't be expected to remember everyone I fuck with in a day's time. Man, that was such a shame because I was so fucking ready and he was soooo damn talented."

Gabriella laughed, "Well, if you had taken the time to get to know him, not just his body, you would have realized they were related. Also, you shouldn't have constantly fucked with people Shar"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I needed a creative outlet."

"Yeah okay Shar. Look I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sharpay snickered, "and where are you off to?"

"I have some errands I need to do"

"Are you sure it's not **someone** you need to do?"

"I'm going Shar" Gabriella said with a little annoyance.

"Hmmm, I didn't get a denial."

"I don't answer your nonsense claims or questions" Gabriella shot back.

"You used to"

"Not anymore"

"Because you're fucking someone"

Gabriella sighed, "Bye Sharpay"

Sharpay laughed, "Don't think I didn't notice your change of subject earlier Gabi."

Gabriella remained silent.

"Toodles, see you tomorrow. We are going to have such a fab time. Love you, kiss" She said as she hung up the phone.

Gabriella let out a sigh and put the phone on the base.

"I'm so fucked," she said out load as she grabbed her bag and made her way for the door to meet Troy at the condo.

* * *

Troy grabbed her hand and yanked her through the now open mahogany door of the condo, slamming it shut seconds later. His hands found her hips and pressed her firmly against the taupe wall as he crashed his lips upon her plump pink ones. He traced the crease of her lips with his hot wet tongue as a moan escaped his throat. When Gabriella parted her lips he explored every inch of her delicious mouth, sending pleasure throughout both their bodies. His hand slid up her waist with urgency and began needing her breast as he placed his knee between her legs and spread them, wanting to be as close as possible. His tongue laced with hers as his hands moved down her body, to her hot and smooth thighs, lifting the light fabric of her dress with need. He thrust his body against hers as he made love to her mouth with his zealous tongue.

"God, I needed that," he groaned from deep inside his gut.

Gabriella ran her tongue slowly over her lips as her chest rose up and down rapidly and she opened her eyes.

Troy placed his hands on the wall next to her face, encaging her. He swallowed as his sapphire eyes trailed her from head to toe giving off the aching desire that filled every inch of his being.

"Do it again," she said as she smirked.

Troy grinned as a wave of heat overtook him. He moved his body slowly to press against her as he eyes never left her intense gaze.

"Mmmm" she moaned as her hands lifted up the cotton material of his shirt and began digging into his toned flesh.

Troy let out a groan as he brought his lips down upon hers.

Gabriella immediately parted her lips as she moved her hands up his chest.

Troy pulled the string holding her dress in place as he moved his mouth across her jaw and down her neck.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, "uuuh" she moaned.

Troy nibbled the soft flesh as he pushed the smooth fabric of her dress open and his fingers traced the waist of her silk thong.

Gabriella felt her stomach flutter and her abs constrict at his touch.

Troy pressed his rock hard dick into the wetness between her legs as his fingers moved to trace the elastic around her hard ass.

Gabriella unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand down the front of his jeans quickly wrapping her slender fingers around the head of his rocket.

"Ella, you're going to set me off" he moaned against her neck as his hand cupped her ass and pressed her harder against him

Gabriella felt a weight form in her mound, "we don't want that do we?" she said in a raspy voice.

"Ohhh, God, you're sexy" he said before he plunged his tongue between her lips.

Gabriella groaned. She loved the things he did to her. The things he made her feel, the things he made her say. She loved it all.

Gabriella moved his zipper further down the track so that she could fully engulf him in her hand. She massaged his tongue with hers in a rough manner as she moved her hand up down his rock hard shaft.

Troy pulled away and looked into her eyes, "if you keep that up, I'm going to do you right against this wall," he said with a groan full of seriousness.

Gabriella felt her stomach tighten and the tingles in her vagina hit an all time high at the idea of Troy pressing his hot and sweaty body against hers and her bare aching flesh moving up and down the firmness of the wall and his large shaft.

Gabriella breathed heavy and smirked as she traced his lips with her tongue, "prove it"

Troy grinned at the challenge. He pulled her panties down and his jeans and boxer followed seconds later. He ripped the foil of the condom he pulled out his wallet with his teeth.

"Hurry" she moaned.

Troy grinned as he slipped on the latex and pressed the tip of his penis to her clit.

"Ohhh God" she moaned as she spread her legs.

Troy moved inside her folds, teasing her as he ran his tongue over her collarbone.

Not being able to stand it any longer she took his shaft in her hand and placed it at her entrance and thrust her body onto it.

Troy moaned as he lifted her body up against the wall and pushed further inside her.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as white hot fire spread through her body as she slid up and down his hard member.

Troy nuzzled her neck, "God Ella, you feel soo good" he groaned as he swirled his hips and plunged deeper.

Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe or see for that matter. She only saw white lights and stars as her peak neared. She took his face in her hands and stared into his blue eyes. Both their breath caught in their throat as a foreign wave of emotion overtook them. Gabriella licked her lips and then kissed him hard and sweet as she rocked her hips against him.

Troy let out a moan as he felt her walls constrict around him and he released all that he had been holding into the condom.

The bang on the door took them out of their bliss.

"Troy, are you there man?"

Troy stiffened, "fuck"

"Troy?" Gabriella said trying to get his attention.

Troy looked at her and immediately relaxed slightly, "yeah"

"You're still inside me and holding me in the air"

Troy shook his head, "shit"

Gabriella gave him a small smile.

Troy pulled out of her and let her slide down the wall to her feet, immediately missing the feeling of her.

"Troy, what the fuck are you doing in there?" Chad yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella who was frantically pulling up her panties and trying to tie her dress closed.

Troy buttoned his pants and reached for door, but not before looking at Gabriella, "you okay?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess"

Troy scrunched his brow as he gave her a sideways smile before he opened the door.

"Geez man, were you fucking or something? Chad said as he entered the apartment.

Troy ran his hand through his hair.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the knot that had formed from her head moving up and down the hard wall.

"Shut up Chad" Troy said as he shut the door.

"Well. It took you long enough, I mean that's the onl…Gabi, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.

Gabriella licked her lips and did her best not to look guilty. Her eyes connected with Troy's, whose were full of apologies. He shook his head and rolled his eyes tying his best to convey that he had no idea why Chad was here.

Chad turned and looked at Troy, then back at Gabriella, "what's going on?"

Gabriella shrugged, "why would something be going on Chad?"

Chad furrowed his brow as he stood between two of his good friends, "I don't know, you tell me"

Gabriella laughed, "There's nothing to tell, "she smirked, "Troy and I were fucking against the wall and you interrupted"

Chad's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

Troy mirrored Chad's reaction as he shook his head and looked at her with horror.

"Whaa…wha…what?" Chad finally responded never dropping her gaze.

Gabriella started laughing, "You're such an idiot Chad. Troy and I were just about to go to lunch. God, you will believe anything."

Chad gave her a small smile as he let out a chuckle, "uh, yeah. I knew you were joking. I was just playing around."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry. _**NOT**_ having sex works up an appetite. You should know that Chad," she smirked, "Now, if you're done being as gullible as they come, I'd like to get something to eat"

"Very funny Gabi"

Gabriella grinned.

Chad headed out the door, obviously inviting himself.

Gabriella made her way for the door when Troy stopped her, "that was risky" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, but confusing him seemed like the only way to get out of it"

Troy licked his lips, "you're amazing."

Gabriella smiled, "so you've noticed?"

"I noticed a long time ago" he said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and walked out the door.

Gabriella stood frozen at this statement as Troy walked away from her, "what?" she said to herself.

* * *

**AN: Ha! So what is it, WTF or Huh or….Whoa! **

**I hope yall liked it!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: And what you all have been waiting for…Sharpay!!**

**I hope yall like this chapter, it is probably my favorite chapter out of all the stories I have written. It was a blast to write!**

**Please let leave me your thoughts…without further ado…I give you Trouble comes to town!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So, what are we getting into tonight" Sharpay asked as Gabriella opened the door to allow her in.

"I thought we could go out somewhere"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and faced Gabriella with a scowl, "no where lame, okay"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "alright Sharpay" she said as she went into her bedroom to fold clothes.

"Are you bringing your fuck buddy?"

Gabriella froze and turned to Sharpay, who was now standing in the door way, "what?"

Sharpay smirked, "you know, the heavy breather"

Gabriella turned back to her clothes, "you're imagining things"

Sharpay jumped on the bed and brushed Gabriella's hair out of the way and slapped her smack on the neck.

"Ouch, Sharpay what the hell?" Gabriella yelled as she rubbed the spot Sharpay smacked the shit out of.

"Go look in the mirror," she said with an evil grin.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side and her eyes widen as she stared at the spot of interest.

Sharpay came up behind her, "that deary looks like a hickey and believe me, I'm an expert."

Gabriella remained silent, mentally kicking Troy's ass for what he had done the morning prior.

Sharpay plopped down on the bed, "who is he?"

"No one" Gabriella said in a soft tone.

"Well, "no one" sure has a mouth on him. That sucker is huge" Sharpay said as she lay on the bed fiddling with her hair.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went back to her clothes.

"Is he a good fuck?" Sharpay asked with a smirk as she looked at Gabriella's face to see if she had gotten a reaction.

Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up and she cleared her throat.

Sharpay rested herself on her elbow, "really?"

Gabriella turned her back to Sharpay and began hanging her clothes in the closet, "I figured we would go to this club called PM tonight. We are supposed to meet everyone there at 9. Is that okay with you?"

"Nice diversion Gabi"

Gabriella sighed, "Is that okay Shar?" she asked again, desperately trying to put a halt to the questioning.

Sharpay grinned, "Will HB be there?"

Gabriella turned to face Sharpay with her brow scrunched, "who?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, "heavy breather"

"You're nuts"

Sharpay shrugged, "probably, but you're delusional"

"And why is that Shar?"

"Because you actually think that you can keep HB a secret from me"

"Sharpay, there is no HB, as you say" Gabriella said slightly annoyed.

Sharpay laughed, "Yeah, okay"

"I think you will like everyone" Gabriella said trying to change the subject, yet again.

Sharpay laid back on the bed, "doubt it"

"Sharpay, please be nice tonight"

"We'll see"

"You're impossible," Gabriella said as she laid down next to her.

Sharpay decided to throw Gabriella a bone, "who all will be there?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "um, Chad, Lindsey, Zeke and um Troy" she said saying Troy's name rather fast.

Sharpay leaned on her elbow and stared down at Gabriella with suspicion, "tell me about them?"

"Okay, well Chad is a professional basket ball player"

"Dumbass, next" Sharpay responded.

"Um, okay, Lindsey is my roommate from college, I have told you about her before, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, hate her…next"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "What? Why?"

"I don't need a reason. I want to hate her," Sharpay snapped her fingers, "so there, I hate her"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Who are the others?"

"Um, Zeke is a friend of Chad and Troy and he…"

Sharpay interrupted her, "Troooy, tell me about this Troy?" she said with a sneaky grin.

Gabriella smiled, "well, we met in medical school and have been good friends ever since"

"Uh huh and?"

"And what?"

"How long have you liked him?"

Gabriella shot up and turned to face Sharpay, "I, I, I don't like Troy"

"That third "I", says otherwise" Sharpay said with a grin.

"You caught me off guard,"

"Right, so it would be okay if I fucked him then"

"What! No! he's…"

"He's what Gabi?" Sharpay asked as she looked Gabriella dead in the eyes.

"He's engaged to Lindsey" Gabriella spat out in a low voice.

Sharpay laughed, "Why did you leave that out earlier?"

"I dunno? I forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"You had me all flustered?" Gabriella rambled as her blood pressure rose.

"Why are you flustered? Is it because you want to fuck Troy?"

Gabriella blushed.

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "oh shit, you already have"

Gabriella shook her head.

"You naughty little minx" Sharpay said as she jumped off the bed.

"Sharpay stop"

"Why?"

"Because you really have the wrong idea."

Sharpay shook her head, "nah, I don't think so"

Gabriella did her best to gather herself and looked Sharpay dead in the eyes, "Yes. You. Do. Now stop"

Sharpay grinned, "Okay"

"Thank you. These people are my friends and I don't need you to start unnecessary shit that you have fabricated in your head."

"Yeah, fabricated" Sharpay said under her breath in a sarcastic manner.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked as she pulled out a couple dresses she was thinking about wearing.

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to getting fucked up tonight, or fucking with someone, which ever. Both would be fab!"

Gabriella shook her head, "you never change" she said with a giggle.

"And that's why you love me" Sharpay responded.

Gabriella ginned, "yep, I love ya"

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay walked into PM hand in hand. Sharpay had naturally worn something loud, short and pink, which she swore was a dress, but Gabriella thought it looked more like a nighty, but whatever. Sharpay had convinced Gabriella to wear a slinky black dress that hugged her curves, hitting mid thigh. Sharpay had told her that the purpose to go out was so that people would envy you when you caught their attention. Even though she completely disagreed with that notion, she went with it, fighting with Sharpay required energy she didn't have.

"Who is that with Gabs?" Chad said as he took a sip of his beer.

Troy turned away from the bar and faced the entrance. His throat became dry and his eyes bugged out his head.

"Damn, Gabs looks hot" Chad said with a smirk.

Troy looked at Chad from the corner of his eye as the urge to punch him filled his mind.

"Hey Guys" Gabriella said as she approached them.

Chad hugged her, "hey Gabs, you look nice"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks"

"Hey Ella" Troy said as a lump formed in his throat.

Gabriella grinned, "Hey," she said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Troy smiled and looked down at her, "nice dress"

Gabriella smirked, "Sharpay made me wear it"

"It makes you want to fuck her doesn't it?" Sharpay shot out of no where with a smirk.

Troy choked on his beer and Gabriella felt a blush form her face.

"Sharpay" Gabriella screamed.

Sharpay shrugged, "what? It's a don't you want to fuck me dress"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "this is Sharpay"

Chad stuck out his hand, "nice to meet you"

Sharpay looked at his out reached hand and grinned, "It is isn't it?"

Gabriella shot her a glare.

Sharpay turned to Troy, "no greeting from you?"

"Um, so, how long are you in town for Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Where is your fiancé?" Sharpay asked with a cocked head.

"Oh okay" Troy responded.

"Sharpay will you stop?"

"I'm just curious." Sharpay said with an innocent smile.

"Lindsey will be here any minute, right Troy?" Gabriella said as she looked back at Troy

Troy nodded as he admired how Gabriella's dress hugged her perfect curves.

"Gabs!!"

Gabriella turned around and saw Lindsey running for her.

"I missed you! Wow, you look hot!" Lindsey yelled as she hugged Gabriella.

Sharpay stood back with her hands on her hips and observed Lindsey.

Lindsey let Gabriella go and walked over to Troy and kissed him on the cheek, "hey baby"

Troy gave her a small smile and then looked back at Gabriella.

Gabriella licked her top lip and looked away catching a grinning Sharpay out the corner of her eyes. She felt a nervousness overcome her. She knew Sharpay was plotting, she could see it in her eyes.

"Hey Sharpay, let's go get a drink" she said hoping to divert her attention.

"Sharpay? Who is Sharpay?" Lindsey asked.

Sharpay stepped in the middle of everyone and smirked at Lindsey, "I'm Sharpay"

Lindsey looked her up and down, "oh"

"That's not a very nice greeting" Sharpay said with her hands on her hips.

Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "excuse me"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter" Sharpay said, a smile never leaving her face.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you here with Chad?" Lindsey asked.

"Whose Chad?" Sharpay asked.

Chad raised his hand, "I am"

"Ah, dumbass, right?"

"Sharpay" Gabriella yelled.

"And you're…..Lindsey" Sharpay said with a smug face.

Lindsey placed her hand on her hip and went to speak, but Sharpay put up her hand, "nope, no need to speak, I've gotten all I need from you"

Lindsey's mouth dropped.

Gabriella pulled Sharpay by the arm, "stop"

"Gabs you know her?" Lindsey said slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I've told you about Sharpay before"

Lindsey stood trying to remember, "Nope, don't remember her coming up"

"Do you know her Troy?" Lindsey said looking up at him for verification.

"Um, no, I just met her, but I remember Ella talking about her"

"What? When?" Lindsey questioned

Sharpay smiled, "yeah Troy, when?"

Troy swallowed and felt his palms getting sweaty, "I dunno, I can't be expected to remember every instance"

"Just the good stuff, right Troy" Sharpay said with a grin.

"Anyway, so Troy, we have to meet with the wedding coordinator tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow isn't really good for me Lindz, the guys and I…"

Lindsey interrupted him, "change it"

"But"

Chad rolled his eyes, Gabriella looked beyond uncomfortable, while Sharpay looked like she just won a million dollars with the wide grin on her face.

"No Troy, we have to"

"Why tomorrow?" he asked.

"Because it works for me"

"What about me? What about when it's good for me?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Troy, playing with the guys isn't important"

Troy sighed, "fine, whatever"

"Lindsey, when…" Gabriella started.

"Not now Gabs"

Troy looked at Gabriella with a hint of sympathy and then back at Lindsey.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. The night was turning into a disaster.

"Why are you acting like this is a chore Troy?"

Sharpay watched the encounter and decided she needed to intervene, "wow, Lindsey that purse must be really heavy?"

Lindsey scrunched her brow, "what?"

"Well, you know, carrying Troy's balls around with you must add substantial weight to your purse"

"What the hell is your problem?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't have a problem. I just think you should give your fiancé his balls back before he sticks his dick elsewhere"

"Sharpay, shut up. You can't talk to people that way" Gabriella said in horror.

Sharpay smiled, "oh but I can. Freedom of speech. You know, one of those presidents signed some paper saying it was okay"

Gabriella turned to Lindsey, "I'm sorry Lindz"

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "why are you sorry? She is the one who decided to use this outing to talk about herself, not caring that you all just wanted to have a good time and not hear about her dinky wedding shit, then she puts on a fake pitty me face, please"

Lindsey went to speak.

"It's fake honey, just like your nose" Sharpay said with a closed mouth smile.

Everyone stood quietly in awe.

Sharpay smiled, "well, I see a hottie at the bar and I for one plan on having a good time. I'll chat you all later," She said as she headed off for the bar.

"Why didn't you stand up for me?" Lindsey asked slapping Troy on the arm.

Troy sighed, "Lindsey please don't start that. Let's just try and have a good time"

Lindsey let out a grunt, "that's not going to happen"

"Lindsey come on" Gabriella tried.

Troy felt a smile form his face at the sound of her sweet voice.

"No Gabs. I love you and all, but your friend is impossible"

"You just have to get to know her. She really is a good friend"

"Well, I guess I will just have to take your word on that one" Lindsey said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Gabriella said in a soft voice.

Lindsey just nodded and stood in place with her arms still crossed.

Gabriella gave Troy a small smile as she walked past him.

Troy moved his hand to the side so that it could brush her side when she walked past. It wasn't enough though.

"I'll get you a drink Lindsey" he said as he walked away.

* * *

**AN: um yeah….there really are no words….right, ha! Whatch think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Wow! Im so glad yall liked the last chapter. The reviews made me laugh…Sharpay will reared her head a good bit in the next few chapters so I hope yall can stomach her outburst and actions, ha!  
**

**PS: if you haven't yet, check out a friends of mines story, _Oasis by canada4ever,_ its amazing...if you like sexy headstrong Troy and stubborn quick tongued Gabriella, you will love it!**

**Yay, Zac and Vanessa are going on Holiday, good for them. I hope they have some good alone time!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Troy stood outside the ladies room staring at the large glass door while his mind fought with his heart as to whether he should venture past the barricade.

Going with his heart, he took a deep breath and pushed through.

"Gabriella" he said softly as he saw her standing with her hands resting on the brim of the marble counter top with her eyes closed.

Gabriella turned to face him as he entered the restroom fully, "Troy, this is the ladies room"

Troy looked around, "so it is"

"What if someone else was in here besides me?"

Troy smiled, "is there?"

Gabriella looked around, "well, no"

Troy walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips, "then it's not an issue is it?" he asked against her bare shoulder sending shivers throughout both their bodies at the contact.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight" he said as he looked at her in the mirror.

Gabriella smiled as her gaze caught his in the reflection.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck, occasionally allowing his tongue to flick against her skin.

Gabriella ran her tongue against the back on her teeth as her eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was evoking in her.

"God, I want you" he said with a groan as he pressed his growing hard on into her backside.

Gabriella brought her hands to the fronts of his thighs and pressed down as she moved them towards his knees, "ohhh, this is soo not good"

Troy traced the path from her neck down to her collar bone with his warm wet tongue"but it feels soo good baby" he said in a husky voice.

Gabriella's breath became shallower, "yeah"

Troy slid his hands up the soft fabric of her dress till they reached her two alluring mounds. He caressed the underneath of her breast as he ran his tongue along the inside of her ear, "mmm you feel good"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and ran her tongue across her lips as the realization that she would be pinned against this counter within minutes with Troy deep inside her. The thought evoked tingles throughout her core, but unfortunately the rational side was beginning to shine through, "Troy, we can't do this here," she said trying to catch her breath "I think you should go"

"I should do a lot of things that I'm not going to do," he said as his lips brushed against her smooth skin.

Gabriella turned around to face him, "really Troy, you should go" she said as she gathered herself.

Troy licked his bottom lip as he nudged her legs open with his knee and leaned into her, "but I'm not"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "God, this is getting to hard Troy."

Troy traced her hip bones with the pads of his thumbs as he brushed his jaw along hers, "its doesn't have to be this hard"

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat at what he was possibly implying. She shook her head, "I don't see your reasoning Troy," she said pushing him away so that she could look into his eyes, "I don't know if you realized, but Sharpay pretty much has _us _figured out"

Troy smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, "I noticed," he said as he nuzzled her neck, "subtlety isn't her forte."

Gabriella pushed him away again, "Troy, don't you understand? It's only a matter of time before others catch on. I mean, we were thinking about having sex in this fucking bathroom for goodness sakes," she said throwing her hands in the air. She let out a sigh and looked into his eyes as she shook her head, "this isn't going to work. We have to stop and I mean it this time."

Troy's face hardened, "I don't want to."

Gabriella furrowed her brow and placed her hands on her hips, "Troy, you are getting married"

"Maybe, I don't want to anymore" he said as he swallowed hard.

Gabriella shook her head and walked towards the door, stopping right in front of it. She bit her lip and turned back to him, "don't say that. Please don't say that"

Troy took a step towards her, "Why? It's how I feel"

Gabriella continued to shake her head, "no, no Troy. It was just a phase, a _thing_ you needed to get out of your system. You are marrying Lindsey"

Troy took another step towards her and shook his head, "you could never be "just a thing" Ella"

Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe and took a step back, "Troy, stop."

Troy moved so that he was only inches from her, "are you sure you want me to?" he asked as he locked his eyes on hers, staring straight into her soul.

Gabriella didn't say anything. Her mind, her body and her heart wouldn't let her.

Troy ran his hand down her cheek, "I'll end it Ella, just say the word"

Gabriella shook her head, "why can't we just go back to way it was before," she pleaded, knowing in heart it wasn't feasible.

Troy grinned as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I can't. When I see you, I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you. It's not going to go away"

Gabriella did her best to stand her ground, "It's just sex Troy"

Troy let out a small laugh, "yeah, great sex actually, but it's so much more and you know it"

Gabriella just stared at him at a loss for words.

Troy continued," you're smart, you're caring, and you're beautiful. I want you, all of you" he said against her lips as he closed the aching gap between their lips.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight as she relished in Troy kiss, his touch, his everything. As usual it felt amazing.

Troy ran his tongue along the entrance of her mouth and she parted her lips allowing their mouths to become one.

Troy pulled away and looked into her warm eyes, "I'm going to tell her"

Gabriella felt her pulse begin to race, "no!"

"What? Why?" Troy said with hurt eyes.

Gabriella felt tears begin to form in her eyes, "you can't tell her. We can't do this. I can't do this."

Troy swallowed and traced the side of her face with his finger, "yes you can"

Gabriella shook her head, "no. Lindsey has always been there. As much as a pain in the ass she is, she has always been there for me and I can't do this to her, she loves you. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy."

"What about you Gabriella? What about your happiness?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll deal. I always have"

Troy felt his heart ache, "So, you're just going to ignore your feelings?" he asked as she shook his head.

Gabriella felt tears threatening to fall, "it doesn't matter what I feel Troy" she said as she looked into his heart wrenching eyes.

"What about my feelings? What about what I want?" Troy pleaded.

Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up, "I'm sorry" she said just above a whisper and ducked out the door.

Troy stood staring at the now vacant space, feeling as if his heart had been pulled out from his chest.

* * *

Gabriella stood at the bar strumming her fingers against the hard wood. She had done the right thing, at least that's what she kept telling herself anyway. She shook her head, "right thing" she said to herself. She wasn't sure she knew the meaning of the phrase anymore. Sleeping with your best friend's fiancé wasn't the right thing. Sleeping with him over and over again sure as hell was the right thing and falling for him was so far beyond the right thing that it wasn't even conceivable.

"What crawled up your butt?"

Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay looking at her smugly.

"It wasn't Troy was it? Because you should really do things like that in the confinement of your own home, or nearby hotel room, whatever"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "shut up Sharpay.

"Please, you're not mad at me for standing up for you with "cocky ass bitch Barbie" are you?"

"You were slightly out of line Shar"

"Nah, I'm never out of line. That wench deserved all she got, not to mention she needs a good foot in the ass. If only I weren't wearing my brand new Christian Louboutin because I would gladly give it her."

Sharpay thought for a minute, "what the hell, I'll do it." She patted Gabriella on the shoulder, "It's for a good cause, besides it's been a good day and half since I had a good bitch fight" she said as she narrowed her eyes and headed for Lindsey.

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arm, "Shar, please don't"

Sharpay tilted her head, "what? Ugh, you got me all excited about slapping a hoe and now you tell me I can't, what the hell?"

Gabriella went to speak but stopped abruptly as she saw two arms snake around Sharpays waist.

Sharpay looked up into the dark eyes staring down at her, "took you long enough" she said as she took the drink from his hand.

"Zeke?" Gabriella said with a scrunched brow.

Zeke smiled, "Hey Gabs, how are you?"

"She's sexually frustrated thanks to your friend"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "Sharpay"

"What? What are you talking about baby?" Zeke asked looking down at Sharpay.

"Heavy breather with the hot blue eye and sexy ass" Sharpay responded as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Zeke asked, still confused.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "Shar, stop" she said between gritted teeth.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "the dude engaged that to retched bitch over there" she said pointing to Lindsey.

Zeke turned around to see who she was pointing at and then looked back at her, "Troy?"

Sharpay giggled and ran her hand down his cheek, "good thing you're fucking hot baby"

Zeke's face turned to confusion, "huh?"

"Nothing" she replied.

Zeke shrugged, "okay"

Sharpay placed her drink on the bar and looked back at Zeke, "come on my delicious bit of eye candy. Show me what that body is going to do to me later tonight….naked" Sharpay said with a wink as she pulled Zeke onto the dance floor and began banging her ass into his pelvis making a "O" face every time her butt his crotch.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Hey Beautiful"

Gabriella turned around and then smiled slightly, "Hey Wade. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "couple buddies of mine wanted to get a drink and we heard this place was pretty cool, so here I am"

Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement, "this is a fun place"

Wade moved closer to Gabriella and leaned against the bar, "so, ready to start work in couple weeks"

Gabriella grinned, "Yeah, I actually am"

Wade smiled down at her, "me too. Can I, um, get you drink?"

Gabriella hesitated for a minute, "um, sure"

"What's your poison?"

"Troy Bolton" she thought to herself. "Um, gin and tonic," she responded.

Wade gave her smile and then ordered her a drink.

* * *

Troy had spent the last ten minutes trying to get his head on straight and then the next eight minutes trying to order Lindsey her fucking drink. He walked through the dance floor to where he had left Lindsey, but he stopped abruptly. He suddenly felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into his chest and gut.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he felt his pulse begin to race and his breathing become more erratic. Anger, jealousy and rage filled him from head toe as he saw the woman he desired laughing with someone else. Someone he knew, someone he sure as hell didn't like.

His free hand turned into a fist and his knuckles began to turn white as his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is she doing?" he asked himself, "why is she talking to him? I thought she knew better" Troy shook his head, wanting nothing more than to go and scoop her up and pull her away from that loser. He was no good; he knew it and he thought she did too.

"If only looks could kill, right HB?"

Troy looked down to see Sharpay staring up at him with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" he responded bring his eyes back to Gabriella.

Sharpay turned her head to look at Gabriella talking to some dude with blond swoopy hair and one hell of a body. She looked Troy over noting that it wasn't as pristine as Troy's, but pretty damn close.

"You better stake your claim" she said.

Troy looked at her.

Sharpay smirked, "you might want to break it off with your fiancé first though," she said as she tapped on the shoulder, "just a suggestion though"

* * *

**AN: It's getting beyond complicated! Hmm, whatcha think? Hope yall liked it!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Im so glad yall are loving Sharpay…more to come, I promise. I hope yall are enjoying Troy and Gabriella's characters too! I'm having a blast with this story and it makes it sooo much better that yall are too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Wade bit his bottom lip, "So, you wanna dance?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile and nodded.

Wade led her by the small of her back to the dance floor. His hands soon rested on her hips as he smiled down upon her and began to move his body to the music.

Gabriella swallowed as she let Wade pull her closer to his body and move against her. She brought her hands to circle his neck as she bit the inside of her mouth and allowed her body to move along with his.

Wade's arms wrapped tighter around her slim hips as his pelvis moved lightly against hers, allowing them to become one with the song.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes momentarily trying her best to gather herself. Dancing with Wade was nothing like dancing with Troy. To be honest the only reason she accepted his invitation was in the hopes to escape. Too bad it hadn't worked. All she could think about was how she wished that it was Troy's hands caressing the small of her back; Troy's hot breath lingering on her skin; Troy's arms wrapped securely around her aching body. But it wasn't Troy, it was Wade, a guy she knew better than to get wrapped up in. However, at that moment it didn't matter, she would have tried anything. She needed to get Troy out of her mind. She needed to try and erase the fact that he had offered to call of his wedding, for her.

* * *

Troy stood in complete rage, jealousy and pain as he watched Gabriella dance with Wade. His blood was boiling over and he felt a low growl form in his throat as he watched Wade grind his dick against Gabriella. Troy licked his lips as his breathing became more erratic, wanting nothing more than to punch Wade square in the jaw and claim Gabriella as his own and come clean.

"Baby, can I have my drink?"

Troy snapped his head to see Lindsey standing next to him with an inquisitive look.

"Huh?"

Lindsey pointed to the drink in his hand, "My drink?"

Troy shook his head, "Ah, okay, sorry" he said as he handed her the drink and then turned his attention back to Gabriella.

Lindsey wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and snuggled her head into his chest.

Troy felt his heart twinge as guilt and sorrow filled him. He and Lindsey had their differences, many differences, but he had still fallen in love with her, at least enough to want to marry her. He never thought these feelings would erupt with Gabriella like this, but they had and were very hard to ignore. It was wrong and he knew it, but he couldn't stop and he couldn't tell anyone either.

Lindsey smiled, "Looks like Gabs is enjoying herself."

Troy narrowed his eyes and remained silent.

"Man, she can move" Lindsey said with a laugh.

Troy let out a long breath, "Yeah she can" he said to himself.

"If I wasn't still pissed about that Sharpay bitch, I might compliment her."

Troy didn't say anything.

"He looks real into her though" Lindsey said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Of course he is" Troy blurted out, sounding a little smug.

"What was that for?" Lindsey asked with a furrowed brow.

"It was nothing" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Troy swallowed knowing he needed to calm down, "Nothing is wrong with me"

Lindsey scrunched her brow, "You don't seem like nothing's wrong."

"Fine, I just don't like that dude" he said trying to calm down.

Lindsey looked at Wade and then back at Troy, "Why?"

"Because he is a fucking loser. He just wants to fuck her" Troy said with a little more anger and attitude than he intended.

Lindsey shrugged, "So, maybe that's what she wants too"

Troy felt his skin crawl and his body tense up.

"Whatever, did you close the tab? I'm kind of tired" Lindsey asked as she finished off her drink.

Troy took her empty glass, "I'll be right back"

Troy made his way over to the bar and stood impatiently as he waited for the bartender to close him out. He looked around the club and his gaze stopped on Wade and Gabriella standing by the exit. Troy grabbed his credit card and ticket and made a bee line for them.

"Bolton" Wade said as Troy approached.

Troy scrunched his brow and gave him a smirk, "Johnson"

"Are you leaving?" Troy asked as he directed his attention to Gabriella.

Gabriella felt her heart begin to race just at the sight of his intense blue eyes and strong body, "um, thinking about it"

Wade chimed in, "I was going to escort her home"

Troy gave him a wicked grin, "That won't be necessary"

Wade grinned, "If you say so Bolton," he said as he took Gabriella's hand in his and kissed it, "I'll see you around Gabriella"

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Yeah"

At that moment, Troy fought the urge to wrap his hands around Wade's neck and slam him against the hard brick wall.

Troy waited for Wade to leave before he turned to Gabriella, "What are you doing?"

"Not getting a ride home. Thanks for that" she said sarcastically.

Troy scoffed, "I think you would have gotten a little more than that Ella and you know it"

Gabriella went to speak, but stopped when Lindsey approached, "Baby, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're going to bring Gabriella home, okay?"

Lindsey shrugged, "Sure, whatever" she said with a hint of attitude.

"It's not necessary Troy, seriously"

"Gabriella, just get in the car" Lindsey said as she climbed into the front seat.

Gabriella looked at Troy and then crawled into the back seat.

Troy drove in the direction of Gabriella's apartment, occasionally sneaking glances at her in the rearview mirror. He felt a smile curl on his lips as he watched her stare out the window, biting the inside of her cheek.

They pulled up to the apartment and Gabriella sat in the car for a minute wishing the awkwardness wasn't so intense.

"Lindsey, I'm really sorry about Sharpay" she said mentally rolling her eyes. Lindsey was so damn stubborn sometimes.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

Gabriella waited a minute trying to think of something, "Call me tomorrow?" she asked hopeful.

Lindsey let out a sigh, "Yeah"

Gabriella smiled knowing that it was a start, "Okay"

Lindsey gave her a small smile, "I want to talk to you about the grand opening of the store"

Gabriella nodded as she opened the car door; "Great" she said and then made her way to door of her building.

"I'm going to make sure Gabriella gets in okay" Troy said to Lindsey.

Lindsey nodded as she pulled out her phone, "Okay"

Troy hurried to catch Gabriella. He stuck his hand in the elevator to halt it when he realized she had just gotten on.

Gabriella looked up and caught Troy piercing blue eyes, "Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy stepped into the elevator, "Making sure you get in okay" he said with a smirk.

Gabriella took a step forward and crossed her arms, "I think I could have managed"

Troy remained silent as he leaned against the back of the elevator eyeing her up and down.

Gabriella could feel his eyes trailing over her body. She bit the inside of her cheek as waves of tingles began to overtake her as she tried to anticipate what he might do next.

She shifted from one foot to the other, "You aren't making this any easier Troy," she said with her back to him.

"I'm not trying to," he said bluntly.

Gabriella sighed and pressed the number seven.

Gabriella licked her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. Troy's scent was quickly filling the small confined space, making her stomach tighten with want and need.

Troy took a step forward so that his chest was inches from Gabriella's backside. He rubbed his lips together as he brought his hands to rest on the sides on her legs.

Gabriella's eyes shot open as she stopped breathing. She swallowed trying to regain the ability to breathe, think, anything to counteract the sensory overload she was encountering.

Troy's fingers played with the hem of her dress as he brought his mouth to the crook of her neck, "Gabriella" he said in a low deep voice, letting his warmth linger on the nape of her neck.

Gabriella's breathing became more erratic, but she remained silent, not that she could speak if she wanted to anyway.

Troy's finger's traveled up her legs lifting the black slinky material with them. He grinned as he left open mouth kisses down the crook of her neck to her bare shoulder and back up.

He loved the feel of her under his fingers and the taste of her on his lips. He had never felt something so soft, so smooth and so enticing.

Gabriella tilted her head back slightly becoming entranced by his touch and his presence.

Troy traced the folds of her ear with his tongue, savoring her sweetness, "the last time we were in here, I had your dress in the most enticing position," he whispered as he lifted her dress over her waist and began fingering the waist of her g-string, "God," he sighed, "how I wanted to be inside you that night"

Gabriella let out a whimper as she felt a pounding at her core causing her to become wetter.

Troy turned her around so that he could look into her dark eyes as he encaged her with his arms. His breathing had become shallow and his eyes were full of want and need. He ran his hand down her cheek and brought his mouth inches from hers, "and I want to be inside you tonight" he whispered as he traced her lips with his tongue, "and I know you want to same thing baby"

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. She crashed her lips onto his as she plunged her tongue into his mouth acting on all her feelings she had been trying to suppress all evening.

Troy moaned into her mouth as his hands moved to her ass and squeezed with desire. He pressed his hard-on into her as he slightly lifted her up.

Gabriella released Troy's tantalizing tongue and delicious lips as she tried her best to catch her breath, "Oh My God" she choked out.

Troy grinned as he traced her lips his finger.

The elevator had dinged minutes ago, neither one the wiser.

"I'm supposed to push you away. This is supposed to be over" she said shaking her head.

Troy ran his tongue across his bottom lip, "Yeah, but you can't, I can't"

Gabriella stared into his eyes trying to find something that she didn't like, something she could use as to why this shouldn't happen, other than the obvious because that sure as hell wasn't deterring her.

"Troy" she said sounding defeated as she stepped backwards out the elevator shaking her head.

Troy smiled, "Good night my Ella" he said with a grin as he stared into her eyes.

Gabriella swallowed and her expression softened as she watched his gleaming eyes and sparkling smile disappear behind the metal door.

"Oh, I'm so fucked" she said as she stood frozen in her spot knowing she was digging herself into a hole deeper and deeper, even if she didn't want to.

* * *

**AN: Guess G just can't say NO! I mean could you? Ha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: I think it's funny that some of yall are turning on Troy, Ha. Things will start be revealed and hopefully shed some light on why Gabriella doesn't want to tell Lindsey as well as maybe make yall want to strangle Troy less….I dunno, I hope yall are still enjoying the story none the less.**

_**Song..."into ya" jesse mccartney**_

**Anyway on to the next chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"If you let me put a little into ya, for so long I've been trying to get into ya"

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and lifted her head off the pillow.

"Let me in your brain I'll be in your heart, I'll be that good thing that you just can't put down"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure either dancing or having a seizure in her den. She blinked until her vision became clear.

"Sharpay?"

"Get up in my canopy, bring that over here girl and talk to me" Sharpay sang as she bopped her head and flailed her body about.

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella screamed as she crawled out of bed, still getting no response.

"While you're on your back I'm a touch you slowly, keep you paralyzed so you barely move" Sharpay bellowed as she popped her butt in and out as she pushed her chest forward and back and shrugged her shoulders.

Gabriella approached her and ripped the earphones from her ears, now getting her attention. She shook her head and stared at her with curious eyes, "what the hell are you doing?"

Sharpay looked her up and down, "that's what you wear to bed?" she said moving her finger up and down.

Gabriella looked down at her short black lace night gown, "yeah, why?"

Sharpay shrugged, "no wonder Troy's fucking you."

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"So you admit it, he's fucking you?" she asked with an evil grin.

"I didn't say that" Gabriella spat back.

"You didn't not say it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yes, actually I did"

"Not today" Sharpay replied with a devious look.

Gabriella shook her head, "what are you doing here?"

Sharpay laughed, "The ole avoidance tactic, total work of an amateur"

Gabriella turned away from Sharpay and made her way to the kitchen to fix some coffee.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen.

Sharpay adjusted her clothing, "your super's key"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "he just gave it to you"

"Gave it, stole it, whatever" Sharpay said nonchalantly as she leaned back on the couch.

"You're nuts" Gabriella said as she walked back into the den with two cups of coffee.

"Or creative" Sharpay quickly shot back.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm sure that's what the criminals all say"

Sharpay shrugged, "maybe so, maybe they were just being creative, like how fast can I hot wire this car or pick this lock"

"You can't be serious?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Of course not" Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Right" Gabriella said with a grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, you want to tell me why you were dancing like an idiot in my living room?"

Sharpay turned to her with wide eyes, "like an idiot?"

Gabriella laughed.

"I was practicing, thank you very much"

"For what?"

"The next Jesse McCartney video"

Gabriella smiled, "of course"

"I'm going to be in it"

Gabriella nodded, "really? Does he know?"

Sharpay perched her lips, "he will" she smirked evilly, "soon enough"

Gabriella held her mug to her mouth and shook her head, "I don't even want to know"

"Good thinking, I wouldn't want you to be an accessory"

Gabriella laughed, "To your creativity"

Sharpay grinned and nodded, "exactly"

Gabriella smiled, "I've missed you"

Sharpay grinned, "I know"

Gabriella laughed and got up and brought her and Sharpay's mugs into the kitchen.

Sharpay stretched out on the couch and began examining the cushions as she got comfortable, "Have you and Troy been fucking on this couch?"

Gabriella dropped the mug in the sink, making a loud bang, "what"

"Oh, I think you heard me"

Gabriella walked back into the den, "no" she said bluntly.

"But you have fucked elsewhere?"

"Gabriella rolled her eyes, "will you stop?"

Sharpay smiled, "I will when you admit you and Troy are bumping uglies"

Gabriella made a disgusted face, "actually Shar, I have never understood that phrase"

"Would like you like me to explain it to you?" Sharpay offered.

Gabriella raised her hands, "um no, I'm good, thanks"

Sharpay shrugged, "okay"

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what"

"That you and Troy are fucking"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "will you please stop saying that"

Sharpay smiled, "saying what"

"Fucking"

"Okay"

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she sat down in the chair across from Sharpay.

"When are you going to tell me that you and Troy are having Coitus?" Sharpay asked with a grin.

"Sharpay!"

"What? I didn't say it"

"Give it up"

"Is that what you tell Troy?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

Sharpay grinned, "I know you are. I saw you and I saw him last night. He had no desire to be with or talk to that frigid clamped leg hag and you had no desire to talk to that Paul Walker wanna be"

Gabriella remained silent.

"Just say it. You know I won't judge. I mean he's hot and has one fine ass and probably a huge…"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled.

Sharpay grinned, "yes" she said innocently.

Gabriella shook he head.

"Say it with me…I let Troy Bolton give it to me good"

"I'm going to slap you" Gabriella shot back.

"No, I got slapped enough last night" she smirked, "and it was gooood"

"Oh my God, I don't want to hear this"

"Okay, we can talk about you then"

"I'm good, thanks though"

"So, you're good in bed, I'll have to ask Troy"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she picked at her nails.

Sharpay got up from the couch and walked to the end table where Gabriella's iphone was sitting.

Gabriella looked up and saw her phone in Sharpay's hands, "what are you doing?"

"Calling Troy and ask him how you are in bed. Should I just call his and Lindsey's condo? That's probably the best way to reach him right?" she said nonchalantly.

Gabriella jumped off the couch and lunged for Sharpay, "no!" she screamed.

Sharpay smirked, "why?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "fine"

Sharpay put her hand on her hip, "fine what?"

Gabriella licked her lips and let out a long breath, "I'm sleeping with Troy"

Sharpay's eyes lit up, "sleeping with, eh? As is plural and still ongoing?"

Gabriella walked away, "yeah" she said under her breath.

Sharpay shook her head, "damn"

Gabriella plopped down on the couch, "pulease, you already knew"

Sharpay took a seat next to her, "I know, but there is just something about hearing the confirmation"

"Yeah, well, now you really know and I feel like an awful person"

"Sharpay shrugged, "but you're not"

"Sharpay, I'm the one that got them together and now I could be the one who breaks them up"

"Speaking of that, why her? I mean, I'm way better and he's fucking hot and I'm smokin'. Why not hook him up with me?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Sharpay"

"Oh, sorry, my bad. He's your guy. Well, actually he's technically not your guy, he's that wanker bitch Lindsey's, but it's all the same"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "thanks for clearing that up" she said sarcastically.

"How many times?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't remember"

"Well, that's a start" Sharpay said with a laugh.

Gabriella gave a small smile.

"Do you want it to continue?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, it's been in my experience that they never leave their wives,"

Gabriella scrunched her brow.

"Don't worry, I never asked them too" Sharpay said trying to reassure her.

"Um okay"

"He said he'd end it with her" Gabriella blurted out in a low voice.

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "Shut up! Shut up, Shut the hell up!"

Gabriella nodded.

"So, it's more than you are making it out to be?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"When did he tell you this?"

"Last night, in the ladies room"

Sharpay nodded in understanding, "oh, when he crawled up your ass" she said with a smirk.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy didn't crawl up my ass."

"Well, I'm sure something crawled up something"

"I'm not answering that"

"Whatever, so what did you say when he offered that?" Sharpay said as she inched closer to Gabriella on the couch.

"I told him I didn't want him to"

Sharpay slapped her, "what the hell is wrong with you?! Why?"

Gabriella rubbed her arm, "because, I don't want to hurt her."

"Okay, so are you going to stop sleeping with him?"

"I need to"

"But you don't want to"

"No" she said under her breath, "God, I'm a horrible person" she said as she got up from the couch.

"Eh" Sharpay said as she got up and walked over to Gabriella. She rubbed her back, "Gabi, just go with it. See what happens. I mean obviously he has doubts with the tight ass"

"What if I'm just a fuck? What if I'm just a fling? What if I'm just one last hoorah?"

"I'm guessing you don't want to just been any of those?" Sharpay asked as she scrunched her face.

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "of course not"

"okay, okay, just checking, so do you have feelings for him?"

Gabriella swallowed and said what she had been thinking for the past few days now, "yeah, I believe I do and that why it's gets getting beyond fucked up."

"Uh huh, okay well let's start at the beginning; has he done anything to indicate that you are just a fling, a fuck or a last hoorah?"

"Well, no"

"Ok well there you go" Sharpay said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"What if he just doesn't know he is doing that yet?" Gabriella asked full of concern.

"Geez, you think too much. Just be happy, enjoy life. Enjoy the great sex. Seriously and you say I'm crazy."

Gabriella sighed, "God this sucks"

"It could be worse" Sharpay said as she sat back down.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and raised her eyebrow, "how?"

Sharpay smirked, "you could be Lindsey"

"Thanks Shar, Thanks a lot" Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

Sharpay laughed.

* * *

**AN: Well, those craving Sharpay…you just got her! I hope yall liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Well, Im glad yall all like Sharpay, but I thinks it's time yall begin to get a better understanding of the relationships in this story. I hope this one does just that with Lindsey and Gabriella's. Gabriella is fighting with her undeniable feelings for Troy as well as her loyalty to Lindsey, only one can win…only time will tell which one. Keep in mind Troy wants to tell Lindsey but he's stuck as you remember from previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Flashback_

_Gabriella threw her large suitcase on the twin bed and began franticly throwing her close inside it. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and began looking around the room for anything she couldn't live without. _

"_Hey Gabs, you wanna go down to the union and watch the …" Lindsey started as she entered Gabriella's room, but stopped abruptly when she saw what Gabriella was doing._

"_Gabriella, is everything okay?" Lindsey asked worried as she took in the large suitcase and its contents._

_Gabriella looked over her shoulder briefly, "no" she said coldly and continued packing her bag._

_Lindsey walked over and stood next to her, "okay, so what's wrong? What happen?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, "everything, I just need to get out of here. I should have never come."_

_Lindsey's eyes widen, "what are you talking about?"_

_Gabriella remained silent, but continued to back up her belongings._

_Lindsey watched her in awe for a minute before she slammed the suitcase shut and pulled Gabriella to face her, "What gives Gabs? We've only started our second semester of freshman year, why are trying to hightail it out of here already?"_

"_Because, I just, I just can't do this. I should have never come here" _

_Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "that's bullshit Gabs. I know I have only known you for like five months but, I know bull shit when I see it or hear it."_

_Gabriella's eyes widen, "what?"_

"_Tell me what's going on, because seriously this just seems out of the blue for me. I mean, yes you spend an ungodly amount of time in your room with your books, but you genuinely seemed like you were happy"_

_Gabriella nodded, "I was"_

"_Well then, what's wrong?"She asked as she led them to the couch in front of the T.V._

"_I'm alone" Gabriella said under her breath._

_Lindsey looked at her with confusion, "What? Why would you say that?"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "it's just, when I'm not studying my mind begins to wander and it always ends with me realizing I'm alone. I have no body"_

_Lindsey pulled Gabriella into a hug, "that's not true Gabs, you have your Mom," Lindsey said having remembered meeting her when she moved in._

_Gabriella scoffed, "who I haven't seen since I left for college"_

"_Your friends from home" Lindsey continued._

"_Who are so wrapped up in their new lives that I hardly see them."_

_Lindsey looked at her, "you talk to them on the phone right?"_

_Gabriella nodded, "yeah, but it's not the same. I just feel like everything stable in my life, everything I know or knew is slipping right from my grasp"_

"_Well, something made you decide to come out here and you just have to remember that. Think of the positive, think of what this means for your future," Lindsey laughed, "man, I sound like my Dad. Hmm, I guess he was right, but don't ever tell him I said that, but seriously Gabriella you have me. I'm here and if you ever need anything I'll be here, always" Lindsey said with a smile._

_Gabriella allowed herself to give a small smile._

_Lindsey looked around the room, "you know, maybe if you left the confinement of these four walls and actually took me up on doing things, anything, your mind wouldn't make you feel so bad."_

_Gabriella shrugged, "maybe you're right"_

"_Of course I'm right"_

_Gabriella laughed, at that moment Lindsey reminded her of Sharpay._

_Lindsey pulled Gabriella up from the couch, "come on, we going exploring. This will be the first day of the new Gabriella."_

"_I don't know" Gabriella said hesitantly. _

_Lindsey rolled her eyes, "the fun Gabriella needs to rear her head, come on. You need to realize why it's a good thing you came here, other than to study. You need to show the world that strong and passionate girl that hides inside"_

_Gabriella grinned, "Okay"_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella's eyes opened and she looked around the room. She let out a sigh as she rolled over onto her side. That day Lindsey had truly made a profound difference in her life. If Lindsey hadn't walked in when she did, who knows what would have happen. She probably would have left Boston, gone home and fell right back into the same ole routine. She had by no means become a party animal, far from it, but Lindsey showed her that it was okay to be on her own, that she was strong enough. That day really had been the first day of the new Gabriella. She stood her ground and succeeded and did it all with a smile and an "I can do anything" attitude. No matter how many times Gabriella felt the urge to ring Lindsey's neck because she was acting like a diva princess, she still loved her all the same and appreciated her, and Lindsey was true to her word, she was there for her, always and anytime. Gabriella had gotten herself where she was today, but she still owed a great deal of thanks to Lindsey for pushing her and making her open her eyes to all the possibilities out there, because once Gabriella did, she realized that she could take them on and be successful.

Gabriella ran her tongue against her bottom lip as she rolled over onto her back, "and how do I repay her? By sleeping with her fiancé" she shook her head, "and enjoying it" she said aloud.

"Ugh" she yelled as she banged her head against the pillow.

* * *

Gabriella had managed to lay low for the past week or so. Sharpay had taken up with Zeke and was preoccupied with whatever that encompassed. Lindsey was preoccupied with the store opening which meant _others_ were too. However, today was the day that she would have to venture out of her safe haven and enter the work world. Which would be the start of her working medical career and be full of promise, hard work, humbleness, learning and of course, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella entered the hospital and took a deep breath as she made her way for the elevator. She entered and pressed the number four as she gave the people in the elevator a small smile. Once 

reaching her floor she checked in with the nurse's station and went to meet her colleagues in the staff locker room.

She took in the few faces that had arrived before her. She greeted them and introduced herself, then took a seat in a chair located amongst the lockers and awaited the rest of the interns and the residents they would be assigned to.

Gabriella looked up from the paperwork she had been reviewing when she felt someone take a seat next to her.

She looked up at the presence, "Hey Wade" Gabriella said with a small smile.

He smiled back, "how are you?"

"I'm good, ready to get started"

Wade crossed his leg over his knee and draped his arm around Gabriella's chair as he leaned back in his, "I know, I hope my resident doesn't suck"

Gabriella scrunched her brow and laughed nervously, "Um, yeah that would be kind of bad"

Wade nodded, "yeah, because then you spend your first year doing all the bad shit"

Gabriella nodded knowing he was right.

"So, I had fun the other night" Wade stated.

"Um, yeah. PM is always fun" she responded trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Just then the door swung open and in walked the guy who made her heart race, her stomach flutter and her pleasure spots beg for attention. She bit her bottom lip as his intoxicating eyes found hers.

Troy felt his stomach tumble when he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in messy bun on top of her head with the occasional curly trestle falling down her face and neck. Her make-up was minimal, but alluring all the same. He felt a twinge in his groan as he took in her attire, he never thought scrubs could be sexy, but Gabriella managed to negate that fact. A huge smile formed on his lips at the sight of her, but that smile soon harden when he saw who was seated next to her, who had his arm draped around what certainly wasn't his to draped around, Wade Johnson. He clenched his jaw and made his way over to them, taking the seat on the other side of Gabriella.

"Hey Ella" he said with smirk as he connected his eyes with hers.

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat as his masculine scent swept her nostrils and the sound of her name on his lips sent chills throughout her body.

"Hey Troy" she said sweetly.

Troy gave Wade a snotty glance, "Johnson"

Wade scooted closer to Gabriella, "Bolton"

Troy felt a growl form in his throat at Wade's movement, but he knew he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Luckily the residents entered the room seconds later; taking away his thoughts of pounding Wade into the floor, for now that is.

"All right guys and gals we are going to be your residents for this first year. Michael, Kevin and myself, I'm Jen by the way, will have you all divided amongst us"

"Conway, Maggio and Lopez, you will be with Michael" She said and signaled for them to go stand with Michael.

"Willis, Campsi, and Johnson, you will be with Kevin" She said motioning for them to go meet with Kevin.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and gave her a grin.

"Alright and that leaves, Bolton, Montez and McKessie with me"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "McKessie?"

Jen nodded, "she was a late add. She won't be here until tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded in awe, "Taylor McKessie?"

Jen looked down at her paper, "McKessie comma Taylor from Berkley"

"Yep, that's her" Gabriella said with a grin.

Jen smiled at her excitement, "well, you two come over here and we can get started"

Gabriella and Troy stood and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez" she said as she stuck her hand out.

Jen took her hand, "Jen"

"And I'm Troy Bolton" Troy said with a grin.

Jen laughed, "So, you're the Dr. Bolton all the nurses were fawning over earlier," she laughed again, please don't let that be a distraction." She said half joking, half serious.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course they were" she said under her breath.

Troy grinned as he heard her.

"Well, I'm pretty laid back as long as you get your worked done on time and offer the patients the best care. I expect you and your teammates to work well together and help each other out." She smiled, "considering you know McKessie Gabriella I can't see that being a problem, right?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "right"

Troy couldn't help but smile at how happy Gabriella looked, "Gabriella and I work pretty well together too, right Gabriella" he said a little too sexual for Gabriella's taste as he draped his arm around her shoulder, loving that he finally got to touch her.

Gabriella felt tingles fill her body from her toes to her head, "right"

Jen nodded, "great, well let's get started. Our group will have internal Med first, while the others will be on EM and Radiology. I want you two to take exam rooms one through six as best you can and when McKessie arrives tomorrow she will be able to aid you in the work load from those rooms. It's going to be tough at first, but once you get in the swing of things it will become second nature. Page me if anything comes up, if not, we will have a debrief in the morning, but we will talk between now and then. Good luck" Jen said as she handed them a stack of charts and left the locker room.

Troy and Gabriella looked around and saw that everyone had left the locker room and it was just them still occupying it.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "um, do you want to take one through three and I take four through six"

Troy grinned, "I've missed you"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, please"

Troy swept a curl behind her ear, "I really have"

Gabriella felt her body heat rise and her pulse quicken. It had been over a week since Troy had touched her.

Troy licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

Gabriella gave him a smile as she rolled her eyes, "we need to get to work Troy"

"Speaking of, how do you know this McKessie chick?"

"Do you remember me talking to you about a friend of mine name Taylor?"

Troy nodded, "a little, not as much as Sharpay, but some"

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah well, Sharpay tends to over shadow, always has"

Troy nodded as he took in how the V of her pale blue scrub top hit just above her cleavage showing off her ivory lace cami. He tilted his head to the side and soon found himself wishing she wasn't wearing her white lab coat because the lusciousness of her round petit ass was being shaded by the white cotton fabric. God, how he loved just looking at her,

"Well, Taylor is one of my best friends from back home. I knew she interviewed with Massachusetts General, but I never knew it was a strong option, I guess it was and she got it"

Troy scrunched his brow, "I don't get how you couldn't know?"

"She and her family have been away visiting her sister in England for quite some time. I guess when she got word, graduation was soon to happen and shortly thereafter she went away, I don't know, the last few months have been kind of crazy for all of us you know. We haven't talked much"

Troy nodded in understanding, his life had only recently become crazy, but he wasn't sure it was a bad thing.

"I love that she is going to be here, Shar is going to shit" She said with a small laugh.

"If she can remove herself from Zeke" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled, "Point taken"

Troy felt his heart jump at the sound of her giggle and soon a sense of desire and need filled his core, "God, I just want to feel you" he blurted out as he wrapped a curl around his finger and stepped closer to her.

Gabriella sighed as she bit the inside of her cheek. Shoot her now, the sound in his voice and the arousal of his words had her aching for the same. Gabriella looked up into his eyes hoping they wouldn't devour her and make her lose all her senses at this moment.

Troy unraveled her curl from his finger and brought his hand to cup the base of her head, brining her face closer to his as he slowly took in her sweet smell.

Gabriella wet her lips with her tongue never letting her eyes leave his gaze, "Troy, we need to get to work" she whispered and stepped back.

Troy sighed in disappointment, but knew she was right, "Yeah"

Gabriella smiled, "come on, it will be fun. It will be like back in medical school" she said trying to ease the complexity of the situation and the obvious ache they were feeling.

Gabriella handed him half the charts, "let's go" she said as she made her way out the door. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile before stepping out into the hospital.

Troy grinned, "I hope we can expand on that fun " he said under his breath as he followed the path she had just taken.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: This chapter will give you a little more insight into Troy and Gabriella's relationship. I hope yall are enjoying these chapters and much as the others. I know they are getting more intense, and that will continue, but I still hope yall are still enjoying the concept. Feel free to leave me any thoughts or concerns.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been so loyal to this story as well as my others by leaving me your kind thoughts, they mean a lot. As well as the new comers, it's amazing! I really just enjoy writing, so the words yall leave just really make me smile, Thanks for that….**

**On to the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella sat at their usual large wooden table in the back of the dimly lit library studying for their genetic test three. Well, Gabriella was diligently studying while Troy seemed to have checked out thirty minutes ago._

_Gabriella smirked as she crumpled a piece of notebook paper. She gave a dazed Troy one more look over before aiming and scoring to hit him straight on the side of his chiseled face._

_Troy shook his head and turned his narrowed gaze to her, "What the hell Ella"_

_Gabriella giggled, "something wrong?"_

_Troy ran his tongue over the bottom of his lip as his eyes lit up, "I'll get you back"_

_Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "and how do you plan to do that?"_

_Troy stood up from his chair._

_Gabriella felt her insides tighten as she watched him place his strong hands on the edge of the table and lean his muscular body across the width of the smooth wood. She felt her mouth go dry as he brought his face inches from hers. _

_Troy smirked as his eyes turned upward and he ran his tongue quickly along his lips, "by kicking your ass on this test."_

_Troy watched as her beautiful warm eyes lit up and a devious grin formed on her perfect mouth. He felt a tightness in his groan as he watched her lean back in the chair crossing her arms across her chest. He let his gaze move down to where her breast had just peeked through the top of her V-neck cotton T thanks to her previous movement. He felt his smirk grow wider as he noticed her cross her legs slowly, inching her shorts a little higher. He released his gaze from her soft and enticing skin and captured her eyes once more, "aren't you going to challenge me?" he said giving her a side grin._

_Gabriella smirked, "Don't I always"_

_Troy stood up tall, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Gabriella swallowed as she watched him meet her challenge. Her gazed moved to his biceps stretching the soft pale blue t-shirt to the limit, aching to be freed, touched, licked. She stood up from the table and walked over to the side of the table where Troy was standing. She gave him a grin as she shimmed her way onto the top of the table and crossed her legs._

_Troy watched her every move with utter curiosity. He and Gabriella ever since they met almost two years ago had hit it off and their friendship flourished. From day one they always seemed to have a flirtatious banter that surrounded them, but that was all it ever seemed to amount to, pure talk, no action, which had been fine, until recently. Their normally flirtatious manner had seemed to take on a life of its own over the past couple months confusing him and he was pretty sure confusing her._

_Gabriella wasn't sure what had come over her, but whenever she was in his presence she seemed to lose all conscience thought, she just did whatever came to her, no premeditation. Did she like Troy? Yes, he was a great guy. Did she want to sleep with him? Who didn't, he was hot. Would she ever follow through? No! Yes, their flirtatious manner had jumped up a few notches, but he meant a lot to her and she wasn't sure testing the waters in other areas would be a great idea, even though the idea of doing just that entered her head more times than not. _

"_Oh my God Gabs, I found you!"_

_Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder, "Lindsey?"_

_Troy turned around and soon as he did he was met with big pleading blue eyes and luscious blond flowing hair. _

"_So, like Mr. Masterson wants all these drawings and fabric choices for tomorrow and I don't even know where to start. What am I going to do? This is like the worse thing ever" Lindsey said as if the world was ending._

_Troy felt a smile form on his face as he took in the new girl in front of him. Maybe it was the tight black pants that seemed to hug her firm ass or how her plump breast that seemed to stretch her _

_top to the max or the utter desperation in her voice, he wasn't sure, but something about her caught his eye._

_Gabriella climbed off the table, "Okay Lindsey, calm down. You can do this"_

_Troy smiled at how caring and attentive Gabriella was, but he felt his attention being pulled back to this new girl whenever she spoke._

"_Oh my god, no I can't Gabs" Lindsey almost yelled._

_Gabriella looked up at Troy, "would you mind if we cut this study session short?"_

_Troy shook his head and looked at Lindsey as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Troy"_

_Lindsey smiled, "Lindsey"_

_End Flashback_

"Dr. Bolton, your fiancé is waiting for you in the lobby" one of the nurses informed him.

Troy sighed and gave the nurse a smile, "thank you."

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Troy disposed of his gloves, washed his hands and then went to stand in front of exam room five where Gabriella had been working.

"Okay, Mr. Scott make sure you take the complete course of antibiotics that way we can make sure we knock this bug out," she said with a smile as she exited the room.

Troy felt a smile form on his face listening to her, "Hey"

Gabriella quickly made some notes in the chart, "Hey"

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "um, Lindsey's down in the lobby, um, can you watch my rooms for a few minutes while I go see what she wants."

Gabriella swallowed and gave him a small smile, "Um, sure"

Troy leaned down to her ear, "Thanks, I owe you" he whispered as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

She grinned, "Not necessary"

Troy looked over his shoulder, "Oh yes it is"

Troy exited the elevator to see two big blue eyes and long flowing blond hair staring straight at him. He let out a sigh as he remember how just the sight of her use to send his pulse racing and his groan aching. He and Lindsey had jumped head first into a relationship after their first meeting. Things had been wonderful. She was sweet, daring, and not too shabby in bed, but those feelings that once warmed his heart, his stomach and his dick soon began to falter, but he was so deep into the relationship there was no turning back and marriage was the next step. He loved Lindsey and he thought that was all that matter, but one night with Gabriella, the Gabriella he had spent the first two years of medical school flirting with, had made him realize otherwise. When he and Lindsey had begun dating, the interaction with Gabriella that had once become second nature lessened greatly. There was still a bit of flirting, it couldn't be helped, it was just the way they were, but it was nothing like before and Troy would have been lying if he said hadn't missed if over the past couple years.

"Hey Baby. What are you doing?"

"I'm working Lindsey, what's up?" Troy said slightly hurried.

Lindsey shrugged, "I just wanted to come and say hey and see what my hot doctor fiancé was up to."

Troy sighed and gave her a small smile, "Well, thank you for that, but you can't just show up like this. I could get in trouble"

Lindsey furrowed her brow, "well, that's just stupid"

Troy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's how it is"

"Well, I don't like it. What if I needed you?"

"Well, if it's important, then by all means, but just stopping by, I really would rather you not do that"

Lindsey scoffed and stomped her foot.

Troy rolled his eyes, knowing a tantrum was coming, "I'm sorry"

"Are you Troy? Really?"

Troy scrunched his brow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It just seems that if you really wanted to see me then it wouldn't matter the rules"

Troy sighed; they had gone through the same damn thing when he was on rotations in medical school. She had wanted to visit and what not when he was at the clinics and hospitals. She just 

didn't understand that just because he wasn't in a school environment it was still school and work, "We have gone over this Lindsey, time and time before."

Lindsey shook her head.

Lindsey had this extreme inability to bend. She wanted it her way and that was it. Troy realized that right off the bat, but he hoped that she would get better and learn to give a little, she hadn't.

Troy rubbed his eyes, "I'll call you later"

Lindsey perched her lips, "don't bother," she said in a huff and walked away.

Troy sighed, the tantrums hadn't gotten any better either and always ended the same, her stomping off with an "I don't care attitude"

* * *

Gabriella leaned against the cold lockers with her eyes closed. It had been one hell of a day, exhilarating, but one hell of a day and it wasn't over. Her team had been the unlucky bunch to take call over night, which meant she was stuck in the hospital until tomorrow.

Troy entered the staff locker room and felt a grin form on his face when he saw Gabriella leaned against the lockers. Her head tilted to the side, her chest pushed out and her legs straight and spread. Troy bit his bottom lip as he walked slowly in her direction. Troy grinned as he stood in front of her taking in her beautiful delicate features. He swallowed and leaned into to capture her lips with his.

Gabriella moaned as she felt two lips press firmly against hers and as soon as the moaned exited her lips, reality hit her. Her eyes popped open and were soon met with two piercing sapphire ones that sent her heart beating at a rapid interval and her stomach twisting. She removed her lips from his, "Troy"

Troy smirked as he moved forward and encaged her head with his hands, "yes baby"

Gabriella felt her insides turn to goo and a pulse begin to form at her core at the sound of his husky voice calling her what only he ever has, baby.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Troy grinned as he nuzzled her jaw with his, "I thought that was pretty obvious"

Gabriella laughed, "thank you, I know, but I thought we went over this."

Troy began to suck and nibble the delicate skin of her neck as his hands moved to circle her waist, "and what was that" he said between the light nips he was giving her neck.

Gabriella began to find it hard to think, she wet her lips for moisture, "um, that we were going to stop this. That it was over"

Troy's hands slowly crept underneath her scrub top and began kneading the skin below her breast, "I never agreed to that," he said with a smile as he looked her in the eyes.

Gabriella looked into his now dilated passion filled blue eyes and it hit her. She had never fully agreed to it either. She had been saying it and trying to believe it, but her body and her heart never agreed. It was then, looking into his eyes that she realized he was never going to agree to it and she probably never would either.

"You're never going to are you?" Gabriella said staring up at him.

Troy's eyes turned serious, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella, "no" he said flatly.

"Oh boy," she said to herself, "you're going to get bored," she said aloud.

Troy shook his head, "I haven't in four years, why would I now?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"On some level Gabriella, I have always wanted this and I think you know that"

Gabriella swallowed.

"Lindsey," Gabriella managed to get out.

"I was stuck, it's seemed like the right thing, it wasn't"

Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head.

Troy moved his hands further underneath her top and slowly caressed her breast. He brought his lips centimeters from hers, "it should have been you" he whispered in low throaty voice against her lips, "and you know it"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and caught his just as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She opened her mouth to take a breath and Troy took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside.

Gabriella moaned as her hands moved down his chest, feeling every hard contour through the thin material of his scrub shirt.

Troy removed his hands from her scrub top and brought them to cradle her ass, picking her up as his tongue moved with hers in utter dominance.

Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she moved her head to the other side so that she could intertwine their tongues in a more conducive manner.

Troy pulled the sting of her pants in order to loosen the hold they had on the region he so desired. He pushed them down a few inches, revealing her white lace thongs. He felt his dick harden two more inches at the feel of her smooth warm skin through the delicate lace. He pushed her against the locker for better leverage and moved his hand further south so that he could tease her clit.

"Fuck" he moaned as he felt how wet she already was.

"Yeah" she said between shallow breaths, "Fuck"

Troy looked into her eyes and smirked biting his bottom lip before devouring her mouth again.

Gabriella did her best to push his pants down, wanting, needing him. He was torturing her and she needed a release.

Troy pressed his full erection into her, "I want you"

Gabriella nodded, "I want you to"

Troy tongued her ear, "It can be me and you" he whispered as he entered two fingers inside her and began pumping in and out.

Gabriella felt a wave of happiness and ultimate pleasure rush over her, "please get inside me Troy, please, right now"

Troy smirked and pushed his pants further down, releasing his aching member. He slipped her panties further down her legs as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Troy" she moaned as she took him all the way in.

"Ohhhh," he moaned as he felt her completely engulf him.

Gabriella tighten her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as she could, "harder" she moaned.

Troy pumped as hard as he could into her, enjoying every minute of her sliding up and down his body and hard shaft.

Gabriella clinched her walls around him as she moved with him, "Ohhh, yeah"

Troy squeezed her ass as he moved as far into her as he could, swirling his hips, making sure he hit every pleasure spot she had.

"I'm going to cum" Gabriella moaned and seconds later she did just that.

Gabriella let the shivers and tingles take her over as she continued to move her body with his, wanting Troy to feel the ecstasy she had just felt. Gabriella caught his lips with hers and kissed him with all she had inside, opening herself to him, allowing him to release seconds later.

Troy gave her three sweet pecks on the lips as he pulled out of her. Gabriella slid down the lockers and pulled her panties and pants up as Troy did the same with his pants and boxers.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair as a smile formed on his face and he took a seat on the bench. He pulled Gabriella onto his lap and kissed her neck.

Gabriella turned to face him, "you'll end it?" she asked softly.

Troy nodded.

Gabriella remained silent in thought.

"Okay," she finally said, "but"

Troy wet his lips and pulled her closer, "but what baby?"

* * *

**AN: But's are never good….or are they?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Yall Rock!! The Reviews are sooo appreciated...Thanks :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Montez"

Gabriella turned quickly around from the nurses' station she was standing in front of and the chart she was noting in when she heard that oh so familiar voice. A huge grin formed on her face and her eyes lit up, "Taylor" she said in a louder voice that appropriate for a hospital.

Taylor smiled as she walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe you are here" Gabriella said as she shook her head, "why didn't you tell me? I mean I knew you interview but…"

"I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up, they have such an amazing program here, you know, and then with graduation and going to visit my sister, it just got crazy."

Gabriella nodded in understanding, "yeah"

"I told Shar that it looked like a good possibility a couple weeks before she told me she was going to come and visit you, I thought for sure she would have filled you in"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you know Shar, something shiny probably caught her attention and it slipped her mind"

Taylor laughed, "oh Shar"

Gabriella laughed, "yeah," she said as looked down at her watch, "um, we have to meet Jen, our resident in few minutes to go over the patient pool, "Gabriella said as she looked around, "we just have to wait for our other teammate who… ," Gabriella started, but was soon interrupted.

"How was the first night of call?"

Gabriella turned around to see Wade leaning against the nurses' station with a grin on his face.

Gabriella smiled, "it was very doable"

* * *

"Be sure to do a CBC and then send her up to ultrasound. Let me know when you have the results so we can determine if she needs to go down to surgery," Troy told the nurse as he jotted down a few notes and then handed the chart to her.

The nurse grinned and her eyes sparkled, "will do Dr. Bolton"

Troy smiled, "thank you" he said as she stepped out the door.

He looked down at his watch and noted that it was time to go meet Gabriella and their new teammate to perform their debrief with Jen. As he made his way to the nurses' station, their assigned meeting point, he gave a few smiles and nods to fellow physicians and nurses. When he rounded the corner and the nurse station came into view he stopped and narrowed his eyes. He clinched his jaw and swallowed hard, doing his best to mask and push away the anger boiling inside him. His gut wrenched and his eyes turned dark as he saw Wade standing dangerously close to Gabriella with his arm around her shoulder. He was laughing and talking with her and some tall, thin girl with skin a few shades darker than Gabriella's, Taylor he presumed, based on the description Gabriella had given him a while back. Troy's eye's turned to slits and growl cleared his throat as he marched towards them.

"So Wade, are you the third person in our threesome?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"He wishes" Troy said full of malice and devious smirk plastered to his chiseled face; as he approached and stood at a protective distance behind Gabriella.

Gabriella jumped at the sound of his voice, causing Wade's arm to fall from her shoulder.

Troy watched Wade's arm fall with a welcomed smile. He brought his eyes to meet Wades scowling gaze and immediately felt his grin widen and his eyes sparkle with satisfaction, he had pissed Wade off.

"Bolton" Wade said in the same condescending voice he always used when around Troy.

Gabriella felt the tension brewing and took a step back causing her rear to rest against Troy's front.

"Are you lost Johnson?" Troy said full of venom.

Wade's glare intensified.

"Aren't you on Radiology right now?" Troy asked, continuing to provoke him. He didn't give him a chance to respond, but instead avert his gaze and gave his perfect smile to one of the nurses, "Jamie, would you mind reminding Dr. Johnson what floor radiology is on?" he asked sweetly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She hated how all the nurses seem to undress Troy with their eyes, dote on his every word and perk their chest out whenever he was around. She had even heard several 

of them make comments about how big they thought his dick was and how he could give it to them anytime, backwards or forwards. In actuality he could probably tell them to streak naked while saying the ABC's and they would do it with a smile, no questions asked. It was nauseating.

"Sure Dr. Bolton" Jamie responded with a wide smile.

Troy crossed his arms as he stared Wade down.

"Um, Dr. Johnson, Radiology is on the fourth floor"

Troy's eyes lit up and his grin turned harsh, "this is the third Johnson, guess you hit the wrong button, eh?" he said as he raised his eyebrows and perched his lips.

Wade rolled his eyes, "nice to meet you Taylor," he turned to Gabriella and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you around Gabriella" he said as he gave Troy a wide grin and then made his way for the elevators.

Gabriella let out the breath she had been holding. She knew Wade and what he probably wanted. She also knew Troy and how much he hated Wade. The idea of Wade trying something with her always made him angry because "Wade was no good," as Troy put it, and now that they were "whatever" she could only imagine how pissed he was.

Gabriella turned around to Troy and gave him a small smile when she heard him give off a low angry growl.

Taylor looked from Troy to Gabriella, "does someone what to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"It was nothing," she said as she smiled at Taylor and then looked back at Troy.

"Troy" she started.

Troy felt himself soften at the sound of his name on her lips.

"This is Taylor McKessie, she is our teammate and one of my very best friends from home"

Troy stuck out his hand, 'I've heard a lot of great things about you, I'm Troy Bolton" he said with a smile.

"Ah, is this the Troy Bolton from medical school?" Taylor asked in a knowing tone.

Gabriella nodded as she bit down on her lip.

"Very nice to meet you Troy" Taylor said with a smile.

Troy laughed as he grinned at Gabriella, "I must say I like her greeting much better than Sharpay's"

Taylor's eyes widen, "you've met Sharpay?"

Troy nodded, "oh yeah, she is, um"

Taylor laughed, "Yeah "um", about sums it up"

Gabriella smiled as she watched them interact.

Troy checked his watch, "we better get going" he said as he snuck a glance at Gabriella, "after you ladies," Troy said as he ushered for Taylor and Gabriella to go ahead. To his luck, Taylor led the pack. He walked closely behind Gabriella and whispered in her ear, "hey baby"

Gabriella felt tingles rush to the skin his breath lingered on and she couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

Gabriella was standing in front of the supply cart gathering gauze, sutures and a hemostat when she felt a strong presence approach her. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt his hands rest on her hips and his lips nuzzle her neck. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as her senses heightened at the feel of his lips on the nape of her neck, kissing ever so lightly, occasionally allowing his tongue to leave its warm wetness against her sensitive skin.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she asked.

Troy slipped his finger under the waistband of her scrub pants and traced the path that led him to the tie in the front.

"Someone could see" Gabriella said softly as she looked around.

Troy slid his hand under her top and rubbed the soft warm skin of her flat stomach with the palm of his hand, "no one comes to this back corner" he said as he traced her ear with his tongue.

"I do" Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy grinned, "that because you thought maybe I would find you back her, alone," he said softly as he kissed down her neck and back up, "and maybe give you a repeat of last night" he said in a husky voice.

"Mmmm" Gabriella said as she felt him run his tongue over her aroused nape.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella's eyes widen and Troy stood tall as they both turned their heads to the right.

"Taylor, um Troy was helping me reach the um"

Troy reached above her head, "the gauze, here you go"

"Thanks," she said awkwardly as a blush fully took over both her cheeks.

Troy nodded nervously, "sure, not a problem. I'll see you later" he said giving them both a small smile and shortly thereafter walking off.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah"

Gabriella gathered her supplies and walked over to Taylor, "so, what's up Tay?" she asked as nonchalant as possible.

Taylor shook her head, "Oh Gabi"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "What?"

"Don't what me. What was that all about?"

"It was nothing, Troy was helping me"

Taylor crossed her arms across her chest, "with his tongue in your ear"

Gabriella felt a blush rise to her face, "he didn't…"

"Uh huh, right. Gabriella, what are you doing? Isn't this the Troy who is dating your roommate from college?"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, "um, kind of"

Taylor looked at her with confusion, "kind of? They broke up?"

"Um, not exactly" Gabriella stammered.

"Then what is it exactly Gabriella?" Taylor asked getting slightly annoyed at her vagueness.

"Their engaged," Gabriella said under her breath.

"What!?" Taylor said a little louder than she intended.

Gabriella nodded.

"Gaaaabiii, no" Taylor said in disbelief.

Gabriella sighed, "Please don't Taylor, you don't get it"

Taylor shook her head, "what's not to get Gabriella?"

Gabriella let out another sigh, "please Taylor, can we talk about this later."

Taylor remained silent and nodded.

Gabriella gave her a weak smile, "thanks" she said as she walked past her.

Gabriella stood in the lobby anxiously tapping her foot while waiting for Troy to take her home. Sharpay had dropped her off the previous day because she needed her car to go "explore areas to sew her wild oates" as she put it, with Zeke in tow.

Troy smiled as he exited the elevator and saw her fretfully waiting. She had changed into an ivory boat neck knit shirt that hung slightly off her right shoulder. Her jeans were nice, dark and fitted. She had since removed the tie that held her long flowing curls, allowing them to cascade down her back. He bit his lip as he watched her tap her silver ballet flat and stare off into space in thought.

"Ready?" he asked, announcing his presence.

Gabriella turned her head to look at him and pulled her bag higher on her shoulder, "yeah"

Troy grabbed her hand, "good"

Gabriella's eyes widen at this intimate contact out in the open, but went with it. She smiled up at him and laced their fingers together as they walked out the door to the parking garage.

Troy took her bag as he followed her over to the passenger side of his X5 and placed it on the floor of the back seat.

Gabriella went to open the passenger side door.

"Hey," Troy said as he reached for her hand and turned her so that her back was resting against the door.

Gabriella met his gaze.

Troy moved in front of her and ran his hand down the side of her face and leaned in slowly, kissing her gently against the lips.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss.

Troy pulled away, a smirk masking his lips as he licked them wanting to get every taste of her. He took her face in his hands, "are you sure about this?" he asked staring adoringly into her deep warm eyes.

Gabriella nodded, "it has to be me. I have to do it Troy."

Troy took a deep breath, "I know, but this is about you and me baby"

Gabriella covered his hands with hers, "I know, just let me try okay?"

Troy nodded and rubbed the pad of his thumb across her lips watching as he did so. He looked back into her eyes which never left his, "God," he paused, "you're amazing you know?"

Gabriella felt her heart flutter. The feelings she felt for him grew every day. She could no longer deny it, he could no longer deny it and that was why she decided Lindsey needed to know, but she was hell bent on being the one to tell her, she just had to find the right time. Troy had agreed to not do anything, say anything, but not without a lot of protesting first.

Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Troy turned his head to the right slightly and increased the pressure on her lips. Gabriella parted hers allowing him what he desired. Troy inserted his tongue and moved his mouth in blissful harmony with her plump lips and ever delectable tongue, giving her tongue light thrust with his.

Gabriella's hands moved from his and tangled in his hair, bringing him closer and allowing her to kiss him harder and deeper.

Troy's hands moved to her stomach, lifting her shirt exposing her toned stomach. Troy squeezed her bare sides with need and desire as he kissed her harder causing Gabriella to let out a moan. His hands crept further up her stomach and fondled her perky breast and hard nipples.

"Ohhh" Troy grunted as he continued to kiss her, pressing his growing erection into her pelvis.

Gabriella ran her hands under his polo, enjoying the fill of every ripple on her finger tips. Gabriella tilted her head allowing him access to her neck and giving her the ability to try and catch her breath. The fact that they were outside, in a parking garage and against the side of his car was completely foreign to her. She knew nothing; her mind lost the ability to think clearly when his lips were on any part of her body. Only when she felt Troy pulling her jeans down her legs did she return to a somewhat of a reality.

"Troy?" Gabriella half gasped half moaned.

Troy crouched down and shook his head, "shhhh" he said as he licked his lips and visually took in her pale blue satin thong, "I'm far beyond stopping baby"

Gabriella swallowed, "but, we…..ohhh shit" she tried to say as Troy pulled her panties down and ran his tongue inside her. She threw her head back against the car as she let her hands move up and down her bare skin. She opened her eyes suddenly when she felt Troy lifting her up and laying her down on the back seat.

She looked into Troy's eyes, "Troy?"

Troy licked his lips, "I need you baby. I need to be with you" he said full of want and sincerity

Gabriella nodded as she felt waves of emotions other than lust and desire over take her.

Troy spread her legs as he undid his pants and slid them down. He positioned the tip of his hard shaft between her legs and plunge deep inside her.

Gabriella threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt him fill her, really fill her.

Troy nibbled the skin behind her ear as he thrust in and out of her. He pushed her legs closer to her chest so that he could go deeper as he increased his pace. He moved his head so that he could look into her eyes. They both felt their breathing hitch as their eyes met and told each other everything they wanted. It didn't matter that they were in the back seat of a car or in a warm bed, the desire and feelings they felt had no boundaries; which they knew made what they had special. The circumstances that they were involved in were wrong, but the feelings were real and undeniable.

Gabriella lifted head and kissed his lips, "give it all to me Troy" she said as she stared hard into his eyes.

Troy swallowed, "I am, always" he said as he thrust deeper than he ever had.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Woot on all the reviews! It warms my heart that yall are liking this as much as I'm loving writing it.**

**ps: please stop focusing on whether or not T and G use a condom when they have sex, while I 115 percent believe in always using protection during intercourse this is fiction and they will only have repercussions for that action if I want them to, and I'm pretty certain I'm taking that route!**

**Anyway, I hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Mmm" Gabriella moaned as she felt Troy's warm tongue trace the path from her ear to her nape. She ran her tongue across the crease of her lips as every nerve in her body hit overdrive and what once was a dull throb between her legs heighten to an intense throb. She gasped for air as she felt Troy's hands move under her shirt to massage her bra clad breast with extreme need.

Gabriella pulled every ounce of strength she could muster in order to speak, "Troy….mmm, I have to goooohhh, inside"

Troy shook his head as he captured her lips with his and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Gabriella's hands move down Troy's broad back, lifting his shirt slightly so she could feel his warm skin. Every thought of entering her apartment escaped her mind as well the fact that she was pressed firmly to the wall adjacent to her door. She thrust her tongue against his as she let her body mold into him. Having amazing sex in the backseat of Troy's vehicle didn't seem to be enough, she wanted more and obviously Troy felt the same.

Troy drove Gabriella harder against the wall as his desire for her intensified. His hands slid under her bra with force and he immediately began kneading her breast as his thumb traced her nipple.

"Oh My God" Gabriella moaned into his mouth as his hands continued to work her breast over and his erection pressed against the apex of her legs wanting to enter her warm core that was barricaded by her pants.

"Yeah, Oh…My…God, that about sums it up"

Gabriella and Troy froze, tongues still intertwined and hands still under each other's clothes.

Gabriella pushed Troy off of her softly and smoothed out her clothes, "um, Taylor"

Sharpay licked the chocolate batter of the spoon, "Damn, that was better than watching porn"

Troy cleared his throat and fidgeted in his spot trying his best to conceal his erection.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I thought that we could hang out," Taylor said as she looked from Gabriella and then to Troy.

"Yeah, she got brownie mix" Sharpay said as she took another lick of the batter, "I tried to get her to jazz them up a bit, but she wouldn't"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "For the last time Sharpay we are not putting pot in them and seriously the fact that you want to really concerns me"

Sharpay shrugged, "whatever I'm on vacation, I thought it would be fun to try together, you know get a little carazie!"

Taylor shook her head, "No!"

"Shar, I thought you were with Zeke today?" Gabriella asked as she tried to understand why the hell they were at her apartment.

"I was, I sewed, beat and road my wild oats," she smiled, "oats is taking a nap"

"Gabriella, what the hell are you doing?" Taylor interjected; getting tired of the off track conversations.

Gabriella looked to Troy, who was staring at her, "um, what?" she answered.

"Taylor, you saw, you can make your own conclusions" Troy jumped in.

Gabriella's eyes widen as she looked up at Troy and then back to a speechless Taylor.

Troy smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, "I'll call you later" he said as he walked over to the elevator, "see you tomorrow Taylor," he said just before he disappeared behind the closing metal doors.

Gabriella watched Troy leave and then turned her attention to a smirk on Sharpay's face and an emotionless glare on Taylors. She walked silently into her apartment and placed her bag on the table and turned around to two sets of staring eyes.

"That was hot Gabi, damn." Sharpay said with a grin.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, shut up. Gabriella is sleeping with her friend's fiancé' there is nothing hot about that"

"Whatever, to each is own" Sharpay said as she plopped down on the couch, "and I for one wouldn't mind that pressed up against me, bitch ass fiancé or not, he's fucking hot"

"Sharpay, you are not helping," Gabriella spat.

"It just pisses me off Gabriella. Did you really think I didn't know something was up when I caught you earlier?"

Sharpay stood, "what? You caught her earlier. Wow, damn you are a horny bitch Gabi….that's awesome"

Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them, "once again Shar, not helping"

"I'm sorry Taylor, it's just such a big mess" Gabriella said with a sigh.

Taylor took a step forward and rubbed her arm, "it doesn't have to be Gabi. You can stop it"

"She doesn't want to" Sharpay said as she examined her nails.

Taylor went to speak.

"Oh, and he doesn't want to either," Sharpay stated.

Taylor caught Gabriella's gaze, "is that true?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Is he still with Lindsey?"

Gabriella nodded again.

"But he said he would end it" Sharpay interjected as she threw her head back in boredom.

Taylor looked at Sharpay, "do have like a word limit you have to reach in a day?"

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "uh, no"

"Okay, well shut up and let Gabi talk"

Sharpay scoffed, "fine then, but I'm gonna drink," she said as she picked up the wine and poured herself a glass to the brim and took a long sip, "ahh, continue" she said as she ushered with her hands.

"When?" Taylor asked.

"About a month ago. It happen after the party she threw me, you know the one you two couldn't make"

Sharpay lifted her glass, "hey, I had a show, you know I would have come," she gave a wicked grin, "then I would have been able to knock that bitch off her high horse so much sooner, fucking whore" Sharpay said under her breath as she took another long sip.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there"

"I know, anyway, Lindsey left early and Troy and I just stayed and hung out. One thing led to another and we were making out on the dance floor," she let out a sigh, "and ended up back here having sex"

"Why didn't you stop after that Gabi?" Taylor asked with concern.

"I tried, but it was like after that night every feeling and emotion I suppressed or didn't know existed reared its head and wouldn't go away"

"And now?"

"My heart is involved" Gabriella said in a low voice as she plopped down in the chair.

"Shit" Taylor said as she sat in the chair next to Gabriella.

"Gaaabi, yous know I sooo suspport you" Sharpay slurred as she waved her glass in the air.

Gabriella grinned, "Yeah Shar, I know"

Sharpay went to pour her another glass, "damn, it's all gone" she said as she took the mouth of the bottle and brought it to her eyes to peer inside.

"Sharpay, are you kidding me, you drake the whole damn bottle?" Taylor asked as she shook her head.

"Yous were being to damn wordy Tay, Gooshh"

Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay got up and made her way to the stereo.

"Taylor, I know I look like a horrible person, but you have to know I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm going to make it right"

"I know Gabi, it just threw me for a loop," Taylor let out sigh, "you're a good person"

Gabriella smiled, "it doesn't feel like it, but thanks"

Sharpay jumped onto the coffee table and began shaking her head and rolling her ass, "party like a rock star, party like a rock star" she sang with the CD.

Taylor and Gabriella busted out laughing.

"I'm really glad you two are here" Gabriella said in a sweet, yet serious voice.

Sharpay jumped off the coffee table, "damn Gabi, way to be a buzz kill" she said with a laugh, "I loves you guys too," she said as she brought their heads together for a hug, but did it a little too forcefully causing their heads to smack into each other.

Gabriella and Taylor grabbed their heads in pain, "God Shar that hurt" Gabriella said as she rubbed her forehead.

Sharpay shrugged, "what, I didn't feel anything"

Taylor rubbed her head, "that's because you're brain dead" she said with a chuckle.

* * *

Gabriella awoke to banging on the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after three in the morning. Before she could get out of bed there was another bang at the door

"Ella, open up please"

Gabriella scrunched her brow and wrapped her robe tight around her body, "Troy?"

"Wooo hoooo, yeah lovser boys is here Gabsi!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she opened the door and came face to face with a drunk off her ass Sharpay and a slightly annoyed Troy.

"Can we come in please" Troy said in desperation.

Gabriella nodded as she moved out the doorway, "um, just put her on the couch."

"Where's Zeke?!" Sharpay screamed.

Troy rolled his eyes, "we brought him home Sharpay. You insisted on coming here"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "where was she?"

"Zeke called me like an hour ago wasted at Journey's and needed a ride, so I went to pick him up and he was there with Sharpay, she wanted to come here, so here we are"

"Shar, what gives" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay gave a drunk wicked grin, "I wanted to be a block cock"

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

Sharpay shook her head as she curled up on the couch, "that didn't come out right"

"Um, no" Gabriella said.

"I didn't want that skank to bump and moan with your man's dick"

"Oh my god you did not just say that" Gabriella said slightly embarrassed.

Sharpay shrugged as she closed her eyes, "drunks speak the truth"

Troy let out a laugh.

Gabriella turned to look at him.

"She's right"

"Yeah, well thanks for taking care of her"

Troy grinned as he stepped closer to her and his eyes met hers, "Yeah, well I didn't do much. She had her tongue downs Zeke's throat till about five minutes ago."

Gabriella shook her head, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go out tonight, but telling her no is like…"

"Telling us no?" Troy interjected as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the intensity in his eyes. She couldn't find her voice no matter how hard she tried.

Troy smirked when she didn't object; "yeah" he said against her lips and kissed her soundly.

Gabriella's hands entwine in his soft hair as he deepened the kiss and his arms squeezed her tighter to him, eliciting a soft needing moan from both their mouths.

"Either get a room or move so I can at least watch" Sharpay said from the couch as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Gabriella laughed as she pulled Troy into her bedroom and shut the door, soon finding herself pressed firmly against the hard wood with Troy tongue running laps in her mouth and his hands removing her robe, exposing her white lace nighty.

Troy let out a throaty groan as he broke their kiss long enough to take in her barely clothed form. No sooner had he released her lips did he find them again, thrusting his tongue against hers as their mouths moved together in harmony. His hand moved up her waist to her shoulder, releasing the thin delicate strap. He kissed down her jaw, to her neck, finally resting where the strap once laid. He nibbled the soft skin as his hands traced circles on the skin of her inner thigh.

Gabriella's hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, exposing his perfectly toned abs and rock hard pecks. The sight never got old, if it was possible, it got better. She ran her thin fingers down his chest, causing him to shiver and whimper with need.

Troy removed the other strap, causing the light silk to drop to her waist, freeing her perky breast. Troy's hands quickly cupped them as he felt his penis reach optimum hardness.

"Fuck, Gabriella" he said against her lips.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him hard as she undid the top of his pants. She slipped her hand down his jeans and grabbed his hard manhood. She felt chills fill her core as she felt him pulsating in her hand.

Gabriella went to push his jeans down when she felt them vibrate.

"Troy," she said between shallow breaths.

"Hmm?" he asked as he began to devour her neck.

"You're vibrating?"

Troy scrunched his brow, "what?"

Gabriella swallowed as she pointed to his pocket.

Troy let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He gave her a small smile as he pulled out his phone. He closed his eyes and opened them again as he hit answer, "hello"

"_Troy, where are you?"Lindsey asked in an urgent tone._

"Zeke, needed a ride, so I went to pick him up. You were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you"

Gabriella pulled her straps back up.

Troy watched her do this and looked into her eyes with disappointment.

Gabriella shrugged and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door.

"_It's almost four in the morning Troy, the bars closed nearly two hours ago"_

I know Lindsey," Troy said, wanting to just get off the phone.

"What's with the talking, moans are much more of a turn on" Sharpay screamed from the other side of the door.

"_What's that noise?" Lindsey asked._

"Um," Troy said trying to think of something.

Gabriella's eyes widen, "Shar, shut up" she whispered.

"_Troy, is that a girl? What the hell, where are you?"_

* * *

**AN: Damn it's like their playing with fire…and you know what they say happens when you play with fire?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter. Wow!! **

**As you can tell life for everyone involved in this story is starting to become beyond complicated and that more intense. It will only continue….I hope yall like this chapter, I really do!**

**Also, check out a friend of mines story. She is new to fanfiction, but is rather talented. I promise you won't be disappointed. It's called **_**Before I knew your name, by RachPOG**_

**On to the chapter…..**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Lindsey"

"_No, Troy, what they hell are you doing?" Lindsey spat._

Troy scrunched his brow, "I'm not doing anything"

"_I heard a fucking girl Troy, don't lie to me"_

"Troy" Gabriella said in a sweet whisper. She wanted him to get off the phone, say anything, just get off. Lindsey couldn't find out this way, she deserved better, actually she didn't deserve to be in this position at all, but that was beating a dead horse.

"_Who the hell was that?" Lindsey asked getting angrier by the minute._

"Lindsey calm down"

"_Are you shitting me Troy, calm down? Calm down? My fucking fiancé' who supposedly loves me is with some fucking trollip whore at four in the morning and you want me to calm down, um, not on your life Troy Bolton"_

Troy felt his patience wearing thin. He knew he was in the wrong and completely deserved all the hostility, anger and jealously Lindsey was throwing at him, but he couldn't help but feel beyond fucking pissed off at the nasty words Lindsey was using to describe the woman he was with, Gabriella.

"I'm at Ella's Lindsey"

Gabriella's eyes widen as she shook her head.

"_What? Why the hell are you there?"Lindsey asked full of confusion._

Troy swallowed, it would be so easy right now to confess, but he promised to let Gabriella be the one, "um, I had to bring Sharpay here"

"_Are you shitting me?"_

"Lindsey, really what's with the "are you shitting me?" no I'm not shitting you"

_Lindsey ignored him, "ugh, so that life ruiner with the poisonous mouth is the reason that you are not home with me in bed?"_

Troy sighed, "She was with Zeke and she needed a ride"

_Lindsey let out a grunt, "whatever, can you just come home, I'm sure you have worn out you welcome at Gabriella's anyway"_

Troy knew he had to be at work in like three hours so what he really wanted to do was stay at Gabriella's and finish what they started earlier, but he figured that would be pressing his luck, "um okay"

"_Bye" Lindsey spat as she hung up the phone._

Troy ended the call and looked up to find Gabriella had moved to the window where she was staring out into the night with her arms wrapped tight around her tiny frame. He walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his nose into the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry" he whispered against her skin.

"For what? Don't be sorry, this is the shit storm we brewed and now we have to deal with it." Gabriella said dryly.

Troy stiffened at her icy words, "baby" he said as he turned her around in his arms.

Gabriella looked into his loving blue pools and swallowed.

Troy outlined the side of her face with his thumb, "it's worth it"

Gabriella lightly licked her bottom lip as she took a deep breath, "is it?"

Troy scrunched his brow, "to me" he said full of sincerity.

Gabriella searched his eyes for a hint of uncertainty, she didn't find any, "I just don't know how I'm going to do this, I mean how the hell do I tell her now? It will be like throwing salt on an open womb with her calling and you being here, in the middle of the night."

Troy brushed her hair off her face, "we'll figure it out"

Gabriella nodded slowly, "yeah, well you better get going"

Troy nodded in agreement, "I guess," he looked her over as he bit the inside of his cheek, "you okay?"

"I'm fine" Gabriella lied, her life was so fucked up right now. Alright or fine were so far from what she was right now.

"Okay," I'll see you in the morning" He said as she kissed her soundly on the lips and walked out the bedroom.

Gabriella watched him leave. "I hope you mean all you say Troy" she said softly after she heard the door shut.

* * *

Troy slowly entered the condo and crept into the dark bedroom. He quickly and quietly shed his t-shirt, jeans, socks and shoes. He lightly crawled into bed and rested his head on the pillow. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, which opened seconds later when he felt a warm arm wrap around his chest. He felt his body immediately tightened. He and Lindsey hadn't slept together since him and Gabriella started their "affair".

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions earlier" Lindsey said as she kissed his bare shoulder.

Troy closed his eyes in desperation, "its okay"

Lindsey ran her hand down his chest and moved her mouth to his neck, "let me show you how sorry I am baby," she said in a husky voice as she ran the tip of her tongue against the folds of his ear.

Troy swallowed. These actions once upon a time would have sent his heart racing and his penis shooting like a rocket, but now, nothing. Gabriella was now the only one who could rev his engine and get him into hyper drive, the only one he wanted to at that.

Troy fidgeted, "Lindsey, it's fine, seriously"

Lindsey pressed her body closer to his backside as she ran her finger slowly up his thigh, "I want to baby"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Troy thought to himself.

Troy racked his brain for something, anything, "um, I, uh thought you wanted to halt sex till the wedding night"

Lindsey groaned, "That was a stupid idea" she said as she grazed his penis through his boxers.

Troy shook his head as he turned his body to face her, "no, you were very adamant about it, I really think we should stick to it." Troy turned to face her, "Lindz, you will be upset in the morning if we do this" Troy said mentally hating himself, God he was such an ass.

Lindsey studied him and finally let out a sigh, "yeah"

Troy let out a breath he had been holding, "okay, well good night" he said as he kissed her forehead and turned away from her.

Lindsey let out sigh, "I guess I will have to break out the vibrators then" she said under her breath.

Troy felt a genuine smile creep upon his face, that sounded like Lindsey.

* * *

"Holy hell my head feels like some fat chick is sitting on it" Sharpay said as she awoke.

Gabriella laughed, "That's what happens when you drink yourself into oblivion."

"Whatever, it was fun, well what I remember" Sharpay said as she reached in the refrigerator for a bottled water.

Gabriella took the last sip of her coffee and rinsed out the cup, placing it in the dishwasher, "well I have to get to the hospital"

Sharpay put up her hand, "um, I don't think Miss Scarlet letter"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

Sharpay laughed, "See I did pay attention in tenth grade English, suck on that Mrs. Cuntlicker"

"It was Mrs. Cunningham" Gabriella said with a grin.

"You say tomato"

Gabriella shook her head,"I have to leave"

"So, did you get to bang hot ass"

Gabriella sighed, "I assume you are a referring to Troy, and No"

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "even after my stellar block cock, man you are not good at this"

Gabriella laughed, "You can't even say it right when you're sober"

"Who said I was sober"

"My mistake" Gabriella said as she let out a low laugh and went to pick up her bag.

"What happen?"

"Lindsey called"

"That fucking cunt" Sharpay spat.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "can you please stop saying that word"

Sharpay shrugged, "sometimes it's needed Gabi, and that cunt needed to be called a cunt, so I called her retched nose job cunt ass a cunt"

"Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"Nope, not something I would do," Sharpay said innocently.

"Right, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, I'll be here plotting of ways to get back at that bile inducing hag"

Gabriella laughed, "Im sure you will" she said as she closed the door.

* * *

Gabriella stood at the vacant nurses' station adding notes to a chart of a patient she had just examined.

"Hey"

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, "hey" she said as she opened her eyes and continued to write in her chart.

Troy stood silent eyeing her backside, slowly brings his gaze up and down the rest of her body.

"I feel you back there" she said with a smile.

Troy grinned and stepped closer, allowing his front to rub against her backside, "you really want to feel me" he said in a throaty voice against her ear.

Gabriella felt a throb begin to form between her legs, even his words sent her places that she had never been and did things to her body that no one had ever been able to do.

Gabriella closed the chart and turned to face him with a smirk, "you better watch yourself, someone might here you"

Troy matched her smirk, "then you better try not to look so turned on"

Gabriella felt her mouth drop slightly and a blush begin to form on her cheeks.

Troy raised his eyebrows.

"God, he's sexy" she thought.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want your fan club to get all pissy on me. I'd never get any help again"

Troy laughed, "There's only one person I'm concerned with here"

Gabriella grinned, "Mary the charge nurse"

"You got it"

Gabriella shoved him, "I need to go"

Troy grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "I told you, it's you and only you"

Gabriella looked around and was pleased to see that there were very few people around, "that's not entirely true Troy"

Troy sighed as he dropped her hand, "Gabriella"

Gabriella stared at him in silence for a minute, "sorry"

"Gabriella, Troy, can I see you two for a minute?" Jen asked as she approached them.

They nodded and followed her into an office, "I have a proposition for you two"

Troy and Gabriella stared at her waiting for the rest to come.

"You two are both interested in rehabilitation medicine, right?"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"There is a conference in Vermont that I think you two would be very interested in and I would be willing to let you two attend if you would be willing to present a patient that distributes symptoms of the matters discussed at the conference to our board at the end of the year."

Gabriella felt a smile creep on her face. She knew this would be an amazing experience and be a great way to ensure a superb fellowship, "I'm in"

"Me too" Troy said seconds later. He knew it would be a lot of work, but would be so worth it in the long run.

Jen smiled, "thought you would, the conference is next week. I will have the reservation and logistics to the two of you by the end of the day" she said as she gave them one more smile and left the room.

Troy and Gabriella turned towards each other with huge smiles on their faces and it wasn't just because they were getting an amazing opportunity medically.

"So, is your room or my room going to be base camp?" Troy asked with a grin.

Gabriella licked her lips, "does it matter?"

Troy's grinned widen, "not one fucking bit"


	17. Chapter 17

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: So here you go…..Get ready is all I can really say to describe what is to come now and in the near future in regards to this story!!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, I love reading yall's thoughts and predictions…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"It just sucks. I don't want you to go" Lindsey said as she sat on the bed and watched Troy pack for his flight in the morning.

"It's only for a few days Lindsey."

Lindsey scoffed, "I know, but I just hoped you and mostly Gabs would be here to help me set up for the grand opening of the shop. The party is the night you two get back you know?"

Troy took a deep breath, "I know Lindsey, I'm sorry, but I can't help this"

"There is no way you two can come back early?" Lindsey asked with a pout.

Troy folded a pair of jeans and placed them in the suitcase and looked at her, "no"

Lindsey stood with a huff, "I just don't understand why they had to chose you two, I mean couldn't they have pick some other people"

Troy's brow furrowed, "Lindsey, this is an amazing opportunity for me and Ella's future. You and I have discussed this. There is nothing short of someone dying that would make me turn this down and I'm sure Ella feels the same" he said with aggravation.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore of his "doctor shit", "whatever, I don't care" she said as she walked over to the dresser and began brushing her long blond hair.

Troy turned around quickly, "Lindsey what they hell has gotten into you lately? Over the past couple months you have been, I don't know, different"

Lindsey slammed the hairbrush onto the glass dresser top, "Me? I've been different? What about you Troy? You're never home; we hardly do things together and don't even get me started on our sex life. If I didn't know better I would say you were fucking around on me"

Troy's eyes widen and he swallowed the huge lump that had immediately formed in his throat, "I love how you turn this around on me. Lindsey you knew what was to come when we started dating. Medical school took a lot of my time and you bitched then and I tried to explain, I thought you got it, and now this residency comes and you're still bitching. You knew that I would have limited time, I just don't know what you want from me" He spat completely running from the cheating accusation.

"I want you there when I need you." Lindsey said connecting their eyes.

Troy threw his hands up, "and I am Lindsey. I am there whenever I can be. I helped lug umpteen boxes into that fucking store after being on call for two days straight with little sleep and did I complain, no. Did you, yes. I wasn't moving fast enough, I was 20 minutes late. I took you to dinner last night even though I was about to fall asleep at the table because I knew you wanted to go. I'm here every night that I can be, but it's not enough is it?" Troy spat becoming frustrated and angry. He shook his head and ran his tongue along the back of his teeth as he met her gaze, "and I don't think it ever will be Lindsey"

Lindsey stared at him at a loss for words.

Troy gritted his teeth as he looked at the woman he was supposed to marry. Had she always been this way? She had always had her spoiled diva moments and demands, but he had always chock that up to being a girl. All his girlfriends in the past had equal demands of him. It just seemed ever since he proposed she had gotten more demanding, whinier, colder and less willing to be understanding. It made his stomach turn at the idea of having to live with that for the rest of his life, Gabriella or no Gabriella he couldn't marry Lindsey, not anymore.

"Lindsey" he started.

She shook her head and put up her hand, "no, look, just have a safe flight. I'll see you when you get back." She said softly, "I have things I have to do."

Troy sighed, "Okay"

Lindsey looked over her shoulder before she exited the room, "don't forget that all the people from your work have been invited to party for the shop, so I would do my best to show up on the time, you wouldn't want to look bad," she said with a slight sneer, "please make sure Gabs knows and does the same" she said a little colder than Troy had anticipated and walked out the room and out of the apartment.

Troy watched her leave and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a headache.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had just ascended into flight and were now sailing through the sky at a consistent altitude. Gabriella had noticed that Troy had been quiet and his body was rather tense. She turned her head and stared at his clenched jaw, moving her gaze down to his stiff shoulders hidden underneath his navy polo to his jean clad leg that crossed his other, finally resting on his navy vans that twitched at a rapid speed.

Gabriella licked her bottom lip as she placed her hand on his crossed forearm, "are you okay?" she asked as she bore a hole into the side of his face hoping he would turn and show her his gorgeous blue eyes.

Troy took a deep breath, "you have to tell her" he said as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

Gabriella flinched at the coldness in his voice and she pulled her hand back. She looked him up and down, but remained silent.

Troy closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said softly and turned to face her. The look on her sad face made his stomach clinch. Her entire demeanor had stiffened and he mentally kicked himself for jumping at her, but it was how he felt. He took a deep breath to gather himself. He felt warmth fill his gut as he took in her ivory sundress that complimented her flawless skin and showed off her amazingly sexy legs that he just loved.

"I didn't mean for it to come off like that Ella" he said as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

Gabriella tucked a curl behind her ear, "what did you mean then?"

Troy wrapped his hands around hers, "I can't marry her Ella"

Gabriella felt her stomach turn to knots as she bit her bottom lip.

"You or no you, I can't do it. I can't spend the rest of my life with her. I can't continue in something that I know in my heart and my head isn't right."

Gabriella remained silent, trying to muster the ability to talk as well as formulate what she wanted to say.

Troy licked his bottom lip as he looked down at their hands and laced them together. He brought his loving and sincere blue eyes to meet hers, "I know this is right. My head and my heart have been screaming it for years, I'm just now listening"

Gabriella felt her heart begin to pound and her stomach twist even tighter. Tears began to tickle her eyes, "Troy" she said in a voice just above a whisper.

Troy released one of his hands from hers and brought it up to her face. He traced the path from her cheek to her mouth, "Everything I feel for you makes my heart fly, my mind race and my insides turn to goo. Most of all you make me _know_ baby" he said as he moved as close to her as the airplane chair would allow him.

Gabriella felt tears begin to fall and her heart begin to race even more, "what?" she asked in a low voice.

Troy grinned as he moved his face closer to hers, "when they say it's right, you know, well with you, I _know_ Gabriella, I know"

Gabriella went to speak, but she couldn't.

"I was following the path with Lindsey, engagement seemed like the next thing to do, yes I loved her, but not the right kind of love"

A tear fell down Gabriella's cheek as she stared into his true blue eyes. He had said it all. He knew exactly what she wanted, what she questioned and he reassured her. It was real and she had been trying to ignore it for so long, but she couldn't any longer. He didn't want to marry Lindsey and it wasn't because of her, she got that now. She knew the repercussions would be great once Lindsey found out about she and Troy, but a hidden strength had reared its head and told her that she could handle it. After the shop grand opening party she was going to come clean to Lindsey, decided. She had insisted on being the one to do so, now she had to follow through and that she would.

"No turning back?" she asked sweetly.

Troy's smile widen, her three word question telling him everything he needed to know of her feelings, "no turning back" he said and brought his lips to close on hers.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight as she took all Troy was giving. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth and lace with hers. Her hands tangled in the hairs along the base of his neck as his hands slowly crept up her thighs pushing up the light fabric of her dress to expose her heated flesh.

Troy pushed the armrest up so that he could lean into her chair. He moaned as he plunged harder and deeper into her mouth, pushing Gabriella's body against the window of the plane. He let a low groan escape his mouth as his hands moved further under her dress and traced the hem of her moist silk panties.

Troy pulled back trying to catch his breath as he stared down at the beautiful woman staring back at him trying to catch her breath as well, her eyes filled with passion and desire. He ran his tongue along the corners of his mouth, "if we weren't on a fucking plane, the things I would do to you" he said in a low throaty voice.

Gabriella felt the throb in her core begin to intensify. She bit her bottom lip and smiled with her eyes.

Troy shook his head, "ohhh, don't look at me like that"

Gabriella smirked as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I didn't think that would stop you"

Troy let out a growl, "damn you Gabriella Montez" he said as he plunged his tongue into the warm delicious mouth that he loved.

* * *

'Troy, how do you expect to do any sort of a presentation for Massachusetts General if you don't actually look at the speaker and the slides of the cases he is presenting?" Gabriella asked as she took notes on the slides being displayed on the large screen located in the very front of the conference room.

Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's chair and his own chair so close to hers that the naked eye couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He had actually been paying a slight bit of attention to what Dr. Martin or Dr. Matthews had been saying, but Gabriella's cleavage, tone legs and luscious lips had been much more captivating.

He leaned so that his mouth was inches from her ear, "you shouldn't have worn that shirt and shirt then"

Gabriella felt a chill wash over her as his hot breath and words filled her ear. She sucked on her bottom lip, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with what I have on" Gabriella said with a grin, never taking her eyes off the screen.

Troy smirked as he looked her up and down, "I never said that there was sweetheart"

His voice and words made her crave him like nothing ever had, but she had to focus, she was here for a reason, other that fucking the shit out of Troy Bolton.

"Matter of fact I love how you have left the top three buttons of your blouse undone, I have a perfect view of you gorgeous breast and ohhh, that skirt, I worship how it inches further and further up your legs with your every movement, forcing me to picture them wrapped around my head as I plunge my tongue inside you." he whispered with a devious smirk.

Gabriella did her best to hold back a moan and control herself from grabbing his hand and excusing themselves to a room, any room. Her body was on alert and her core was aching.

Troy watched as she her nipples harden through the thin silk material of her shirt at his words. He moved closer to her, removing his arm from around her shoulder so that his hand could graze the exposed flesh of her leg inch by inch till he reached the promise land.

Gabriella felt as if the room had increased in temperature and she finally turned to look at Troy who had a shit eating grin on his face as his blue eyes gleamed with desire and hint of satisfaction. Gabriella ran her tongue along her lips, causing Troy take in a sharp breath. She smiled, "if you behave for the next couple hours we have in here, I promise to make it worth your while."

Troy grinned, "How worth?"

Gabriella ran her hand up his leg seductively, "you won't be able to see straight" she said with a wicked grin.

Troy's eyes lit up, "deal"

Gabriella smirked, this was going to be the longest two hours ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Im glad to see yall are all still excited about this story. I'm still having a blast writing it. **

**I want to thank everyone who stayed loyal to **_**We Said Always**_**, I know it had been a while, but I promise to update soon. **

**I think yall may like this chapter, ha….Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Troy slammed Gabriella against the door of her hotel room as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He dragged his fingers with need up her smooth thighs bringing her skirt with them.

Gabriella laughed at his intensity. The remaining thirty minutes in the conference room had been excruciated. Troy hadn't taken his eyes off her breast and Gabriella couldn't stop thinking of his hard and strong dick, "Hold your horses" she managed to formulate as she slowly removed her tongue from his insistent mouth.

Troy shook his head, "can't" he moaned as he captured her mouth again with extreme exigency while his hands began to tug at her panties.

"Troy" she moaned, "I uh, need to get the key"

Troy pulled back and licked his lips, "ugh, damn"

Gabriella gave him a flirty smiled smile while gnawing on the inside of her cheek. She pulled out the key from her bag as fast as she could and slid it into the slot.

Troy reached for the knob and opened the door, grabbing Gabriella's hand in the process. He pulled her into the room and slammed the door. He captured Gabriella's face in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips, moaning as he did so.

"You were teasing me on purpose out there," he groaned as he kissed down her neck to her pert cleavage.

Gabriella giggled as she untucked his white dress shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly in order to tease him, "it was your imagination," She said as she ran her fingers down his abs sucking on her lip in desire as she did so. As her fingers grazed the crotch of his pants she grinned when she 

noticed how hard he already was. She licked her lips as she pulled his belt from its holster and unbutton his tan slacks.

Troy let out a grunt as his tongue soon found her mouth again.

"Mmm, I love your kisses," Gabriella moaned as she tilted her head to side, wanting him to pleasure the hot spot present on her neck.

Troy's unzip her skirt and watched as it fell to the ground, he brought his eyes to lock with hers as a grin formed on his face, "oh baby, I'm sure my imagination had a lot to do with it, but in my mind I was fucking you on that table you so diligently took notes on" he said into her ear as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck.

Gabriella's eyes shot open, "crap, I have to email Jen a brief synopses of the meeting."

Troy's mouth dropped, "you're joking right?"

Gabriella swallowed as she shook her head, "no"

Troy ran his hands through his hair, "fuck"

Gabriella smiled, "I know, it will only take a second, and I promise it will be worth the wait" she said against his lips as she kissed him.

Troy groaned as he watched her pick up the lap top and take a seat in one of the chairs near the bed.

Troy sighed as he sunk into the chair across from her. He slouched down farther and spread his legs. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and brought his chin to rest between his thumb and his forefinger. His shirt open, exposing his tan sculptured abs and his pants still undone, reminding him of what he was about to partake in. He ran his finger over his top lip as he watched Gabriella type on the lap top. His eyes moved down the beautiful features of her face to the almost completely unbutton blouse that exposed the top of her breast that were begging to be kissed and sucked. Troy's gaze moved down to her alluring pale pink bikini briefs that were taunting him by hugging her tight ass and slick core.

Gabriella looked up from the computer to see Troy staring at her ass, she smirked as she extended her legs so that rested on the arm of his chair and began typing again.

Troy's eyes moved down her legs to the front of her panties. He was pretty sure she was trying to kill him. He tilted his head back a bit while he rubbed his thumb over each of his fingers as he watched her squirm in the chair giving him a better view of her navel and flat stomach.

Gabriella looked up from the computer and brought her legs from the chair to rest between his spread legs. She stared into his eyes as she slid further down in her chair giving him a complete 

visual of her panties, toned legs, torso and tips of her breast. She gave him a smirk and went back to typing.

Yep, she was trying to kill him. He brought his hands to rest behind his head as he watched her, imagining everything he would do to her, all of which involved no clothing and a lot of screaming.

Gabriella looked up from the computer as she hit send and grinned when she saw he was still staring at her. She licked her bottom lip as she caught his gaze. She placed the lap top on the table and ran her hand down her leg, never letting her eyes leave his.

Troy laced his fingers together in front of him as he watched her movements. He brought his laced hands to rest behind his head as he watched her slowly get up from the chair. His heart began to race as she brought one leg to wrap around his waist and then slowly she brought the other. She bit the inside of her cheek as her brown eyes bore into his blue ones and sat on his lap.

Gabriella pressed her pelvis into his and began to subtly grind against him as her lips lingered dangerously over his, "you're going to enjoy this" she whispered as she ran her tongue across his lips.

Troy let out a groan as his hands cupped her ass, "I have no doubt in that baby" he said as he rammed his tongue into her mouth. His hands crept under her blouse and unbutton the two final ones and threw it to the side. He pulled back from the fiery kiss he started and stared down at her breast, "God" he moaned as he pressed his erection into her.

Gabriella smirked as she raised her eyebrows and un-zipped his pants. Gabriella stood, her legs still straddling him. She reached behind her and un-hooked her bra and dropped it in his lap.

Troy let out a grunt.

Gabriella sucked on her bottom lip and she hooked her fingers into the waist of her panties. She shimmied her hips as she slowly slid them down, exposing the smooth skin of her vagina. Gabriella made sure her eyes were locked with Troy's now passion filled blue ones as she continued to slide the fabric down her body till it was completely removed. she stood naked over him running her hands over her hot, slick body

"Oh fuck Ella" he said with a low growl as his hands moved up her bare sides.

Gabriella bent down and pulled his pants and boxers down in one slow motion. She licked her lips as his fully hard shaft shot out from its confinement. She sat on his bare lap and pressed her vagina to his hard penis as she traced the entrance to his mouth with her lips.

Troy's move his hands to her head with a sense of urgency as he depended the kiss.

Gabriella lifted her body, pressing her breast to his chest as she gave him better access to her mouth.

Troy let out a moan, "enough" he said, bringing her down onto his shaft. His hands moved to her hips as Gabriella began to ride him hard, fast and so good. Troy's hands rubbed up and down her bare sides to her hips as he matched her movement, watching her breast move against his chest and their bodies meet.

Gabriella clinched her walls around his shaft as she road him, causing him to let out a loud groan. She grinned as she began to see white light and stars. The sparks and tingles were soaring through her body at an all time high. The elated look on Troy's face told her he was feeling the same.

"Cum with me Troy" she said in a sexy voice as she increased her speed.

Troy kissed her hard as he pumped his hips into her and groaned as his climax began to take him over. Gabriella moaned into the kiss as she reached her peek just as Troy's groan filled the room.

Gabriella road him for a bit longer as they relished in the pleasure they had just encountered.

Troy brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes, "you are amazing"

Gabriella smiled, "you make me that way"

Troy shook his head, "Damn" he said with a grin.

Gabriella stood, disconnecting them.

Troy frowned, missing the connection already. This was something that only Gabriella had ever evoked in him.

Gabriella wrapped her silk robe around her naked body and walked over to Troy, who was still stark naked other than the disheveled dress shirt slight draped over his arms and in the same position he was in while having sex.

"Troy, are you going to get up?" she said with a laugh.

Troy smirked, "I was hoping that if I stayed here maybe you would come back for round two"

Gabriella leaned down and kissed him, "later"

Troy felt himself growing hard again, "promise?"

Gabriella laughed, "Promise"

Troy stood and pulled his boxers on, "you know, knowing that you are completely naked under that robe isn't going to help me pass the time"

Gabriella grinned, "who said it would that long"

Troy's smile widen, "you're swell"

Gabriella laughed.

* * *

Troy had spent the night in Gabriella's room after not being able to move or see straight after round three. Gabriella was a woman of her word. It was now seven in the morning and he was making his way for his room down the hall. He needed to shower and change for the meeting. He made a mental note to move all of his stuff into Gabriella's room, wanting to spend every waking and sleeping moment in her presence.

He entered his room and immediately took a shower. He exited the bathroom a bit later with a towel around his waist. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts till he got to Lindsey's number. Even though he knew what was in evidently going to happen he still needed to keep up pretenses for the time being. He still cared for her and she deserved at least this type of attention.

"_Hello" she said in a sleepy voice._

"Hey Lindz, I just wanted to call you before I go down for the conference"

_Lindsey sighed, "Okay, have fun"_

Troy scrunched his brow, "are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. You just woke me."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, um, well how is the shop coming?"

"_It's coming I guess. I just hope it does well and is ready for the party." _

"Lindz, your great at this, it will be amazing"

_Lindsey sighed, "I hope so, I'll just be glad when you Gabs get there"_

Troy felt a ping of guilt enter his gut, "Um, okay, well I need to get going I'll talk to you later"

"_Okay Baby, love you, "she said softly._

Troy took a deep breath, "me too" he said as he hung up the phone.

Troy placed his phone on the table top when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and came face to face with Gabriella, the woman who conquered his thoughts. He looked her up and down taking in her yellow three quarter sleeve knit shirt that V'ed in the front and as she 

walked past him he noticed it V'ed in the back, very sexy. She had opted to wear white linen pants and tan pumps, deciding it would be much safer.

"No skirt today?" he asked with a smirk.

Gabriella laughed, "I didn't think you would be able to handle it again today"

Troy ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "I can always handle it"

Gabriella grinned, "good to know" she said as her eyes draped over his bare torso. His body was immaculate.

"I'll just be a minute," he said as he dropped the towel.

Gabriella's eyes widen, it was nothing she hadn't seen before, but every time it still amazed her.

Troy smirked when he saw her reaction, "I promise to show it to you again later," he said as he pulled on his boxers.

"Thanks you" she said with a giggle as she sat on the bed.

Troy pulled on his navy slacks and reached for his blue and white striped dress shirt.

Gabriella stood up from the bed, "let me" she said with a smile as she began buttoning his shirt.

Troy looked down and her delicate features. She was absolutely beautiful. The way her eyes smiled even when her mouth wasn't sent chills all over his body. He smiled as he felt his heart begin to sore at the intimate action they were partaking in. Over the past couple days they had been acting as if it were just them, the way he wanted it. There was no looming doom casting over them. They were able to just be with each other and it felt amazing. He didn't want it to end. He moved his hands to cup her face as she finished buttoning his shirt. His blue loving eyes stared into her sweet chocolate ones and it hit him like a ton of bricks as his stomach tightened, he loved her, head over heels gut sinking loved her.

* * *

**AN: Tear...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: And here we go!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Troy lay in bed with his bare chest pressed firmly to Gabriella's bare back, while his elbow supported the weight of his head and upper body. His finger ran up and down Gabriella's arm while he gazed down at her sleeping form. It was their last night together in Vermont and it had been as amazing as the ones prior. They had dinner brought to the room; watched movies wrapped in each other's arms and had sex until their aching bodies needed rest. It was now four hours till they had to get up to head to airport in order to catch their flight at noon and Troy couldn't help but feel a tightening in his stomach at the thought of not being able to be with Gabriella like he had been for the past few days. As he lay in bed awake his mind wandered and examined his heart and head. He had concluded that he was without a doubt in love with Gabriella, so in love, more in love than he had ever thought was possible.

Gabriella stirred next to him and let out a grunt that made Troy smile adorningly down at her. She rolled over; her eyes still closed and wrapped her arms around his hard torso.

Troy captured her tiny body in his arms and pulled her as close to his as he possibly could and kissed her forehead lightly.

A grin formed on Gabriella's lips as she felt a cluster of tingles erupt from the spot his tantalizing lips had just kissed, "mmm, you're awake," Gabriella asked in a soft voice, her eyes still shut.

Troy smiled, "yeah"

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and immediately caught Troy's. She grinned, "How long have you been up?"

Troy shrugged, "a while"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "is everything okay"

Troy sunk further down into the bed and nuzzled her nose with his, "perfect"

Gabriella kissed him gently on the lips, "yeah".

Troy rubbed circles on her lower back as he deepened the kiss.

Gabriella lifted herself up, allowing the sheet to fall from her body exposing her bare breast as she swept her tongue inside Troy's mouth flicking her tongue against his. She pressed her breast into the top of his chest as her bare legs snaked around his lower half, running her growing wet core against his pelvis.

"God Ella, the things you do to me" he moaned as his hands squeezed her ass pulling their ultimate pleasure zones to meet, sending their nerve endings into hyper mode.

Gabriella smiled as she straddled his waist and looked down at him as she ran her fingers through her cascading dark curls.

Troy's hands moved up her stomach and cupped her breast in his hands, "you're so beautiful," he said as he shook his head in awe.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned down and covered his mouth with hers. Troy's arms wrapped tight around her, squeezing her like he never wanted to let go.

Gabriella rested her head against his, "we have to go back to reality today" she with a hint of sorrow.

Troy let out a sigh as he tucked a curl behind her ear, "soon _this_ will be _our_ reality"

Gabriella felt a grin form on her face, "so you still want it to be?"

Troy licked his bottom lip, "more than you know" he whispered against her lips as he pulled her into a warm and loving kiss. Seconds later he connected their lower halves and showed her how much she meant to him as he pumped in and out of her sending both of them over the edge and into the blissful reality they hoped would soon be their's.

The past few days had been out of this world, almost unreal. Troy's words on the plane to Vermont had given Gabriella an unfound strength and made her examine the feelings erupting inside her. Looking back on it, she had always had a connection and attraction to Troy back in medical school and even as he came closer to Lindsey, but she had attributed it to his amazing good looks and the strong friendship that they had sparked. After the first night they slept together the truth to those feelings came screaming out of her. Choosing to ignore the burst of emotions seemed like the reasonable option initially, but soon turned into a futile attempt, giving in soon became the plan of action and was really what they both wanted. Now, it was certain, she wanted Troy to be hers and was ready for the ramifications that may come with it, so she thought.

* * *

Gabriella entered her apartment, pulling her suitcase behind her. She stopped for a minute and looked around her apartment, something was different. The chairs had been moved slightly and 

there was a foreign smell that filled the room. It wasn't bad, but it was something. She then spotted the pink sequin blanket that was resting on the couch and hadn't been there before she left. Only one person would have a sequined blanket, a blanket having little purpose because it was made of sequins.

"Sharpay" she screamed.

Sharpay jumped out from Gabriella's room, "yep" she said in a nonchalant voice.

Gabriella shook her head, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Sharpay crossed her arms and perched her lips, "well that's not a very nice welcome, seems that Lindsey wanker is rubbing off you hmm?"

Gabriella sighed, "You have got to give the super back his key"

Sharpay entered the den, "this is my key" she said showing her the bronze key hanging from naturally, a pink gaudy keychain, "I made a copy, it was too hard to pull it from his fat ass the first time so this seemed like the most logical solution"

"Really, most logical Sharpay?"

"Um, yeah Gabi"

"Whatever, I don't have the energy to explain to you what an invasion of privacy this is and not to mention the legality issue behind it." Gabriella said as she as she pushed past her, "can you please stop using it at your leisure though"

Sharpay smirked, "wouldn't want me to walk in on you fucking right?"

Gabriella sighed, "Shut up Sharpay"

Sharpay leaned against the door frame, "did hunky not satisfy why you were away on your "business trip? I mean, I would think he knew how to give it to you backwards and forwards evvverrry time. Being that hot would be such a waste if he couldn't, damn" she said as she clicked her tongue.

Gabriella turned to face her, "you're obnoxious you know?"

Sharpay shrugged, "you say obnoxious, I say fantastic and intuitive"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "only you can turn that into a something positive"

"Yeah well, so anyway tell me everything" Sharpay said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Um Well, Dr. Martin had some intriguing lectures that I really think…"

Sharpay had a look of absolute disgust on her face as she threw her hands up to halt Gabriella, "whoa whoa, I don't care about that shit Gabi, what the hell! Why would you try to bore me with that? Are you really that mad about the key?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow and went to speak.

Sharpay shook her head and waved her hands in the air, "no, no, no, maybe I should have been more blunt, damn me for trying to turn over a new leaf, yeah well, that leaf is now being set on fire. I want details on you and Troy and his big dic.."

"Sharpay," Gabriella yelled.

"What, you can tell by the way he walks that he's packing"

Gabriella let out a grunt, "can you please stop taking about his," she swallowed, "penis" she said just above a whisper"

Sharpay brought her hand to her ear, "beg your pardon? What was that?"

"His penis" Gabriella said still in a low voice.

"Huh, still didn't get it?"

"His Dick Sharpay, can you please stop fucking talking about his fucking dick"

Sharpay laughed, "Geez Gabi, I heard you, you don't have to scream, so, his dick was fucking this week, awesome! How was it?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "you are going to put me in a loony bin, you know that right?"

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "you know my parents say the same thing"

Gabriella laughed, "Glad to know I will have company"

"So where is the hotness?" Sharpay asked as she began playing with the ends of her hair.

"He has a name you know" Gabriella said as she began unpacking her clothes.

Sharpay shrugged, "I like mine better"

Gabriella shook her head, "okay"

"So where is he?"

Gabriella pulled out a handful of clothes and put them in the laundry basket, "at his home"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "No he isn't"

Gabriella looked at her blankly.

Sharpay smiled rather proudly, "his home is where you are"

Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips, "that's a really sweet thing to say Shar"

Sharpay shrugged, "well he's in fucking love with you, so it's only natural"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what did you say?"

Sharpay looked at her like she had two heads, "What? You didn't know?"

Gabriella was at a loss for words, "um, he, uh told you that?"

Sharpay shook her head, "no one tells me anything. I tell them what I know, and this, I know. I mean for the love God, you love him too," Sharpay looked at her with confusion, "I don't get this shocked face Gabriella, are you like, playing a game or something?"

Gabriella felt her stomach flip, did she love him? She stood still for a moment when her stomach tightened and her heart began to pound, shit, she did.

"Look as much as I love to talk about the obvious, I'm getting rather bored, so how much longer do I have to wait for you tell me about the sex?"

"Forever Shar" Gabriella said as she began fumbling through her closet. "if you want sex, watch a porno"

"I've seen all the good ones, the plot and lines are lacking, real life is much better, so shoot"

Gabriella laughed, "No"

Sharpay scoffed, "you're no fun. I'll tell you about my sex"

Gabriella laughed, "As tempting as that is Shar, I'm going to pass" she said oozing with sarcasm, "look I need to get ready so yeah"

"Oh yeah, it's that cocksucker's party tonight" Sharpay said as she picked at her nails.

Gabriella ignored her, "what do you think of this?" Gabriella asked as she held up a blue, black and charcoal plaid strapless sweetheart neckline dress that had a bow just below the chest with the same plaid pattern as the fabric that surrounded it and appeared to hug the body.

Sharpay smiled, "I think it's hot, I'm sure it will be 100 times better than what that fuck bag will be wearing."

"Does your heart stop beating if you don't use at least one curse word in every sentence?" Gabriella asked with a grin.

"Um, yeah, anyway, I think you will be the second hottest girl there"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Well, next to me of course" Sharpay said in a duh tone.

Gabriella's mouth gaped open, "you're, you're going?"

"Um yeah, Zeke and I are fucking so naturally I would go with him"

Gabriella shook her head, "naturally"

"Shar, please, please, please be on your best behavior" Gabriella pleaded.

"I'll do what I can"

"Shar" Gabriella said with serious eyes.

Sharpay's eyes harden, "well as long as that blond two face wench wanker cock tease hag stays in line all will be well Gabi, so maybe you should have a talk with that life ruiner, because she is the problem, I'm an innocent bystander"

Sharpay really lived in an alternate universe and visited this plane when she felt necessary. She believed everything that came out of her mouth and no one would convince her otherwise.

Gabriella sighed, what were the chances of everyone staying in line, slim to none, "I'm going to need a lot to drink" Gabriella said as she exasperated.

Sharpay smiled widely, "that's what I'm talking about"


	20. Chapter 20

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Ok…this is probably up there in my top 3 fav chapters to write.**

**It's game time!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Gabriella entered the beautifully decorated shop. The dark mahogany walls and oriental rugs were a great touch to show off the class that Lindsey wanted to portray. The light soulful jazz music was a nice, yet different touch and the burnt orange, yellow, pink and rust flowers that filled all the tables and counter tops were immaculate. Lindsey had presented a very welcoming and classy environment, but Gabriella had expected nothing less.

She ran her hands through the front strands of her hair as she moved her way through the swarm of people. She smiled when she saw Lindsey, who looked beautiful in her pale blue strapless silk shantung dress. Gabriella gave her a small wave as she smiled at her.

Lindsey's eyes lit up and made her way over to her, "Gabs, I'm so glad you are here" she said as she engulfed her in a hug.

"Everything looks amazing Lindsey" she said as she surveyed the room.

Lindsey's eyes shined, "thanks, I think so too"

Gabriella smiled.

"Come on," Lindsey said as she grabbed her hand, "all your work people are over here with Troy"

Gabriella felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his name.

"Look who I found," Lindsey said as she stepped out from in front of Gabriella.

There Jen, Taylor, Wade, Michael, Kristi and Troy stood staring at her. Jen, Taylor and Kristi gave her a welcome hug, while the others just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Well, I know why Troy is, but the others probably like how that dress looks on you, by the way, damn" Taylor whispered.

Gabriella laughed, "Shut up Taylor"

Taylor threw up her arms, "I'm just saying?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hey boys" she said as she greeted them.

Michael smiled and asked her how she was doing, while Wade winked at her. Troy on the other hand hadn't said a word.

Gabriella noticed that Lindsey had walked away. She walked a little closer to Troy, "Cat got your tongue" she said in a low voice, but if others had wanted to hear they could have.

Troy took a deep breath as he tried to find the ability to speak. She looked amazing. His couldn't stop staring. The dress hugged those perfect curves of hers that could send any straight guy instantly into a full hard on. The tops of her breast peeked through the top of her dress sending ever coherent innocent thought in his head far, far away.

"Hey Ella," Troy said as he went to kiss her on the cheek, "Oh. My. God," he whispered against her ear. He pulled back and connected their eyes telling her everything he was thinking and feeling.

Gabriella grinned.

Gabriella suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist, "Can I get you a drink?"

Gabriella looked to Troy who had fire in his eyes; she cleared her throat and turned to Wade, "Um sure"

"Gin and tonic?" he asked.

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "you got it"

Wade ran his hand up her arm, "I'll be right back"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, his jaw was clinched tight, his hands were balled into fist and his eyes were colder than ice. She looked around and saw that Jen and Taylor were preoccupied in a lengthy discussion about neuroscience and Michael and Kristi had ventured out into the crowd.

She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm, "Troy"

Troy ran his tongue quickly along his bottom lip as he looked down at her.

"You okay?" she asked with sincerity as she rubbed the soft toned skin of his forearm.

Troy felt himself calming down at the sound of her voice and the feel of her touch, "I just can't stand it when he touches you" he spat in a low voice.

Gabriella sighed, "I know, but you have got to calm down"

Troy locked eyes with her big brown eyes, "then he better keep his fucking hands off you  
Gabriella" he said in a warning tone.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Troy, seriously," she shook her head.

Troy smirked, "You look so good" he said in a throaty voice as he brought his head down to her ear.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin, even though he had completely side swiped what they were talking about. She bit her bottom lip as she looked him up and down noting that he looked rather fine in his dark rinse jeans and light blue button up, which was open at the top giving off a hint of his tan solid chest, while his sleeves were rolled up showing off his sculptured forearms.

Gabriella went to speak, but was interrupted when a glass appeared in front of her. She smiled at the carrier as she took the glass and took a long sip, "thanks" she said as she looked from Wade to Troy, who was glaring.

Gabriella took another long sip; this was going to be one interesting night.

Lindsey approached them and wrapped her arm around Troy's waist. Gabriella felt her heart sink as jealousy overtook her. She glanced up at Troy who was staring at her, "Um I'm going to go mingle"

Lindsey smiled, "okay, see you later Gabs"

"I'll come with you" Wade said as she placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into to crowd.

Troy had never wanted crack someone in half as much as he wanted to do just that to Wade Johnson. He gritted his teeth as he watched Wade whisper things in Gabriella's ear and his hand continually move closer and closer to her ass. It took all the strength he had not to walk over there and rip his tainted hand off _his_ Gabriella.

"They look cute together" Lindsey said as she watched them with a smile.

Troy's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, "What? You can't be serious?"

Lindsey shrugged, "Yeah, I am. He seems really into her"

"That's because he wants to fuck her" Troy spat full of flames.

Lindsey looked up at Troy with confused eyes, "You don't know that"

Troy scoffed, "Lindsey his name in Med school was, "Wade, I just want to get laid"

Lindsey laughed, "Okay Troy, that's a little high school"

Troy shrugged, "it's true. Ella knows it too"

Lindsey looked back at Gabriella who was smiling as she talked to Wade.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mine all that much, she looks like she is enjoying herself."

Troy brought his gaze to Gabriella who was smiling, but he was too far away to see if it was a fake one, either way it made his blood boil.

"I need a drink" Troy said as he stomped off to the bar, not caring if his behavior seemed odd.

Lindsey watched him with a furrowed brow, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone approached her.

* * *

Troy sat at the bar Lindsey had constructed for the party drinking his third very stiff crown and coke. Drinking seemed like the logical choice at the moment. He wanted to cloud his head from having to end things with Lindsey and the fact that the woman he really loved was off with a glorified gigolo with a license to practice medicine.

"Dude, are you trying to get wasted?" Chad asked as he sat down next to him.

"Maybe" Troy said as he took a sip of his drink, "where have you been all night?"

"Talking to that Taylor chick, I have no idea about half the shit she is talking about, but she is fucking fine"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, she is one Ella's friends from high school, who is actually in the same program we are in at Mass Gen."

"Um okay, whatever, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you look like you wanted to kill yourself a minute ago."

Troy laughed, "Nah man, I'm fine."

Chad hit him on the shoulder, "alright dude, well I'm going to go find Taylor"

Troy gave him a smile, "got it"

Troy put his empty glass on the bar, "one more" he told the bartender as his buzz began to fill his head and body.

* * *

Wade had insisted on staying by Gabriella's side, even though she continued to drop subtle hints that she was fine and that he should enjoy the party. He continued to offer to get her drinks and she had allowed him to do just that, it being the only small break she seemed get from him. She had been eying Troy, who sat alone at the bar drinking himself into what she could only assume to be oblivion.

She, herself was on her third gin and tonic and was feeling no pain, but she still had the slight ability to think straight and when she saw Troy take his forth crown and coke she decided it was time for her to intervene.

"Um, wade, I'm going to go and hang with Troy for a bit, he has been by himself for a while and I feel kind of bad since his," she swallowed, "fiancé' is the one hosting, I just want to make sure he is having a good time"

"I'll…" he started.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you later" she said as she hurried over to Troy.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said as she leaned against the bar next to him with a grin.

Troy felt his stomach flip at the sound of his voice. He turned to look at her and sucked on his bottom lip as he felt his dick growing hard at the sight of her, "Ohh baby" he groan as he leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear, "you look so hot tonight"

Gabriella giggled as she placed her hand on his chest; "just tonight?" she flirted.

Troy turned his body to face her so that she now stood slightly between his legs. He shook his head, "every night, every day, all the time"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes moved from his alluring blue ones to his slightly exposed chest, "nice touch leaving the top three buttons undone" she said in a sexy voice as she traced the collar of his shirt with her fingers.

Troy's growing drunk eyes smiled down and Gabriella equally growing drunken ones, "you like that do you?"

Gabriella nodded, "mmm hmm," she moaned as she stepped closer.

Troy felt himself growing harder and the need to kiss her was becoming unreal. He ran his tongue over his mouth with need as he grabbed her hand, "come with me" he said as he pulled her through the crowd to the back foyer that was shut off and filled with boxes.

Once they were hidden Troy captured her face in his hands and her lips with his in one fast motion. His tongue swept inside her mouth with need and soon danced along with hers in a smooth steady rhythm. His hands slipped up her sides till they reached her breast as he moved their bodies until her back was pressed against one of the hard sheetrock walls. His hands traveled down her torso and grabbed her left thigh and lifted it up so that it wrapped around his waist. Troy kneaded her breast with one hand as he held the leg wrapped around him in place with the other, pressing his growing erection into the place it ached to enter. Troy released her lips and began devouring her neck, "This dress has been taunting me since you walked in"

Gabriella laughed through a moan, "I wore it for you"

"Thank you baby, your breast look fucking amazing in it" he groaned as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck down to her sweet cleavage.

Gabriella ran her tongue across her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

Troy moved his hand from her breast down to her panties and slipped a finger underneath the wet fabric. He ran his finger inside her slick folds as he pressed his rock hard penis into her pelvis.

"Oh God," Gabriella moaned as her fingers clawed his back.

Troy slipped a finger inside her and pumped it in and out.

Gabriella felt rockets going off inside her, "I want you to fuck me Troy" she groaned as he slipped another finger inside her.

"Ohhh, don't tempt me" Troy moaned as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Lindsey stood talking to some potential clients when she stopped dead in her tracks and her thoughts were soon derailed from what they had been partaking in. She stomped over to Chad who was talking to Zeke.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lindsey asked in a low voice as she stared Sharpay down.

Sharpay flicked her hair off her shoulder and gave her a smirk, "I see your greetings haven't gotten any better since the last time we saw each other Lindsey"

Lindsey narrowed her eyes.

Sharpay put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to that hip, "I'd be more than happy to teach your white trash ass the correct way to greet someone, since obviously no one taught you any manners, but I can't promise that I won't slap your ass when you fuck up."

Lindsey's mouth gaped open.

Zeke and Chad stood in silence, while Sharpay stood with a wild grin on her face.

Lindsey blew air out of her nose in a huff, "Where is Troy?"

Taylor walked up to them, "Hey Shar, what's going on?"

"Little Miss. Muffet is having a temper tantrum."

Lindsey looked around for Troy, but nothing, "Where is Troy? Where is Gabriella?" She asked as she turned to Chad.

"He couldn't have gone far, considering his balls and leash are in your purse or did you give them back like I suggested?"

"Shut up" Lindsey said in an angry voice.

"I warned you that if you didn't he would stick his dick elsewhere Lindsey"

"Sharpay, shut the hell up" Taylor said in a warning tone.

Sharpay smirked, "Lindz knows I'm joking, right Lindz?"

Lindsey growled and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find Troy and Gabriella"

Sharpay gave Taylor a smirk. Taylor looked around and realized she saw neither Troy nor Gabriella.

"Fuck" Taylor said as she turned to Chad, "When was the last time you saw Troy?"

Chad shrugged, "I think when he was getting loaded at the bar"

"Shit, Gabriella was pretty wasted when I saw her like half an hour ago"

Sharpay smirked, "Awesome, I loooove drunk Gabriella"

Taylor shook her head, "No, not awesome"

Chad looked at them in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Nothing dumbass" Sharpay stated.

"Nothing Chad" Taylor said sweetly.

Taylor grabbed Sharpay's hand, "We have to find them before Lindsey does" Taylor said in urgency as she pulled Sharpay to follow her.

* * *

Gabriella had successful unbutton two more buttons of Troy's shirt and was running her hands down his warm hard chest as Troy cupped her ass. She moved her further hand down his chest and began to caress his hard shaft through his jeans.

Troy let out a groan as he ran his hand up and down her thigh that was still wrapped around his waist and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Are you shitting me?!"

Troy and Gabriella froze.

Taylor and Sharpay entered the back foyer and stood behind a shocked Lindsey.

Sharpay smirked and bobbed her head as she placed her hands on her hips, "Now this is a party"


	21. Chapter 21

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: WOW!! That was the most reviews EVER at one time!! For any of my stories! As a thanks you here is the next chapter sooner than anticipated!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Lindsey shook her head, "no, no, this is not happening" she said out loud as her eyes stared in shock at Troy and Gabriella wrapped up in one another's embrace. Their lips red and swollen, their hair disheveled and their clothes in a wrinkled mess.

"You were going to screw at my party and in my shop" Lindsey asked in disbelief.

Sharpay smirked, "well, I guess that answers that"

Lindsey growled and turned around briefly to look at Sharpay, "will you shut the fuck up"

Sharpay ignored her request as she took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the situation and grinned, "I guess you didn't give him his balls back like I advised, because he's obviously been sticking his dick elsewhere"

Lindsey eyes widen full of fire and anger, "I said shut up" she yelled as she lunged at Sharpay.

Sharpay took a few steps back, "you're a feisty little wench aren't you?"

"Shar, for the love of God will please stop talking?" Gabriella asked in a low voice

Gabriella looked at Lindsey with sorry eyes, "Lindsey" she said softly.

Lindsey whipped her head around towards her at the sound of her voice, "I don't want to hear it" she spat.

Gabriella swallowed, "Lindsey, I'm really sorry"

Lindsey's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps forward. She swallowed and pulled her hand back and swung it forward connecting her palm with Gabriella's cheek, "empty words, empty fucking words Gabriella" she said in an emotionless voice.

Gabriella brought her hand to her stinging cheek as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're nothing but a little trollip Gabriella. You hide behind this innocent façade'," she laughed a laugh foreign to everyone around, "thank you for finally showing it to me. I'll be sure to spread the word that if you want a good time to give you a call, because obviously that's what you have been offering my fucking fiancé'" She said full of venom, "who gives a shit about our friendship because obviously you didn't give it a second thought, you were too busy trying to figure out how bed by my man"

Gabriella shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks, "no Lindsey, that not how it was"

"Liar" Lindsey screamed.

"Lindsey calm down" Troy said as he took a step closer to Gabriella.

Lindsey watched this movement and her blood began to boil over, "don't you tell me what to do Troy Bolton. How could you let yourself get caught under this madam's web?"

Troy understood Lindsey was pissed, she had a right to be, but he was beginning to get fed up with all the name calling, false accusations she was making, as well as directing the brunt of her anger towards Gabriella.

"Lindsey you need to stop with the name calling."

Lindsey stepped closer to Troy, "you can't be serious?"

"We never meant for this to happen" Troy said as he looked at a pale sobbing Gabriella and back to Lindsey.

Lindsey placed her hand on her heart as if in pain, "We?" She shook her head, "are you fucking kidding me? We?"

Troy swallowed and remained silent.

Lindsey looked from Troy to Gabriella in a shocked silence for a minute, "how long?"

Troy went to speak, but Lindsey put up her hand, "I want to hear it from Gabriella"

Gabriella did her best to catch her breath as she wiped away tears, "two months" she said in a low voice.

Lindsey felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, "you were my best friend, why would you do this to me? How could you do this to me?" Lindsey asked in a pleading voice.

"Lindz, it just happen, it wasn't planned. You have no idea how horrible I have felt. I love you and I hate that I'm hurting you."

Lindsey laughed, "yeah, well it didn't stop you from screwing my fiancé' over and over again did it?"

Gabriella felt like she was going throw-up.

"Answer me?" Lindsey screamed.

"No" Gabriella said as she hung her head low.

Lindsey walked up to Troy and shoved his chest, "fuck you, fuck you. You're supposed to marry me; you're supposed to love me." She shook her head, "this is why you wouldn't sleep with me," her eyes glossed over, "I should have known. You were never able to keep your dick in your pants before, you wanted it all the time." Lindsey locked her eyes on Gabriella and continued, "I should have known you were getting it elsewhere when you stopped pinning me against any wall you could find and screwing my brains out. I guess I gave you too much credit"

Gabriella felt her body cringe at the thought of him and Lindsey fucking. Everything was coming crashing down upon her and the last she wanted to do was picture their naked bodies pressed against each other, which she was sure Lindsey had intended to evoke and she knew she deserved it.

Troy felt his stomach drop as he looked at Lindsey with sorry eyes.

Sharpay laughed, "you paint a very colorful picture Lindsey, but let's be real, if the sex was as good as you say and the relationship was a stable as you like it to appear, then Troy wouldn't be standing here with his shirt gaped open and his pants unzipped and looking at Gabriella with adoration in his eyes," Sharpay chimed in.

Everyone's eyes widen as Lindsey turned her cold eyes on Sharpay's very relaxed ones.

"What did you say?" Lindsey spat.

Sharpay shook her head, "you really should get your hearing checked, because I know for a fact I was very clear with my statement."

Taylor pulled Sharpay closer to her, "Shar, shut up"

"Hey, just because Lindsey has gone all Carrie on our asses doesn't mean that she doesn't need another perspective or the truth for that matter" Sharpay said nonchalantly.

Lindsey walked up to Sharpay and smacked her across the face.

Sharpay's mouth opened wide, "you did not just do that"

Lindsey eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on her face.

Sharpay growled as she began taking out her earrings and pulling off her rings. She popped her knuckles as she licked her lips and cracked her neck, allowing a smirk to form on her face, "I'm so going fuck up that ghastly nose job you have there honey" Sharpay said as she lunged at Lindsey, but before she could reach her Taylor pulled her back.

Troy took this minor distraction to look at Gabriella who was heaving and sobbing her eyes out. He turned to her and wrapped his arm around her, "it's going to be okay baby" he whispered.

Gabriella looked up at him with swollen eyes as she shook her head.

Lindsey turned around to see Troy caressing Gabriella's cheek. A wave a nausea overtook her body as tears finally fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, "you're in love with her" she said as her big sad blue eyes connected with his piercing blue ones.

Troy swallowed and stared at her for a moment, "yes"

Gabriella's eyes widen at the admission as she felt her stomach tighten into knots.

"Lindsey, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know this sounds all to cliché, but I really do care about you and never intended on this happening with Ella. I never would wish you harm and I'm so sorry that's what I'm doing."

Lindsey shook her head as tears, anger and sadness overtook every inch of her body, "you can't expect me to believe that"

"I know you're upset, but it's the truth Lindz" Troy said.

Lindsey shook her head violently, "Don't call me that. I can't look at you anymore. I have to get out of here"

Gabriella stepped forward, "Lindsey, I know you don't believe me or want to listen, but you have to know how sorry I am and I never in my life thought this would happen. Ever Lindsey, I'm sorry."

Lindsey stood still, "But are you sorry it did?" she asked boring holes into Gabriella's face.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Lindsey scoffed, "yeah" she said as she stormed out the back door.

Everyone stood silent.

"Hey what about the store full of people?" Taylor suddenly asked.

Troy watched Gabriella begin to shake. He waved Taylor off, "I'll tend to it later" he said as he moved closer to Gabriella, but still giving her the space she seemed to need.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she found it hard to breathe, she felt like she was going to explode on the inside. The fact that Troy admitted he loved her had been pushed away, all she could think about was how she had hurt someone who meant so much to her. The alcohol that had once flowed through her body now seemed nonexistent and all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock.

"I can't breathe," Gabriella said in between shallow breaths as she bent over at the waist

Taylor and Troy rushed to her side. Troy rubbed her back, sending chills and sparks all over her body, making it even more difficult to breath.

Taylor grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse, "Gabi, you have got to calm down"

Gabriella shook her head, "Oh My God" she said between shallow breaths.

Troy watched her with worry, "Ella"

Gabriella shook her head, "home" she managed to get out.

Troy nodded, "I'll…."

"No…no," she said as she began to cry harder, "I can't do this" she said as the tears flowed like rivers down her face and she ran out the same door Lindsey had previously used for her escape.

Troy looked from Taylor to Sharpay in horror, "what do I do now?"

Taylor shrugged.

Sharpay stepped forward and placed her hand on Troy's shoulder, "I'll tell you what you need to do"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Shar, I think you have ran your mouth enough for tonight"

Sharpay chose to ignore her, "Do you love the hoe bag?"

Troy furrowed his brow, "who"

Taylor sighed and waved her hand in the air, "Lindsey Troy, Lindsey is the hoe bag," she said deadpan

Sharpay giggled.

Troy sighed as he closed his eyes, "No"

Sharpay smiled, "so do you have any dirt on her that you might be able use against her so that we could turn the tables on this situation and blackmail her into forgiving you and Gabriella?"

"Sharpay," Taylor said in a warning tone.

"What? No good?" Sharpay asked as if she had suggested nothing out of the ordinary.

Troy shook his head, "no good"

"Okay on to plan B, even though plan A would have been wickedly fun, anyhoo, so you love Gabi, you're not just saying it like the my tennis instructor said to me when I was 16 to convince me to do him in the back storage room of the country club?"

Troy scrunched his brow, "um, if you asking me if I'm just saying I love her in order to sleep with her, then the answers no, I really do love her, very much."

Sharpay furrowed her brow, "uh yeah, that's what I was asking," she said in a duh tone as she looked at Taylor for verification that she had asked just that.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Shar can you please get to the point"

"Geez, okay. One, you have to break it off with lady grisly stick up the ass and then you have prove to Gabi that you are worth possibly losing a," she rolled her eyes and swallowed as if her mouth had filled with vomit "friend over"

Troy thought for a moment, "I plan to speak with Lindsey even though we both knows it's over now, but you're so right about the other part. I fucked up, we fucked up and now I have to make it right."

Sharpay smiled proudly, "Of course I am, Sharpay is French for enlighten one"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "no it is not"

Sharpay put her hand on her hip, "well it should be"


	22. Chapter 22

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Yall totally rock with the reviews! WOW!!**

**I hope yall like this chapter. The intensity is growing. I hope I did the emotions justice. Anyway, Enjoy and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

After Troy wound up the party and answered the umpteen questions as to where the guest of honor had escaped to, he stood outside looking at the now empty storefront. His buzz had long subsided and now his body ached with guilt, pain, sorrow and love. The house had finally come crumbling down and all the secrets and lies were now out in the open, well, for those who hadn't known. Troy had come up with a rather eloquent reasoning for Lindsey's quick exit. It was well know that the up and coming designer came, conquered and then set off to bask in the glory of what she had created. She had done just that with all her projects in college and only magnified that when she crushed all the competition in her internship. All Troy had to say was, "She made beautiful, loved it and now wants everyone to enjoy all she has done." The opening had consisted of people who had either knew her, heard of her, or had been ushered here by her influential father. The answer formulated had been just what they had expected and Troy had never been more grateful for her diva like tactics. Troy had gotten lucky there; to bad his heart was far from lucky. He had fallen in love with Lindsey, or so he thought; now he wasn't so sure if he had mistaken love for extreme amounts of compassion and caring. Lindsey meant a lot to him and they had a loving time, but looking back on the past and now into the future, Gabriella made an imprint on his mind and most importantly his heart. She showed him what love was and what it should be. They say when you know you know, well with Gabriella he knew, with Lindsey it just was. She by no means deserved what he had done to her, it hurt him like a knife penetrating the chest that he had caused her pain, but that was a moot point. Ultimately you have to follow your dreams and heart and now Lindsey didn't fit into that mold, and he wasn't sure he ever thought she did and that was sad. With Lindsey he saw five feet in front of him and only a few years, with Gabriella the feet were endless and the years didn't have a limit.

Troy dialed the familiar number for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past couple hours. He let out a long sigh as her beautifully charming voice filled his ear and soul in the form of voicemail. He knew she was probably wrapped up in the sweet scent of her soft cotton sheets, her face stained with tears and her chest heaving from longs sobs. He felt his stomach tighten as his heart sank at the thought of her in this state.

Troy approached his car and entered shortly after. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the headrest. He opened his eyes and dialed another number.

"Hey man" Troy said into the phone.

"_Hey, how you doing?" _

"I feel like a mack truck hit me, is she okay?"

_Zeke sighed, "I guess, Sharpay and Taylor are with her."_

Troy let out a grunt, "she won't answer my calls."

"_I'm sorry dude"_

"I guess you know it all?" Troy asked in a soft sad voice

"_Um, yeah Sharpay erupted like a volcano when we left. I must say I'm not surprised"_

Troy licked his top lip, "really, why is that?"

"_Come on dude, I mean Lindsey's cool I guess," Zeke coughed, "don't you dare tell Shar I said that otherwise she will punish me and not in a good way, if you get my drift, but something with you and her never seemed to jive_"

Troy laughed and then sighed, "yeah man, I gotcha, but I don't know, I cared for Lindsey"

_Zeke continued, "I guess man, but you and Gabs just seemed to always have this look you shared and over the past couple months you two just seemed to have intensified that into something I couldn't put a finger on, well until now"_

Troy felt a small smile crawl upon his face, "you're pretty perceptive, I never knew"

"_Yeah well, you know me, the wall flower and all" he said with a laugh._

"Yeah, well I somehow think Sharpay may rip you from that wall_"_

"_You have no idea, but with her it's just easier to seem aloof, she likes the control and I really don't mind."_

"_Zeke, who are you on the phone with. If it's some other girl I swear to god I will rip her fucking head off and then stomp all over it with my beautiful feet."_

"Um, it's Troy"

"_Oh, okay" she said in a completely differently tone, "give me the phone"_

Zeke obliged.

"_Sup Troy" Sharpay greeted._

"Um, hey Sharpay, um is she okay?"

"_If you call uncontrollable crying and convulsing okay, yeah she's cool"_

Troy felt like someone had ripped his stomach from his body and held his heart in a meat clever, "oh my god" he said in low whisper.

_Taylor ripped the phone from Sharpay, "Shar, I swear how is that helpful? Go over there and try not to torment anyone else"_

_Sharpay scoffed, "Zeke" she bellowed._

_Taylor rolled her eyes, "Hey Troy, sorry Shar is well, a flipping moron"_

"_Fuck you McKessie" Sharpay screamed._

"_Anyway, she's sleeping now. She's just upset Troy. She feels awful about what she has done"_

Troy sighed, "No" he ran his fingers through his hair, "fuck, she can't just blame herself"

"_I know Troy, but that's Gabriella for you. She holds her relationships very dear to her and she feels like she has lost two of her closest"_

"Two, what hell are you talking about?"

"_Yeah Troy, you, she feels like she has lost you, the friendship, the bond you two used to share and then Lindsey, she feels like she tore that apart and it will never be able to be repaired."_

Troy shook his head, "she will never lose me and Taylor I don't want friendship, not anymore"

"_Friendship is all she has ever had" Taylor stated._

Troy felt nauseous, "I want to give her more"

"_Yeah, I just hope she takes it Troy, I really do, but I have to be honest here, I don't know if she will."_

* * *

After driving around for a couple hours Troy went back to the condo and found it empty, no Lindsey. He checked his messages and called her cell phone yet again and nothing. Where she had gone he had no idea. He would be numb and lying if he said he wasn't worried. He couldn't call her parents because he didn't want to get into what was going on and what he had done and the same went for her other friends. Yeah, it was chicken shit, but he needed to talk to her before involving anymore people. He tried her one more time and then climbed into the shower.

Troy stood there at let his body mold to and enjoy the cascading warm water that rolled down his hard and tense body. His eyes remained closed as his mind raced over possible solutions to the hell that he was now in. He wanted Gabriella that he was sure of. He wanted all of her, now and forever, but he also wanted to ease things with Lindsey. He knew there really wasn't much, if anything he could say to lighten the situation, but he had to try. He had to make Lindsey understand that he never intended to hurt her and as much as that sounded like the mantra and verbiage of a true adulterer, he honestly meant every word of it. He just hoped he could convey that in a way she would understand, even it was only on a small scale.

Troy exited the shower several minutes later, dried off and slipped on a pair of scrub pants and a white V-neck t-shirt. He entered the living room and picked up his phone when he realized that Lindsey still wasn't home. It was now after three in the morning and he was getting worried. As he was dialing her number he heard keys entering the lock. His heart jumped and his stomach turned.

Lindsey entered with a tear stained faced and a large scowl planted securely on her brow and lips. Her blue eyes harden at the sight of him, "I thought you'd be with your little whore"

Troy winced at her words, "where have you been?"

Lindsey laughed, "please, you don't have the right to ask me that anymore, not after you started fucking my best friend"

"Lindsey…"

She shook her head, "don't start with the lame I'm sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen because they mean jack shit to me. It doesn't change the fact that you did and sure as hell doesn't make it any better. You fucked up and now it's done, nothing to say"

Troy just watched her as his heart began to race. Gabriella had gotten a large brunt of their "surprise" at the party and he now knew she had saved his ass beating for later when she could say and do what she wanted, not that an audience would normally hinder that, but this was different, it was personal, way personal.

Lindsey licked her lips as she placed her hand on her hip and connected her pain filled hard eyes with his, "let me ask you something though"

Troy nodded at the woman who was making sure to keep at least a 5 foot distance from him.

"Why her Troy? You could have cheated, fucked and got your kicks with anyone else. Why Gabriella? Why my friend? Someone who meant the world to me."

Troy went to respond, but she put her hand up to halt him, "I mean you're a gorgeous guy, I'm not so angry that I can deny that, but you could have had anyone, but you chose her. Are you just fucking stupid or were you gluten for punishment or were you bored and just wanted to see how far you could go before you tied yourself down."

Troy shook his head, "it wasn't like that"

Lindsey laughed, "Yeah"

"I mean it Lindsey" he said full of power and assertiveness.

Lindsey's eyes narrowed, "so she came onto you? She made you fuck her, she made you fucking break my heart?" she screamed.

Troy took a step forward, "you know that's not the truth either" he said in a steady voice, "you know that's not who she is"

Lindsey shook her head violently, "don't you dare stand here and fucking defend her to my face Troy, I will not stand for it"

Troy let out a long sigh, "well, I will not stand here and let you make assumptions that are so far from the truth. Lindsey, I cheated on you, and it was wrong, so very wrong. We need to address that"

Lindsey shook her head.

Troy took another step closer, "Lindsey"

"Why Troy, why did you do it?" she asked as she shoved him, "I loved you" she screamed as tears began streaming down her face, "I fucking loved you. I hate you. I hate you for making me fall in love with you. I hate you for lying to me, I hate you for fucking my best friend and I hate you for fucking falling in love with her." she yelled as she gave him one hard push and fell to her knees.

Troy felt tears prickle his eyes as he dropped to his knees and stroked her head, "I'm sorry"

Lindsey sobbed under his touch, "you sorry is bull shit" she said between sobs.

Troy hesitantly wrapped his arms around her quivering body. When she didn't pull away he pulled her closer.

"I wish I never loved you" she choked out.

Troy closed his eyes and swallowed, "I didn't deserve your love"

Lindsey buried her head into his chest as tears freely fell from her swollen eyes, "because you never fully gave me yours" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah" he said in an equally low voice as the realization just hit the both of them.

"Why?' she asked as she took in his scent.

"I don't know, I thought I had, until recently" he said softly. He took her face in his hands and stared into her heart broken eyes, "please know that my feelings for you were real Lindsey. I meant every endearment I ever whispered or spoke to you, that wasn't a lie and still isn't. I just realized where my heart was meant to be and as much as I wish it were with you, it's not and you deserve someone who is meant to have your amazing and passionate love. I'm just not that person. I should have told you before things got out of hand and for that I will always be eternally sorry."

Lindsey stared at him as the water works flooded her cheeks, neck and chest as she shook her head, "I wish this were a dream"

Troy swallowed.

"I want to wake up. I want to have my best friend back. I want to have my fiancé and the life we planned together"

"I wish I could give that to you, but I'm not that person, but there is someone out there who will love you and cherish you the way I never could."

Lindsey sobbed, "No"

Troy rubbed her back, "don't let me ruin everything for you Lindsey. Don't let me wreck your friendship"

Lindsey tensed up and crawled from his lap, "what friendship?"

Troy sighed.

"My life is so fucked up now and looking at her reminds me of why, the reason my marriage never happen, the reason I'm alone"

"So am I Lindsey, don't direct anger and pain at only one person; I'm just as to blame as her."

Lindsey shook her head, "no Troy, you don't get it. Relationships can fade, but friendships are supposed to be solid and forever."


	23. Chapter 23

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Its nice to see that a lot of yall who hated Lindsey once upon a time had a little remorse towards her...good.**

**I hope yall like this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Gabi you have to get out of bed" Taylor demanded as she stood over a balled up comforter clad Gabriella.

"Shar, I thought I told you to have her ready for 6" Taylor said with annoyance as she turned her attention to Sharpay who was occupying the chair located in the corner of the bedroom.

Sharpay filed her nails, "I did"

Taylor scrunched her brow, "What? Have you lost the ability to see as well as think straight? I mean obviously you never thought straight, but seriously Shar"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I did what I was asked"

Taylor was getting angry, "no you didn't you delusional dumbass"

Sharpay got up from the chair and strut over to the bed and lifted the covers so that Taylor could get a clear visual of Gabriella, "See, she's ready"

Taylor's eyes widen, "you really have lost your fucking mind"

Sharpay shrugged, "what? I didn't know what you people wore to work so I dressed her how I would want my doctor to dress"

Taylor shook her head as she took in the short black mini skirt and bright pink low cut spandex top.

"One, those aren't even her clothes, two, you know good and well we don't dress to be ogled for work Sharpay, what's with the get up?"

Sharpay grinned, "Well, she needs to feel good about herself and people staring with happy eyes is always a good thing, it will make her feel better"

"What? That doesn't even make sense. That is so beyond the realm of rational that I don't even know how to address that. Sharpay you know we don't dress like fucking street walkers for work? Where are her scrubs?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "hey those are my clothes! Are you trying to say something McKessie? Don't make me stick my stiletto up your ass"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I think you have successful fucked your brains out Shar"

Sharpay scoffed and narrowed her eyes and went to speak but a low giggle interrupted her.

Taylor and Sharpay turned to the small balled up, scantly clothed girl convulsing from laughter.

"Gabriella" Taylor addressed with confusion, "why did you let her dress you like this?"

Gabriella shrugged as she let out a snort of laughter.

Sharpay crumbled her brow, "was that snort at my expense, Mrs. Bolton?" she asked with a devious smirk.

Gabriella froze.

Taylor closed her eyes in disgust and opened them real fast to smack Sharpay, "Good one"

Sharpay shrugged, "I'm just saying" she said the evil smirk still plastered across her face.

Taylor walked over and sat on the bed next to Gabriella, "Gabi, can you get up and put on your _real_ clothes?" She asked giving Sharpay a quick look and bringing her attention back to Gabriella.

"I can't" Gabriella said in a low voice.

"You have to Gabi, we have to be at the hospital in an hour and you obviously can't go dress like that"

"I think she looks hot" Sharpay interjected.

"Of course you do, you dress like a hoe Shar"

Sharpay's mouth dropped open, "I'm seriously going to scratch your eyes out McKessie"

Gabriella did her best to stifle a laugh, but couldn't.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton if you aren't careful you're next"

Gabriella shut it off.

Taylor scowled at Sharpay, "stop calling her that"

"Well, stop taking jabs at me, tight ass" she said with a grin.

Taylor's mouth fell open.

Gabriella sat up in the bed, "okay, Shar if you stop calling me Mrs. Bolton" she said trying her best to push away the butterflies and tingles that filled her body at the sound and thought, "and if you,Taylor stop calling Shar a slut, I will get up"

"She didn't call me a slut" Sharpay quickly corrected.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever"

"Do you think I'm a slut Gabi?"

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair and went to speak.

Sharpay put up her hand, "wait, I don't want you to answer that"

Taylor laughed.

"Seriously Tay, I will scratch you fucking eyes out" Sharpay said as she stepped closer to Taylor.

Gabriella jumped out of bed, "okay, okay I'm getting up"

Sharpay tilted her head to the side and took in Gabriella's outfit, "I still vote you wear what you have on," Sharpay thought for a minute, "hmm, maybe I am a slut"

Gabriella and Taylor busted out laughing.

Taylor and Gabriella left Sharpay to ponder that thought and entered Gabriella's closet.

Taylor watched Gabriella pull out her scrubs and begin looking for her shoes, "um you know Troy called like 50 more times after you finally fell asleep."

Gabriella stopped looking for minute as her heart began to race and her palms became sweaty. She knew Troy had called several times, but she didn't have the strength to talk to him, much less the faintest idea as to what to say. Her mind was so clouded with emotions and memories of what had taken places hours before that hearing his sexy and enticing voice would have only confused her more. She hoped sleeping on it would clear her head, yeah, no such luck.

"You okay?" Taylor asked.

"Um, I guess"

Taylor studied her.

Gabriella fell to her butt as her mind and heart began to wander, "He said he loved me last night" she said in a dreamy voice.

Taylor bent down so that she was next to her, "yes he did"

Gabriella rested her head in her hands, "Oh God"

"Lindsey knows everything, Lindsey knows Troy loves me, oh fuck" Gabriella said as she began to become hysterical.

Taylor rubbed up and down Gabriella's back in a soothing manner, "Gabi, it's going to be okay. Don't get upset again please."

Gabriella shook her head as she lifted her now tear stain face to look at Taylor in a pleading manner, "what am I going to do Tay? One of my closest friends thinks I'm a retched whore and wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh Gabi, she was just upset when she said all those things"

"This is so fucked up. I should have stopped it when it started."

Taylor let out a small laugh, "didn't you try?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "well, yeah"

"So there you go, it was obviously meant to be this way"

Gabriella sucked on her bottom lip, "do you not see the fucked upness in that? I was meant to fuck over my friend by sleeping with her fiancé, my other friend and then fall madly in love with him. Yeah, that has fairytale written all over it. Remind me to pitch that to Disney when I finally get my fucking life back together." Gabriella said oozing with sarcasm and pain

Taylor smiled wildly at her.

Gabriella looked at her with confusion, "why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You just said you love him, actually you said you are madly in love with him, but you get my drift"

Gabriella felt a heat rise to her face, "um"

"Wait,What?!" Sharpay screamed as she entered the closet with loads of make up on her face.

Taylor turned around, "what have you been doing?"

"Um, I got distracted"

"You look like a clown" Taylor said bluntly.

"And you look a monkey's ass" Sharpay stated as she crept into the small closet.

"Okay seriously I don't know what brought on the 12 year old antics this morning, but can we please bring them to an end. I don't have the strength to deal with them" Gabriella stated as she brought her hand to her head and laid down on the hardwood floor of the closet.

Sharpay crawled over to Gabriella who was still lying on her back with her eyes closed. She brought her face inches from hers, "Gabi and Troy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

Gabriella opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the childish look on Sharpay's face, "I stand corrected your have digressed to an eight year old" she said with laughter.

"Whatever, you looooove him" Sharpay continued.

Gabriella pushed Sharpay away as she sat up, "it doesn't matter" she said as she gathered her things and entered her bedroom.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Sharpay asked.

"He's engaged Shar that hasn't changed."

Sharpay laughed, "You are so stupid"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "excuse me?"

Sharpay shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "you really think that's still going to happen? Seriously Gabriella, I know your head is all fucked up right now, but you can't digress and forget all that has happen and what you feel or what he has said and what you have said. Yeah it sucks that he was engaged to your "friend" but that's the shit you were dealt. That scrumptious man spent most of the night calling here for you, I really don't think he is going to give up."

Gabriella sighed, "He needs to"

"You don't mean that" Taylor intervened.

Gabriella swallowed as she nodded.

"Yeah fucking right" Sharpay said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and placed her hands on her arms and looked her square in the eye, "he loves you Gabriella."

Gabriella felt tears tickle her eyes. She knew he loved her, hell she loved him, so much, but it wasn't that simple, it never was. She had been living in a dream world and now reality had come crashing down on her, she ruined her friend's life and being with Troy would a painful reminder of what she had done and the heartache she had caused. No matter how much her heart, her soul, her body ached for him, called for him, and needed him, she couldn't give in. She had done wrong and she didn't deserve to sail off into the sunset with Troy, the man she loved. It didn't seem right, not knowing how it happened. Every inhibition she had pushed dormant in her system over the past couple months were now at the surface and the strength and ability she had a mere two days ago was trumped. She had the scarlet letter and she needed to be punished, she had to move on and live her life Troyless, that's how it had to be, she didn't deserve greatness, she didn't deserve him, not after what she had done.

"So what, it doesn't matter that he loves me, it doesn't matter that I love him so much that I want to rip out my insides, it can't happen. I was wrong to ever dream that it could, I was wrong all the way around and now I have to lie in the shit mess I have created without Troy" she said as tears streamed down her face, "what I did was horrible and I have to come to terms with that and having Troy would only be a reminder. No matter how happy having in my life would make every inch of my body and soul, it can't happen, its tainted" she said trying to swallow all the pain as she gave the speechless Sharpay and Taylor a glazed once over and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Sharpay took a deep breath and caught Taylors eyes, "Well, that was dramatic"

Taylor nodded.

"You think she believes all that riotous bullshit she just spouted off"

Taylor took a deep breath, "I'm afraid so"

Sharpay shrugged as she rubbed her hands together, "well, I guess we have our work cut out for us. It's a good thing I'm master at situations like this"

Taylor shook her head, "Sharpay, that's not something to brag about."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I think so Tay, I have this uncanny ability to make people give into me, even if I have to go above a beyond annoyance and persistence"

Taylor let out a long breath, "oh Lord, I can't believe I'm going to say this, much less agree to it," Taylor said as she looked like she was in pain, "Shar, do what you have to"

A blissful gleam filled Sharpay's eyes, "no boundaries?"

"If you must"

Sharpay grinned wildly, "Oh, I must," she let out a wicked laugh, "operation Troyella knockin' boots FO-EVER is now in session. I'm thinking I will need some robe, glitter, a flashlight, some pliers, access to an elevator shaft, more glitter, a strong man, not Chad, night goggles, a video camera because I will need to watch my work, five chickens, a tad bit more glitter, um, duck tape, robe, a few candles and a ripe virgin, hmm I think the last one might be a hard one, Tay do you know any virgins?" Sharpay rambled as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

Taylor collapsed on the bed, "Oh My God we're so going to get arrested."


	24. Chapter 24

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Once again yall rock my socks with all the reviews...please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

Taylor had since set off for the hospital and Sharpay had left with a huge grin plastered to her face while talking to herself about something to do with an operation. Gabriella had been far too emotionally drained to even question the randomness of whatever the hell she was talking about, even though the odd grin on Sharpay's face had alerted her senses that something was up. She pushed all curiosity away and gathered her belongings to head to the hospital.

She arrived twenty minutes later and luck had shined down on her this very morning. She had entered the locker room to place her belongings in her locker and it had thankfully been empty allowing her to gather her thoughts before she entered the hospital full of patients, responsibility and for the love of God, Troy.

She wrapped her stethoscope around her neck as she took a breath and entered the swarming hospital.

"Hey Stacie, do you have my charts for the day?" Gabriella asked as she approached the nurses' station.

Stacie smiled and handed her a pile of charts, "sure do Dr. Montez"

Gabriella gave her a small smile, "Thanks" she said as she began looking over the top few, "um, are these arranged in order of urgency?" Gabriella asked bringing her face up to look at Stacie.

"Stacie?" Gabriella asked again trying to get her attention, but Stacie's gaze was directed elsewhere, "Stacie?" she tried again becoming more annoyed.

Gabriella slammed her hand on the counter, "Stacie, I'm asking you a question, I expect you to pay attention." Gabriella said with more attitude that she had intended.

Stacie's eyes widen at her tone, but still kept her gaze slightly on something that was behind Gabriella, "um, I'm sorry Dr. Montez, really. What was it that you needed to know?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow and shook her head as she turned around to see what was so important and enticing that Stacie couldn't focus for the ten seconds she was asking for.

Gabriella's mouth became dry, her throat closed and her heart began to pound. There he stood talking with a nurse about a chart, looking ever so sexy in his pale blue scrubs that brightened his eyes and made his skin glow. Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them real fast, "I should have known" she said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Stacie asked.

Gabriella felt a growl form in her throat and something over take her, "oh, so now you hear me Stacie? I know that Dr. Bolton seems to get all of you nurses' panties in twist and libidos racing, but I still expected you to do your job and focus on the task at hand, the patient, you know the reason you have a job. If you want to spend your day acting like a dog in heat I expect you look into a career change because I will not tolerate my patients receiving inadequate care because you want to drop you pants for a good looking doctor. Now will you please tell me if these charts are in order of urgency or not?" Gabriella said full of authority and attitude.

Stacie's face was now drawn of color and she appeared to be at a loss for words.

Gabriella felt satisfaction fill her from head to toe as a smile of gratification formed on her face, "just nod if they are?"

Stacie nodded her head up and down, still in state of shock.

Gabriella tapped the counter of the nurses' station with her hand as her grin widened, "thank you Stacie" she said and turned to walk away.

She got a couple feet of footing and then came face to chest with Troy Bolton. She swallowed as if knives were piercing the skin of her delicate throat. She looked up into his eyes that told he had no intention of moving out of her line of treading, "Troy I have patients, will you move please?"

Troy sighed, "I heard what you said to Stacie"

Gabriella shrugged, "what does it matter?"

"Look I know you're frustrated. I am too, but you don't have too…"

Gabriella put up her hand to halt his words, "Troy, she deserved everything I said to her. She wasn't doing her job because she too busy drooling a fucking puddle as she stared at you. I called her on it and she got embarrassed. That's her problem to deal with and I expect her to do so and act like a medical professional not a raging teenager."

Troy stared down at her semi-swollen eyes and tired features. His stomach began to ache at the visual pain and torment she was feeling. He wanted to reach out and offer her comfort but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Troy, please move" Gabriella said as her defenses began to crumble.

Troy licked his lips, but didn't move "Ella, we need to talk, please don't avoid me"

Gabriella felt tears begin to tickle her eyes as she shook her head.

Troy looked around and saw that Stacie was whispering to a few of the nurses, undoubtly talking about what Gabriella had just said to her. Not caring if anyone saw them, Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest hallway.

"Troy" Gabriella scolded

Troy placed his hands on each of her shoulders, causing Gabriella to shudder under his touch. His heart to race at the contact, "I called you, like a thousand times," he said as he looked into her eyes, when she didn't respond he continued, "Why won't you talk to me Ella? Why won't you call me back?"

Gabriella looked into his pain filled eyes and soon felt a wave of guilt; desire, need and nausea fill her tiny body. She wanted nothing more than to reach up on her toes and kiss his rosy lips and wrap her arms around his strong form, but she couldn't. It was too painful. It was a reminder of her betrayal. Even though she had planned to tell Lindsey about her and Troy, something about the way she found out changed things. It killed her inside that Lindsey had caught her and Troy in the act. She couldn't get the look of Lindsey's horror stricken face, the words she spat, and the feelings that were sparked from Lindsey's venomous words from swimming into her mind. She had to bail, now.

"I have to go" Gabriella said softly as she ducked away from him.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it would be hard, but he never imagined it would be this hard.

* * *

Gabriella leaned against the wall next to the elevator with her hand resting loosely on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she waited for the elevator to ding announcing its presence. It was midnight and most the hospital had cleared out. Only the night shift occasionally roamed the floors attending to the rustlings of the inpatients. It had been a busy day. She had sutured four young kids' faces today because they felt the need to fight over some girl one or all had been screwing. Two biopsy's; she had sent off days ago had yet to come back and the patients were up in arms about it and naturally everyone seemed to be suffering from "back pain" and needed pain medication. It had been a long tiring day, but nothing she had done compared to the difficultly in avoiding Troy's presence, gaze and scent; he seemed to be everywhere she was today, even if sometimes it was only in her head. Gabriella let out a long needed sigh and stretched her arms above her head trying to stretch out some of the tension in her arms and back.

Troy stood a few feet back watching her. A smile curled his lips as he watched her first rest against the firm wall. Her shoulders appeared tense and her brow seemed furrowed with worry, but her delicate features were immaculate. He missed her and the very sight of her made his heart 

race and his body ache. He felt his breathing stop as he saw her arms reach above her head revealing an inch of her soft, tan and tone stomach that he knew felt like silk and tasted like heaven. He needed her and he needed her to understand that. He needed her to know how much he loved her, how he wanted her forever. How his future was…..her"

He grabbed his bag off the vacant nurse station and walked over to her just as her arms fell from the sky and rested against her sides.

Troy took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Baby"

Gabriella felt her throat close and her muscles tense up, yet her heart, her stomach, her skin, and her core seemed to spark and never feel more alive.

Troy took the fact that she didn't move as a good sign. He moved a step closer, his arms at his side, but inches from the ability to touch her.

Gabriella clinched her jaw and took a breath through her nose trying her best to compose herself. The heat, the smell and the feel of his presence was unnerving and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand there before breaking.

Troy leaned forward, "Baby" he repeated with all the feelings and emotions he had been feeling for the past couple days.

Gabriella was having a love hate relationship with his use of baby. It made her weak in the knees, clouded her head and made her love him all the more, but she hated all of that because she couldn't have him. He had been branded Lindsey's and she should have never crossed that line, but she had and now she had to make it right and _now_ that right was cutting ties with him, but, oh how she didn't want to.

The elevator dinged just as she was about to speak, but her reflexes took over and lead her into the elevator. Her problem and her love entered shortly after and boy was she in trouble.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Baby"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy, stop"

Troy turned to her, decreasing some of the space between them, "why" he asked assertively.

"Because it's not helping things" she said, her eyes fixed firmly on the metal doors.

"And what is that Ella? What exactly am I not helping" he asked now standing directly in front of her.

His movement caused her gaze to travel up his perfect body to his gorgeous serious blue eyes.

Gabriella swallowed, "that we…"

Troy encaged her head with his hands and brought his face inches from hers, "that we what Baby?" he didn't give her a chance to speak, "that we can't be together, that we aren't meant to be, that we fucked up and this is our punishment?" He asked as he stared into her deep eyes.

Gabriella couldn't speak.

"Its fucking bull shit Ella. I fucking love. I want to be with you as much as I want my next fucking breath. I know the way we found our feelings is not the ideal way, but that's how it happened and I'm not going to lie and say I'm sorry because I'm not. I'm sorry I hurt someone that means something to both of us but it lead me to you and that I will never be sorry for. I get that you are sad and upset with how things happen with Lindsey, but for once Gabriella put yourself first. I know I do and forever will. You are it. I love you, I love you, God, I fucking love you." He said as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Gabriella gasped at the sudden movement, he took full advantage of that and forced his tongue into her mouth. Her toes curled and tears filled her eyes as his warm mouth moved with hers. God she loved him and she believed everything he said to her be the truth. She wanted to put herself first, she really did, she just didn't know how.

Troy pulled away and looked into her eyes lovingly as he ran his hand down her cheek, "I love you and when you figure out how to deal with that, let me know" he said softly and exited the elevator that had since opened seconds ago.

Gabriella stood in a trance, "I will" she whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Okay, so I know the randomness that is Sharpay was full fledge at the end of the last chapter. You will slowly see some of the items she spouted off begin to show up in the upcoming chapters…so keep an eye out.**

**Thanks so much for continuing to read even though I know the characters piss some of yall off or make you frustrated. It means the world to me. I hope yall are still enjoying.**

**On with the chapter…..**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After his encounter with Gabriella in the elevator Troy had hardly seen her the rest of the week. Partly because he was doing his best to give her breathing room and the chance to mull things over, but also because seeing her made his heart ache and his body long. He was so head over heels in love with her that he could no longer put it into words or actions and not being able to act on those undying feelings was excruciating, so distance and avoidance seemed like the only remedy at the moment. At least until Gabriella figured out what she wanted and in his heart he knew that it would lead to them being together. He had held her, kissed her, touched her and tasted her and everything inside him said that it was right and that she wanted and felt the same, he would just have to wait.

It was now Friday night and he was at the condo continuing to pack up his things. He had rented an apartment in the city a few days prior; sleeping on Chad's couch was getting old.

Troy lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow exposing his sculptured abs.

"Why don't you just take it off? You won't hear any complaints from me"

Troy's quickly turned his head to the blond standing in the door way.

"Um, what are you doing here? Wait, how the hell did you get in here?" he asked in utter confusion.

Sharpay grinned, "Man, you and Gabriella both under estimate me and my power to do things."

Troy continued to stare at her.

"I mean, you don't know me all that well Troy, but I would at least think you would know I have my ways of making things happen."

Troy shrugged, "um okay"

"I'm quite skilled at picking locks, especially when you only have one dead bolt, by the way lover boy not the best idea for safety. You might want to share that with the ex-future misses. I mean with Gabi, I had to pick the supers pocket thanks to her three deadbolts, too much work. "

Troy sighed, "Okay, well now that we have established that you have no problem breaking the law, do you have a purpose for being here?"

Sharpay looked around, "hmm Cunt bag doesn't have bad taste."

Troy rolled his eyes, "yeah, she is quite talented."

"Well, talent still has yet to be seen, but I will say I'm quite impressed with what she had done here, but you keep that to yourself hot ass"

Troy rested his elbow on the couple cardboard boxes in front of him, "so Sharpay, what is it I can do for you?"

"You love Gabriella right?"

Troy felt chills fill his body for the third time tonight at the mention of her name. He ran his tongue against his lips, "yes"

Sharpay felt a smile form on her perfectly made face, "so it's not just a fucking thing?"

Troy shook his head, "not that it's any of your business, but no"

"Everything is my business and the sooner you realize that the better off you will be. I know everything, I sense everything and I'm usually always right, no matter how outlandish my claims seem to be initially. Some people see me as crazy, but my "crazy" as they say, is a radar for knowledge"

Troy scrunched his brow, "I don't know if I should be offended at your rude statements or appalled at the fact that you actually believe all of that crap"

"Neither, it's the truth, but we are off track here." Sharpay said as she raised her hands to gather her thoughts.

"Okay" Troy said as he scratched his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly.

"Seriously, if you need to take that off, I will not object, actually I'd prefer it" Sharpay said with a smirk as she sat in one of the plump leather chairs.

Troy sighed, "Im fine"

"Damn" Sharpay said in disappointment as she eyed Troy up and down.

"Look Sharpay as much of a pleasure as it is having you here, I really need to finish packing"

"Where is the ex-future misses?" Sharpay asked maintaining eye contact with Troy.

"She is at her shop"

"Is she coming home soon?"

"I supposed so; I haven't seen much of her lately since I've been staying at Chad's. I'm not too sure of her schedule anymore with the shop now being open."

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "Chad?"

Troy sighed, "You're kidding right?"

Sharpay shrugged.

Troy went with it, "he is my friend who is the basketball player, you've met a few times."

"Ahh," Sharpay said as if a light had gone off, "right, right, the one who wants to fuck Taylor with the sissy arms"

"Um, sure" Troy responded as he began packing another box.

Sharpay pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and got up from the chair. She walked over to Troy and handed it to him.

Troy looked down at the paper and then back at Sharpay, "am I suppose to understand this?"

Sharpay gave a wicked grin, "you will"

Troy read over the paper again, "this is next weekend"

"I'm aware, but I'm very glad you can read, my heavy breathing friend"

Troy raised his hands in confusion, "right, so this means nothing to me Sharpay. There is an address and a date typed here and outlined in an ungodly amount of glitter."

Sharpay patted him on the shoulder, "one, don't knock the glitter, and two, don't question it sweetheart, just be there at seven looking all yummy and I will take care of the rest"

Troy's brow raised and his mouth opened in confusion, "why?"

"You're better off not knowing honey bun; just know you will get what you have been aching for over the past week, hell, probably the past four years." Sharpay said as she began to exit the room.

"Ella" Troy said in a low voice.

Sharpay smirked as she looked over her shoulder, "ding ding we have a winner Bob. Told you I know all" she said and left the condo.

* * *

Gabriella wrapped her silk robe around her body as she entered the kitchen to tend to the whistling kettle for her tea. She was mentally, emotionally and physically tired. Work had been horrendous. Her patients seemed to have been extra needy and ornery this past week. She hadn't seen Troy much either, which gave her mixed emotions. She missed him. She missed seeing his shining eyes, his glowing smile, his hard body, hell, she missed everything. She wanted his arms wrapped around her and his lips on her skin, and those reasons right there were why she was partly glad he had kept his distance. It only made it harder seeing him. The few times she had seen him her heart stopped, her mind went blank and her body sparked. She really needed to make up her fucking mind.

She had tried to call Lindsey every day since the big reveal, leaving umpteen messages and still nothing. If she chose to follow her heart and be with Troy she needed to talk to Lindsey first, but obviously Lindsey's feelings and emotions were still raw and Gabriella respected that. The idea of Lindsey not being in her life really made her uneasy. Lindsey could be a bitch and hard to deal with at times, but so could Sharpay and she wasn't going anywhere, ever. Sharpay wouldn't have it. She would claw her way back in, not that Gabriella ever wanted Sharpay not in her life, even though there were times she wanted to kick her ass to China, Sharpay was a good friend and she loved her, much like Lindsey. Gabriella enjoyed Lindsey's company and friendship and she hated to think that it might be over, for good.

Gabriella fixed her tea and went back into her bedroom to stare out of her window and look down at the people roaming the streets. This was something she did quite often. She found solace in watching people go on with their day, their life. There was some kind of comfort there.

She was sipping her tea and staring out at the people below when she heard her phone ring. Gabriella walked to her nightstand and picked up the ringing phone and saw a familiar face that made her heart stop. He hadn't called in days, which had left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She thought for a moment and took a deep breath; she knew she shouldn't answer because she was no closer to dealing with the situation, but the desire to hear his rusty, deep and alluring voice was far too strong to fight.

"Hello"

"Um, I, I didn't think you'd answer. I was going to leave a message" Troy said nervously, but still sexy as hell.

Gabriella smiled; the sound of his voice warmed her heart, "what were you going to say?"

"I don't know, I guess part of me called because I wanted to hear your voice, even it was just a voicemail message" he said in his usual throaty voice that sent chills running down her spine.

Gabriella remained silent, letting every word and every syllable fill her mind and body.

Troy plopped down on the couch in his new slightly empty apartment. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth, "I miss you Ella, so much. Not just what we have become, and oh baby I miss that so much, but I miss us, I miss talking to you every day, I miss the joking, I miss watching your brown eyes smile and how your nose crinkles when you laugh."

Gabriella sat on the side of her bed as her heart began to beat faster and tears begin to form in her eyes. If she had doubted or denied to herself that she loved him before she didn't anymore.

"I know" she said softly.

Troy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "do you?"

"Yes Troy, I do and I miss you to, very much"

Troy licked his top lip, "but" he asked knowing it was coming.

Gabriella fell onto her back, the phone still pressed firmly to her ear, "but, I have something I need to attend to and until then I can't see past that, as much as I want to inside" Gabriella said sadly.

Everything inside her was screaming for her to put on some clothes and find him. Tell him she loved him and that he was all she ever wanted. Have him make love to her till their hearts were content for the moment. She wanted to wake up in his arms, smell his scent, hear his voice and feel his skin forever, but her loyalty and conscience were stopping her. She had to at least talk to Lindsey first and with her avoiding her calls it was prolonging her fulfilling her desire, but that was the price she was to pay and she took it.

Troy sighed.

"I'm sorry Troy" she said as if in pain.

* * *

It was late, so when Lindsey heard the door chime signaling that someone had entered the shop it really caught her attention. Not to mention the fact that she had lock the door. She slowly crept out of the back room hoping that someone wasn't there to do her bodily harm. She grabbed the yard stick on the main counter and slowly entered the main show room.

Lindsey's mouth dropped and the hairs on her neck rose. It was worse that a murderer, a robber, hell, anything would have been better than this.

"I'll have you arrested" Lindsey spat.

"Wow, those greetings still haven't gotten better," Sharpay said as she shook her head.

Lindsey's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Lucky for you I don't give a shit, I have a purpose for being her and you're going to listen"

* * *

**AN: Gasp…I know…right?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Here we go! This chapter is an interesting one….can't wait to here yall's thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"How dare you come into my shop, wait, correction, how dare you break into my shop and speak to me that way. You have a lot of nerve." Lindsey fumed, " I will not stand here and take it."

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes, "uh huh, yeah, well I don't give a fuck if you stand, sit, hell you can lay out on this dirty floor for all I care, but you are still going to hear me out"

Lindsey let out a growl and anger filled her core as her cheeks began turn red, "Get the fuck out!"

Sharpay pretended to think, "umm nope"

Lindsey's mouth dropped, "excuse me?"

"Wow, you're too young for your hearing to being going out hun, but ill repeat just in case I stuttered, even though I didn't. I'm not leaving, even if I have to tie your scrawny ass to a chair and tape that loud mouth shut" She said pulling out a roll of metallic duck tape and tan rope from her bag.

"I'm calling the police" Lindsey screamed.

Sharpay laughed, "No you're not. If you were actually going to do that, it would have already been done, so your idle threats mean nothing, actually the only thing they are doing is prolonging my visit, so really you have no one to blame but yourself for my still being here"

"How does Gabriella stand your presence?" Lindsey asked, her eyes still narrowed and her fist clinched.

Sharpay took a few steps forward and smirked, "so you remember her?"

Lindsey placed her hands on her hips, "how could I not. She is fucking my fiancé'"

"Fiancé', hmmm so you're still calling him that?"

Lindsey stood silent.

Sharpay flicked her hair off her shoulder as she began fidgeting with some of the things in the shop, "now I have never been engaged before, but I would think moving out wouldn't be something a "fiancé'" would do and that is what Troy appeared to be doing when I was over their earlier"

Lindsey's mouth dropped, "what the hell were you doing there?"

"Calm down precious, I just needed to talk to him about something. I didn't mess with anything in your prefect little condo"

Sharpay laughed, "well, as perfect as it can be"

"You are a retched human being" Lindsey said.

Sharpay shrugged, "maybe, but at least I continue to give you a reason to hate me"

Lindsey's eyes narrowed in confusion, "what is that suppose to mean?"

Sharpay put down the duster she had been playing with and walked over to Lindsey, "I don't give a flying fuck if you like me, actually I quite prefer you disliking me; it makes the world go round. It keeps harmony in the world, well, my world, but Gabriella she fucked up once and wants to crawl back into your life, yet you won't even allow her to attempt it. I personally don't think anyone is worth crawling for, but she sees it differently and appears to be trying to do just that with you"

"She took Troy from me"

"She can't take something that doesn't want to be taken darling. I would think you should know that." Sharpay looked around, "I mean someone who has taken everything from daddy her entire life should certainly get that"

"She was my friend"

"No she wasn't"

Lindsey stared blankly at her, "what?"

"You can't just wipe real friends from your life. People fuck up sweetheart, if there were no remorse then you wipe your hands, but when there is remorse, pain and sacrifice you give it a second thought"

Lindsey laughed, "Right, obviously you haven't been fucked over by too many friends"

Sharpay shrugged, "have you?"

Lindsey's eyes widen, "um, no"

"Then what bases do you have, other than just being pissed off? Have you even tried to talk to her, to him?"

"I have nothing to say to her. There is nothing for her say" Lindsey said stubbornly.

Sharpay laughed, "You little bitches are all the same. Let me guess, you have talked to Troy and believe this is all Gabriella's fault even though he has tried to express to you that it was a two party act."

Lindsey didn't say anything.

Sharpay shook her head, "wow, you are everything I hate right now"

"How dare you talk to me that way" Lindsey spat, her anger rearing its head again.

Sharpay furrowed her brow, "how dare you be that stupid fucking girl. I bet if Troy said he was sorry and that he wanted to be with you, you would fall to your knees and suck his dick right then"

Lindsey growled as her mouth gaped open.

Sharpay laughed, "It's over Lindsey. You know it. I know it; Troy knows it, hell even that fucking retard Chad knows it. The only person who doesn't is Gabi and you know why princess?"

Lindsey didn't say anything.

"Because she won't do anything with Troy, she can't see past hurting you, even though inside she knows the truth. Troy wants her, not you. Yeah, it sucks, but that's how it is…. She loves him by the way," Sharpay said as she smiled and watched Lindsey's eyes narrow even more.

She continued, "But because she is such a wreck over hurting you she'd rather be miserable. So you see, they're not together and Troy still hasn't come running back to you. So I see it two ways, you can either be a retched hag and grow old full of hate and resentment, losing a close friend, or you can begin to deal with it and at least make a effort to listen to Gabriella, yourself proclaimed best friend. No one said you had to go back to that, but I would like to think you aren't that big a wench to not be able to move on, but then again I have been wrong once or twice"

"You need to leave" Lindsey finally said in a low voice.

Sharpay grinned, "Fine, but you know pumpkin, holding grudges causes wrinkles and you wouldn't want anymore to form on that make-up caked face"

Lindsey growled, "Out, Now!"

Sharpay laughed, "think about it Lindsey, good friends are hard to find" She said and exited the shop.

* * *

Lindsey was pissed, no, livid. Sharpay had no right to say all she said to her. She didn't know her, she didn't understand. She did have to admit that it shocked her that Gabriella and Troy weren't "together" but that was no matter to her, right? She hated Gabriella for what she had done to her. Yeah, it sucked that she hadn't talk to her in over a week, because for the past eight years they had talked at least once a day. She missed her sure, but she had fucked her over and that was something Lindsey couldn't see past right now.

Lindsey put her key in the lock and entered the condo. She froze for a moment and then turned to shut the door.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "oh, I moved a good bit of stuff earlier and I came back because I couldn't sleep so I figured I would try and get the rest of it. Um, I can go, I'm sorry" Troy said as he began to gather his belongings.

Lindsey shook her head, "no its fine" she said as she walked further into the den.

Troy gave her a small smile, "okay, thanks"

Lindsey watched him move his strong body over his remaining belongings and felt her body ache with desire. From day one his body had amazed her. It was so pristine and sexy. The sweat collecting on it now only heightened its appeal. God how she wanted him to strip her naked and rub his solid and rock hard form against hers.

_So you see, they're not together and Troy still hasn't come running back to you._

Lindsey closed her eyes as she shook Sharpay's words from her head. She opened her eyes and looked back at Troy, "we'll see about that?" she said to herself.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower" she announced as she began to leave the room.

"Okay, I'll try to hurry."

Lindsey shook her head and gave him a smile, "it's fine Troy, really"

Lindsey entered the bathroom and started her shower. She stripped naked and stepped in, letting the water cover every inch of her body. She shaved herself clean and made sure to touch every inch of her skin with the fragrant she knew Troy loved.

She stepped out of the shower shortly after. She ran a brush through her long wet blonde hair and wrapped a short tan towel around her semi-wet and nude body. She took a deep breath and strutted out of the bathroom and into the den.

Troy felt a presence enter the room. His head perked up and his eyes grew wide as his face began to blush, "um," he said as he turned around.

Lindsey laughed, "Come on Troy, it's nothing you haven't seen before"

Troy sighed, "yeah, but it doesn't seem right now"

Lindsey giggled, "relax, I just got hot and wanted a glass of water"

Troy nodded in understanding, his back still to her.

Lindsey filled her glass and took a sip of the ice cold water, "Troy, you can stop acting like a shy boy, you've licked chocolate off of me several times. I think modesty is a time of the past"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh, "I know, I would just rather you get dressed Lindsey"

Lindsey smirked and walked over to him and stood in front of him. She took another sip of her water and ran her tongue against her lips, licking the new moisture that had formed as she stared into his eyes, "why is that Troy?"

Troy stared at her, "Lindsey"

Lindsey took a step closer to him, "yes Troy"

Troy swallowed, "please go get dressed"

Lindsey ran her hand down his light blue moist cut off sleeve shirt, "are you tempted Troy?"

Troy stiffened at her touch.

Lindsey moved her hand south to graze his crotch, "Mmm, I know what he likes"

"Lindsey go get dressed before…"

"Before what Troy? Before you bend me over the couch and fuck me like I want, like you want," she said as she dropped the towel.

Troy's eyes widen as he took in her naked form.

"We can move past this baby, remember the good times," she said softly as she reached up on her toes and kissed his lips.

Troy took a step backward as he brought his hand to his lips, "Get dressed Lindsey" he said sternly.

Lindsey's eyes widen, "are you serious?" she said full of shock.

Troy nodded, "yes"

Lindsey felt tears forming in her eyes as anger, embarrassment and sadness overtook her. She picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body.

"I'm going to go. I think I will have Chad get the rest of my belongings," he said as he tried to head for the door.

Lindsey reached for his arm, "Troy, wait"

Troy stopped, but kept his back to her.

"It's really over?"

Troy nodded in sorrow.

Lindsey felt like someone was stabbing her in the gut.

"Even if Gabriella wasn't in the picture?"

Troy felt like someone was clenching his gut in their fist as he nodded again.

Lindsey swallowed, "are you together?" she asked trying to find her voice

Troy turned around to face her and shook her head, "no, she won't have it." He said sadly.

"You really love her?" Lindsey asked as if in pain.

Troy nodded and met Lindsey's gaze, "so much….I'm sorry Lindsey, really I am"

Lindsey looked into his sorrow filled eyes and took a deep breath. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew it was over with Troy, but it wasn't till this moment that it fully registered. It was over. They would no longer be Troy and Lindsey, Lindsey and Troy. They would no longer have six hour movie night. Make love till dawn. He would no longer be the man to hold her purse while she tried on clothes at the mall. He would no longer be…. hers.

Troy sucked on his bottom lip, "I'm going go, okay?"

Lindsey nodded.

Troy went to leave.

"Troy," Lindsey called out.

Troy turned to face her, "yeah"

"I'll talk to her"

Troy's eyes sparkled, but showed shock, "What? Why?"

Lindsey sighed, "Because I love you"


	27. Chapter 27

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: And its all coming together….**

**Okay if you haven't yet, you should totally check out my friends group of oneshots called **_**Camp Vanfron**_**….its by RUCrazy. She is one of the girls who helped with the HSM one shots that that are on my story page…ps on that: more will be added to that once HSM3 comes out so it will be **_**What HSM, HSM2 and HSM3 didn't show you**_**…anyhoo…yall should check out **_**Camp Vanfron**_**, its wicked fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Taylor opened the door to her apartment when the incessant knocking wouldn't stop.

"What the hell Tay, I've been knocking for like three whole minutes" Sharpay said as she pushed passed Taylors scantly clothed body carrying loads of random shit.

Taylor sighed.

"Hey Taylor" Zeke said sweetly as he walked past her carrying equally random shit.

Sharpay turned around and faced Taylor finally taking in the small satin gown Taylor was wearing, "you look odd" Sharpay said with a perplexed look on her face.

Taylor scoffed, "um, thanks"

Chad was heard seconds later letting out what sounded like a mix between a growl of a tiger and a bah of a goat, "Where did you escaped to, you naughty girl?" he growled as he moved down the hall and finally into the den where everyone looked at him in horror.

Sharpay laughed, "wow, that's suppose to be sexy, more like downright revolting, funny, but ewww"

"Shut the fuck up Sharpay" Taylor scolded.

"Babe, why don't you go put some pants on" Taylor suggested in a kind voice.

"And a shirt while you're at it" Sharpay said with a look of disgust as she pretended to upchuck.

Zeke gave Chad a sympathetic look as Chad rolled his eyes and mutter "bitch" under his breath before he headed down the hall to Taylor's bedroom.

"Seriously Tay?" Sharpay asked shaking her head with curled lips of disgust.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she looked over the things Sharpay had carried into her apartment, "what's with the stuff?" Taylor asked as she took notice of the abundant amount of glitter, a few video cameras, flashlights, and something that looked a good bit like night vision goggles. Then it hit her. Shapay had been serious, "Oh God… no Shar"

"I need your spare room" Sharpay said ignoring Taylor's outburst.

Taylor crumpled her brow, "What? Why?"

"I need to store all the stuff for the "operation" she said eyeing her in a knowing way.

Taylor sighed, "So we are still doing that?"

"Well, I am. You haven't done shit...I mean, where is my ripe virgin?"

"No ripe virgin Sharpay. Not really sure what the hell that ever had to do with anything, but its not happening so let..it..go!"

Sharpay frowned, "damn"

Taylor had enough, "Whatever Sharpay, just put it all in the spare room" she said as she waved them in the direction of the room, deciding that fighting or reasoning with her was worthless.

Sharpay grinned wildly, "awesome, Zeke go get the chickens from the car."

Taylor's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Gabriella for what seemed like the hundredth time pricked Mr. Thomas trying to catch his vain so she could gather a vile of blood, just one vile.

Gabriella felt her heart racing and her aggravation beginning to heighten. Mr. Thomas had rolling veins, which wasn't an uncommon thing; it just made things all the more difficult. The fact that her mind was seven different places and the fact that all the nurses seemed to disappear every time she need something just added to it, hence the reason she was stuck drawing the fucking blood.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Mr. Thomas, I'm really sorry about this. I'll be right back." She said as she disposed of her gloves in the can and exited the room.

Gabriella let out a tired sigh as she leaned against the wall next to the exam room, closing her eyes trying to settle her nerves.

Troy exited the adjacent exam room and looked up to see Gabriella looking beyond flustered. He knew they had been keeping their distance but something told him to approach her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly and full of worry.

Gabriella's eyes shot open, "um," she said as she looked into his dreamy concerned blue eyes, "no actually"

Troy studied her, "what's wrong?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "fucking Mr. Thomas has rolling veins and I can't seem to get one to draw his blood"

Troy furrowed his brow, "okay, come on, I'll help you" he said with a smile as he reached for the door tossing his head to the right signaling for her to follow.

Gabriella gave a slight grin and followed him into the room.

"Hey Mr. Thomas, I'm Dr. Bolton. It seems your veins are giving Dr. Montez a run for her money. Let's see if we can catch one" he said in a kind professional voice and a beaming smile plastered across his perfect face.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile watching him. Troy had such a way about him that made all the patients feel at ease. He was amazing.

Troy looked over at Gabriella with a smile, "Come on Dr. Montez let's catch us a vein"

Gabriella smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days and walked over to them.

Troy motioned for her to stand in front of him.

Gabriella immediately felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart began to pound. Her senses immediately went into hyper drive as his manly scent filled her nostrils and soon covered every inch of her body.

Troy reached his arms around her and brought his mouth down to her neck so that he could speak in her ear, "wrap your left hand around his forearm" he said as he wrapped his long fingers around her hand and placed them on Mr. Thomas' arm.

Gabriella felt her temperature begin rise at Troy's touch. She couldn't help but fidget as tingles spread across her skin.

Troy smirked, knowing exactly what she was feeling, he was feeling the same. He loved being this close to her; it had been far too long. He missed her. Drawing blood had never seemed more appealing and satisfying.

"Okay, now take your thumb on your right hand and press it firmly on the vein you wish to draw from." He instructed as he placed her thumb on the desired vein.

Gabriella had dealt with rolling veins before, she was no amateur, she was just having issues today, funny how one of those issues was helping her right now. Gabriella went with it.

Gabriella licked her lips; "Got it" she said sweetly, as she finally captured the vein and began filling the vile with blood.

Troy smiled, "sometimes you just need the right touch"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him as she removed the vile, capping it and placing it in a bio bag to bring to the lab. She removed her gloves and smiled, "I guess you just got it"

Troy grinned, "You know it"

Gabriella smiled and then turned back to Mr. Thomas, "Thanks so much, I'm sorry about the complications"

Mr. Thomas shrugged, "no problem Dr. Montez"

Gabriella grabbed the bag and she and Troy exited the room.

As soon as they were out of the room Troy turned to Gabriella, "Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Why were you drawing blood in the first place?"

Gabriella growled, "apparently Stacie has a big mouth and told the entire nursing staff what I said to her, so now they mysteriously disappear whenever I need something," Gabriella shook her head, "I knew this would happen if I upset your fan club" she said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood as she saw Troy's eyes begin to darken.

Troy swallowed as aggravation began to fill him, "that's bull shit Ella"

"Whatever, I don't care" she said quickly trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Troy sighed, "I do" he said as she marched over to the nurse station before Gabriella could even think about stopping him.

Troy crossed his forearms as he placed them on the counter of the nurses' station.

"Stacie," he said with his beaming kilowatt smile.

Stacie smiled wildly and batted her eyelashes, "yes Dr. Bolton"

"Are you busy?" he asked

Stacie leaned forward a bit as she shook her head, "no Dr. Bolton do you need something?"

Troy stood up tall, "well, can you please tell me why Dr. Montez was in exam three drawing blood when it's something you as well as the rest of you" he said motioning to the other three nurses standing around, "are told to do?"

"Um" Stacie responded.

Troy looked down at the magazine located in front of her and then back up at her, "I guess whether David Beckham wears boxer are briefs is a hell of a lot more important than doing your job." He shook his head in disapproval. He leaned forward, "I'd hate to hear what Jen would say if she found out that her nurses were failing to help her residence because they are acting like 12 year old girls and holding grudges against someone for asking them to do what they are paid to do. That would be bad right?" he asked as a grin formed on his face.

Stacie nodded as her as well as the other nurse's eyes widen to the size of saucers at Troy's reprimand.

Troy tossed his hair out of his blue alluring eyes as he smiled, "I'm glad we have an understanding. Dr. Montez has a vial to be taken to the lab, would you mind?"

Stacie shook her head, still not saying a word.

"Thank you Stacie" he said as he smiled at the other nurses and followed Stacie who had scurried over to Gabriella to take the vial to the lab.

By the time Troy approached Gabriella Stacie had retrieved the vial and had headed off to the lab.

"You didn't have to do that"

Troy ran his hand down her arm, "yes I did. My father always told me to stand by the ones you love" he said with a grin and retreated down the hall.

Gabriella stood overcome by emotion and wave of desire, fuck.

* * *

Gabriella let out a long breath as she pushed opened the door to the locker room. What a day, and the sight in front of her was only adding to it. Gabriella felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as they moved up Troy's scrub clad legs to his naked sculpted torso to his million dollar smile and piercing blue eyes

"Something wrong?" Troy asked with a grin.

Gabriella shook her head no, still staring, no gawking. God she missed him.

Troy licked his lips, "Glad to see you aren't immune"

Gabriella laughed, finally able to configure some audible noise as she walked over to her locker next to his. She looked up at him, "not possible"

Troy smiled as he stuck his hands in the waist band of this scrub pants and began to tug them down to his ankles.

Gabriella watched longingly as the light fabric moved down his toned lower half slowly exposing his black boxer briefs that hugged his tight ass and cupped his dick perfectly. Gabriella did her best to hold back a moan that was desperate to escape.

Troy smiled as he watched her while grabbing his jeans from his bag and began sliding them on.

Gabriella let out a low whimper as he covered what she wanted so very badly. Her heart was racing and on fire, her core was throbbing, and her mind wanted only one thing, him. Gabriella reached out and grabbed his hand as they began buttoning his jeans, "Troy" she said softly her eyes trailing up his still naked torso till they were fixated on his sparkling eyes.

Troy licked his lips as he started into her dark pools.

She moisten her lips as she reached up and wrapped her small hand around his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers in one swift movement of need. She parted her lips as soon as they came in contact with his signaling that she wanted, no needed his warm wetness inside her.

Troy slipped his tongue inside her mouth, meeting every flick of her tongue. His hands moved down her sides, pressing her against the front of the lockers as he tilted his head to side so he could plunge his tongue deeper inside.

Gabriella's hands moved to the back of his jeans where his boxers were still peeking through. She slid her hands underneath the thin cotton and squeezed his cheeks in her hands.

Troy let out a moan as he pressed harder against her, his hands moving underneath her top needing to feel the heat of her skin against his.

Gabriella tilted her head back, needing air.

Troy moved his lips down her jaw, over her ear, finally resting in the crook of her neck. He sucked, licked and nibbled the soft delicate skin, "God, I've missed you baby"

Gabriella nodded letting Troy's intoxicating effect overtake her, "me too" she said in her soft sweet voice.

Troy began to move his hands south to the zone he desired to touch sooo much, but soon found himself being pushed away.

Gabriella's eyes had turned to worry a she bit her bottom lip and not in the way Troy liked.

Troy did his best to catch his breath, "what? Something wrong, did I do something?" he said as he reached for her.

Gabriella felt tears begin to prick her eyes as she shook head, "no Troy, I'm sorry" she said full of desperation, "I'm sorry" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the locker room.

Troy stood in shock, not really sure as to what had happen, but he had a pretty good idea what it involved. The loving conscience she had apparently reared its head.

Troy let out a sigh as he looked down at his fully erect penis and banged his head against the lockers, "great"

* * *

Gabriella was curled up on the couch with a book trying to read, trying being the operative word. Things had gotten carried away with Troy. Yes she wanted him, yes it felt amazing, Yes, she loved him, God did she love him, but something, as always popped in her head reminding her that things were still beyond fucked up with Lindsey and until that was somehow moving in a positive direction, no matter how small she couldn't give into her want.

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at her door. She ruled out Sharpay because she would have used "her" key as she would say as well as announce her presence from behind the door.

She removed the blanket and placed the book on the coffee table.

"One sec" she said as she unlocked the locks.

Gabriella's eyes widen when she opened the door, "Lindsey"

Lindsey gave her a small smile, "can I come in?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: Thank you Thank you for everyone who has read and will read this story. There is one more chapter after this one. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it.**

**I am working on a new story and it will be posted once this story is complete its called **_**G-Force**_** so please me on the lookout for it. I'm really excited about it and hope yall will enjoy it!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Gabriella nodded and slid out the door way allowing Lindsey to cross the threshold. She took a deep breath and shut the door slowly; locking it once it was shut. She turned around to face Lindsey who had taken a few steps into the apartment and now looked at her with her arms fixed across her chest.

"Um, can I get you something to drink?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Lindsey shook her head, "thanks, but no"

Gabriella looked around the room and nodded, "um okay"

Lindsey remained silent, but continued to stare at her.

Gabriella gnawed on her bottom lip, "do you want to have a seat" Gabriella asked motioning to the large sofa and two chairs.

Lindsey shrugged, "sure"

Gabriella let out a long breath and followed Lindsey into the den and took a seat on the sofa next to the chair Lindsey had recently occupied. She brought her gaze to rest on Lindsey as her heart pounded and her mind raced into oblivion. Lindsey's demeanor was still rather stiff and unwelcoming, but there was a slight softness in her eyes that had become vacant after she caught them in the back room of the shop. She waited, waited for whatever reason Lindsey had come over, whether it was to yell again, to come to an understanding, or to finally hear her out, she wasn't sure, but she hoped it was the latter.

Lindsey sighed as she leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows on the leather arms, "I got your messages"

Gabriella felt nauseous. Here it comes. They were going to talk.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm glad"

"I wasn't" Lindsey spat.

Gabriella swallowed, "okay"

"I'll be honest. The sound of your voice, no matter the words made me ill"

Gabriella felt like someone was stomping on her chest, "I deserve that"

Lindsey let out a dry laugh, "you deserve worse"

Gabriella felt like the wind had been kicked out of her lungs. She remained silent; there wasn't much to say to that. She had said she was sorry umpteen times, and it did nothing, not that she expected it to.

"And it pisses me off beyond belief that even though you fucked my fiancé' behind my back for months that I actually miss you"

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat, but nodded in understanding.

"I want to hate you. I want to hurt you, I want you to feel the pain and shock I felt when I saw his hands all over your body and his tongue in your mouth. The absolute gut wrenching pain I felt when he said he loved you"

Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at her _friend_ who was obviously still in so much pain.

"But, I can't. You have been a part of my life for so long. It hurts like hell and there are days that I want to scream at the top of my lungs and scratch your eyes out"

"Lindsey" Gabriella tried.

Lindsey shook her head, "I kissed Troy the other day"

Gabriella felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach tightened and bile began to rise in her throat. Without thought her eyes narrowed. She couldn't speak.

"I still love him"

Gabriella was in hell. She knew she deserved everything Lindsey was saying and all the retched feelings she was encountering at the moment, but it didn't make it less cruel and painful.

"I tried to get him to see that we could start over, to see that we were right, that we could work through this. I came onto him"

Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe. She brought her hand over her chest to steady herself, "okay" she muttered, deciding that she had to say something, anything.

Lindsey shook her head, "it's over Gabriella"

Gabriella shook her head as a few stray tears fell down her cheek, "Lindsey, please. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you, but please don't end our friendship, please."

Lindsey let a small smile twist her lips, "no Gabs"

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat; "no" she said shaking her head.

"Gabriella, I mean Troy and I are over" She clarified realizing by Gabriella's pale appearance and shaking form that she hadn't gotten her point.

"He wants you. He loves you and as much as that makes me want to heave right now, I can't deny him that"

Gabriella's eyes widen in shock, "seriously"

Lindsey nodded slowly, "I'm here because I love him, because I want him to be happy"

Gabriella stared at her not knowing what to say at that moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsey asked as she connected her eyes with Gabriella's.

Gabriella nodded

"Do you love him?"

Gabriella sunk into the chair, closing her eyes and opening them real fast. God did she love him. She loved him more than she ever thought would be possible. She loved him and wanted to be with more than she wanted to eat, to speak, to breathe.

Gabriella nodded her head, "yes"

Lindsey winced, yet nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I'm so sorry. I know that may mean nothing, but please know I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I never intended on this happening"

"But it did" Lindsey quickly responded.

Gabriella closed her eyes as if in pain.

"It still hurts, but I have really given it some thought and Troy and I weren't right for each other. We were just going with the motions. I didn't make him happy like he deserved and he didn't make me happy the way I wanted, as much as he tried."

Gabriella kept quiet, sensing there was more.

"Looking back on it, you two always had this amazing connection that initially made me so jealous. I had wished Troy and I connected on that level, but I figured it would come, it didn't. Gabs, it's going to be hard, and it's all still so raw, but I want to try. It may never be what it was with you and I, but eight years of a wonderful friendship isn't something I'm ready to let go of"

Gabriella felt a big smile coil her lips, "Me too Lindz. Me too. Thank you"

Lindsey smiled and nodded, "Gabs"

Gabriella perked up, "yeah"

"You can hug me if you want" she said with a smirk.

Gabriella laughed; "okay" she said as she stood from the couch and moved over to wrap her arms around Lindsey's neck and squeezed tight.

"Thank you Lindsey. It means more than you know."

Lindsey nodded, "you are my best friend Gabs, how could I not try."

* * *

Gabriella and Lindsey spent the next hour talking, trying to begin the rebuilding process on their friendship. Lindsey had talked a good bit about how the shop was taking off the ground and that she was busier than she had ever anticipated. Gabriella really didn't say much, she let Lindsey do most of the talking. She was just so happy that they were getting back on the right track.

Lindsey looked at her watch, "whoa, um I better get going, I have an early morning"

Gabriella stood up and smiled at her, "thanks for coming over Lindsey"

Lindsey nodded, "I'm glad I did, um, we'll have lunch soon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, I'll uh, call you"

"Okay" Lindsey said as she went to leave.

Before Lindsey could unlock the door a key entered from the other side and the door pushed open.

"Sharpay" Gabriella said in shock.

Sharpay's gaze went to Gabriella, then to Lindsey and she grinned, "well, well, well"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I think it's time you turn over your key, or should I say keys, because I'm sure you made copies"

Sharpay waved her off, "not happening" she muttered to Gabriella, her eyes still on Lindsey.

She entered the apartment fully and shut the door. She placed her hands on her hips, "so you did hear me?" Sharpay asked smugly as she stared at Lindsey.

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "What?"

Sharpay ignored her.

"This has nothing to do with what you said, suggested, or actually threatened Sharpay. Matter a fact, you didn't have a damn thing to do with why I am here."

Sharpay laughed, "Right, I have a hand in everything princess"

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later okay Gabs" Lindsey said as she tried to leave.

Sharpay grabbed her arm, "Lindsey"

"What" she spat.

"Thanks for removing your head from your ass and seeing the light. Gabi is a fab person"

Lindsey shook her head, "I guess that's the closest I will get to appreciation"

Sharpay cocked her head, "pretty much"

Gabriella shoved Sharpay, "Shar shut up, bye Lindsey"

Lindsey smiled at her, "bye" she said and then departed from the apartment.

Gabriella shut the door and turned to Sharpay, "what was that about?"

Sharpay shrugged, "nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about"

Gabriella shook her head knowing she probably was better off not knowing, "Shar, I want you to listen to everything I say"

"How about 75 percent?" Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella sighed, "You have got to stop harping on Lindsey. I know it will be virtually impossible for your crazy ass to stop all together, but please, for me, lighten up"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "I'll think about it"

Gabriella snarled, "Shar"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "fine, but I can't promise that if she goes all wankerish that I won't spout off"

Gabriella tossed her hands up, "fine"

Sharpay grinned, "awesome"

"So, do you care to tell me why you so rudely barged into my apartment?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for the weekend"

Gabriella crumbled her brow, "oh yeah, we are going to that new club elevator shaft, or something."

Sharpay gave a sneaky grin, "um, yeah, new club," she lied.

Gabriella shrugged, "sure, I guess I'm in"

Sharpay beamed proudly, "I think it will be a night you'll always want to remember"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay oddly, "um, are you alright, you're smile is odder than usual, are you drunk?"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "Hmm, maybe, damn mojitos at dinner"


	29. Chapter 29

**Engaged Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! As always this is a M rated FF so read with caution. Everything medical is my interpretation and for legality sake, take it all as fiction.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story from beginning to end. I know there were times you wanted to bitch slap Lindsey and ring Gabriella's neck and kick Troy in the balls, but words can't describe how grateful I am for yall continuing to read and review! **

**I know this story pushed morality to the brim and some. I want to state first and foremost I do not condone cheating. It would absolutely suck to be in Lindsey's shoes, but for the sake of writing I wrote this story anyway. It was a way to think outside my way of thought and expand my writing. It was fiction and fun to write a sneaking around story even if it revolved around f'ed up circumstances. **

**I enjoyed writing this story very much and from all the amazing reviews yall enjoyed it too. I cannot believe how receptive and vocal yall were with this story. I absolutely loved it. Thanks you!**

**Once again thank you sooo much for reading this and reviewing. It has been a blast.**

_**G-Force**_**, which is my new story will be posted in the next couple days. It is like nothing I have ever written and I have put a great deal of thought and research into all the chapters. I hope yall will all read it and enjoy as much as this one.**

**Anyway, on to the final chapter of **_**Engaged Desire**_**….I hope yall enjoy…BTW this is the longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Gabriella looked left then right with a wrinkled brow. Her eyes traveled up the unsightly building to the numbers that were barely being held up by three rusty nails. The second and third story had numerous broken windows and the brick building was in desperate need of a pressure wash or seven. She pulled out her phone to call Sharpay because there was no way that this building was the new hip club Sharpay said they would be hitting up tonight.

The line rang a few times, "Shar, what is the address of _Elevator Shaft_ again?"

"What?"

"The club Sharpay, you know Elevator Shaft" Gabriella said with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh…uh right… Elevator Shaft. It's 456 Bevel Street"

Gabriella looked up at the building and those were indeed the numbers barely hanging on. She took a step to the side to check the street name and it was Bevel Street, "um…ok well I think I'm here."

"Is there an old bag lady with a buggy full of toilet paper, rags and corn slumped over on the right corner" Sharpay asked as if it were nothing.

Gabriella looked in that direction and nodded and the wrinkle in her brow intensified, "uh…yeah"

Sharpay grinned, "Fabulous. You are at the right place. Go on in"

Gabriella hesitated, "Shar, I don't know about this place…it looks….weird"

"Eccentric is the word Gabi, Eccentric. Eccentric is "in"… now stop being a wuss and get your ass in there"

"But…."

"Gabi you're being a pussy….oh I have to go. I'm getting beep…."

Gabriella put her phone in her gold clutch and tucked it securely under her arm. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was turning. Something just seemed odd, but she ventured on for some reason unknown to her.

* * *

"Sharpay, where hell am I?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "I swear why doesn't anyone have faith in me? Just get there okay HB"

"What?"

"Just fucking hurry Bolton"

"I…"

"I swear to God, he's like a fucking infant. Is it really necessary to feed him every three hours?"

Troy scrunched his brow, "What? Is Chad's there?"

Sharpay froze, "um, no…okay bye" she said real fast and hit end.

Sharpay glared at Taylor, "Your boner over here almost fucked up my hard work" Sharpay turned to look at Chad and growled, "you get one strike and you just used it, don't mess up again…two words…ray zor"

"That's one word dumbass" Taylor quickly corrected.

Sharpay shrugged, "not how I say it"

Chad rolled his eyes as he dug in Taylor's purse for a twinkie.

"Shut up Shar" Taylor said as she shoved her.

* * *

Gabriella pulled open the door slowly and peered inside, it was dark, "Hello" she yelled as she slowly entered. She took a few steps forward towards the light coming from the hall illuminating the elevator. She froze when she felt something scurry across her feet, correction two things scurry across her feet. Chickens, those were chickens. What the fuck were chickens doing in the club?

Gabriella shook her head, "oh hell no" she said aloud and ran for the light and hit the up button. This was creepy. The doors chimed and she thanked God and stepped inside. She thought for a moment on what floor Shar had said, "four" she said aloud to herself. She extended her arm to hit the four and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors began to close.

Suddenly a hand appeared right when the doors were about to meet. She let out a blood curdling scream that continued until the doors fully opened again. Her eyes widen and her mouth became dry, "Troy?"

Troy smiled as he stepped onto the elevator.

Gabriella stood shell shocked.

"Where those chickens out there?" Troy asked as soon as the doors shut.

* * *

Sharpay smiled when she heard Gabriella scream, "well either the chickens freaked the shit out of her or Troy has just arrived. Tay, it's time for the camera."

Taylor nodded and handed her the camera.

"Um, why were there chickens again?" Chad asked.

Sharpay let out an annoyed sigh, "because I needed to make sure they would get on the elevator, duh" She said with an eye roll as if this made complete and utter sense.

"I still don't understand why chickens were needed. I mean just telling them to take the elevator would have been enough" Chad asked in bewilderment.

Sharpay slapped her legs and looked at Chad as if she were talking to a three year old, "um, Chad. I know in that pee size brain that would make sense but in my large brain chickens were the logical choice," she shook her head, "really Tay, he's an idiot" she said as she turned to mess with the video camera.

Taylor looked over at Chad's flushed cheeks and gave him a small smile. She brought her finger to her temple and rotated it in a circle, "she's fucking crazy" she mouthed.

Chad nodded, "you think" he mouthed.

"Zeke, baby will you hand out the night vision goggles."

Zeke did as he was told and everyone put them on. Okay when I say "fuck yeah" pull down the lever Tay"

* * *

"Um, yeah I think those were chickens" Gabriella finally answered.

Troy laughed, "Okay, just wanted to make sure I'm not losing my mind. Why they are there, I have no idea, but alright"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful in her champagne sweetheart neck knee length satin dress. Her curls cascaded adorningly down her tan slender shoulders and her delicate face was highlighted by light colors that exemplified her natural beauty.

Gabriella took a deep breath. It was starting off to be a weird night. She was in what she could only assume to be a condemned building, why she didn't leave in the first place was beyond sense. She had been chased by chickens and now stood in an elevator with the love of her life who she had certainly not been expecting.

"What floor?" Gabriella asked as she went to push hers.

Troy cleared his throat, "four"

Gabriella pressed the button with wide eyes.

The elevator began to ascend up as the two shifted their weight from one foot to the other nervously.

Just as soon as the elevator began to move a loud screech was heard and they soon were being lunged back and forth on the inside. Finally the sound halted and the jolts came to an end.

Troy found his footing and turn to look at Gabriella who was balled up in the corner. He quickly moved to her side and pushed the disheveled hair from her eyes, "are you okay?" he asked as his concerned eyes bore into hers.

Gabriella lifted her eyes to look through her lashes. His penetratingly gorgeous eyes made her stomach tightened and her heart flutter. She licked her bottom lip as she pushed the rest of her hair from her face never letting her gaze leave his, "yeah"

* * *

"Way to be gentle Tay" Sharpay spat.

Taylor sighed, "Because I had control of that"

Sharpay threw her hands up, "whatever…I need the pole"

Zeke handed the metal pole to her. Sharpay fastened the camera to it and began to move it down to the hole she had made earlier in the day on the ceiling of the elevator that now held Gabriella and Troy. The four peered over the fourth floor overhang at the elevator a couple feet below and watched as Sharpay positioned the camera over the hole.

"I still think it's wrong we are watching them" Chad expressed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "shut the fuck up jiminy cricket"

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Gabriella asked rather loudly, "are we really stuck in a fucking elevator in a building that was probably built at the beginning of time?"

Troy smiled, "I'm afraid so"

Gabriella slid up the wall until she was standing, "fantastic"

Troy pulled out his phone to call for help, "no reception"

Gabriella snapped open her clutch and pulled out hers and blinked her eyes shut for a moment, "me neither"

Troy opened the latch to find that the emergency phone was not there, "shit"

"What?"

"There isn't a phone in here"

Gabriella banged the back of her head against the wall, "what now?"

Troy shrugged I guess we wait and hope it starts to work again or our phones get reception"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I'm going to freak out Troy. Seriously freak out if something doesn't happen soon." Gabriella said in slight hysterics.

Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried her head in his chest as he rubbed her bare back, "it's okay baby. I'll figure something out. I promise"

Gabriella closed her eyes letting his soothing touch calm her and his scent sedate her.

Troy rubbed his cheek against the crown of her head as he left kisses against her soft hair.

Being in his arms made her feel okay, feel complete, feel like nothing could harm her. She wanted this forever. Not in the elevator forever, but in his embrace, his touch, and in his love.

"Troy"

Troy moved his hand to the top of her head and began to stroke her hair, "hmm"

"I talked to Lindsey" She blurted out.

Troy stiffened, "uh huh, um, how was that?"

Gabriella lifted her head so that she could look into his eyes, "excruciating"

Troy winced. "I should have been there with you Ella. I should have told her long ago. I shouldn't have waited. I'm an idiot… I'm sorry."

"She told me she came onto you" Gabriella said softly as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

Troy took a deep breath, "I didn't sleep with her. I haven't since you and I. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I only wanted you. I…"

"I love you" She said with a sweet smile.

Troy's eyes widen and his heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest as his stomach jumped into his throat, "beg your pardon?"

Gabriella brought her hand to caress his cheek as she stared adoringly into his eyes, "I love you Troy. I have for a long time. I should have told you sooner, but I…"

Troy pressed his lips to hers before she had a chance to finish. His hands tangled in her hair as he increased the pressure, "God I love you too. So much baby, so much" he said against her lips.

Gabriella let her hands travel from the base of his neck to finger his hair and pull his lips back to meet hers. Her tongue traced the crease of his lips. Troy parted in no time allowing their tongues to glide and thrust along one another.

Troy's hand moved up and down her sides as he pressed her against the wall when the kiss reached optimum intensity.

Gabriella let out a moan as the sparks and fireworks from Troy's touch exploded inside her. Her hand traveled the length of his white button-up clad chest till it reached the growing erection in his black slacks, "mmm I love you"

Troy tilted his head to side so that he could probe deeper inside her mouth with his tongue, "fuck" he moaned, "I love you too"

* * *

"Shar this is wrong. We need to stop watching. I'm fairly certain they are minutes from screw each other senselessly" Taylor said trying to reason with her.

An evil smirk twisted Sharpay's lips, "exactly, it like live porn"

Taylor shook her head, "that's it. I'm making that appointment with the shrink. You have lost all rational thought. Seriously it's all gone."

Chad laughed, "Lost? Hell I don't think she ever had it babe"

Sharpay turned to glare at Chad and saw red when a satisfied smirk formed on his face. Her breathing became more erratic and she did the first thing that came to her mind…She pulled his hair…hard.

Chad screamed….like a girl.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella asked through her swollen lips.

There was another scream, but it was shriller.

"Ok seriously, what the hell is going on. This screaming is freaking me out" Gabriella said becoming nervous.

Then they heard a light buzzing sound and then "Sharpay noooooooooooo!"

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "Sharpay Myrtle Evan what the fuck is going on. I know you are here"

* * *

Sharpay's face turned red and her mouth gaped open, "you did not just middle name me Gabriella. You did not fucking do that. I swear to God if you ever fucking do that again. I will I will I will, I don't know but it will be something creatively awful"

"Myrtle" Chad said with a fit of laughter.

Sharpay growled as she looked at Chad, "Taylor told me she fakes her orgasms"

Chad's mouth dropped.

* * *

"Sharpay I know this is your doing. Let us out. I'm not sure what the purpose was in this because you are fucking craz,y but please let us out" Gabriella shouted as she laced her fingers with Troy's and gave him a whole hearted smile.

Seconds later the elevator began to move and dinged opened exposing four very familiar faces.

Gabriella shook her head as she and Troy stepped out, "there is no club is there?"

A wild smirk appeared on Sharpay's face, "Smart and pretty"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "what gives Shar?"

"It doesn't matter. So, are you two like over this "no we can't be together" bull shit. Correction, Gabriella are you over it? I know Troy has wanted to fuck you backward and forwards for ages but being a gentlemen he waited for you to get your shit together"

Gabriella sighed, "That was so romantically put Shar"

Sharpay shrugged, "well, you know me…a walking hallmark card"

Gabriella laughed, "riiight"

"Okay now that they are knockin boots again…well not yet, but I'm sure the night will bring it," she said giving them a wink, "lets really go out, say PM, where all the magic started that has consumed all our lives."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever, I down, but I'm taking the stairs"

"Ohhh, I'd advise against that" Sharpay stated with a painful look on her face.

* * *

Troy nuzzled his nose against Gabriella's moistened skin as he grinded his pelvis into the V of her legs. His hands traveled down her sides to her ass pulling her as close to him as he could. He left open mouth kisses from behind to her ear to under her chin, "I love you"

Gabriella's fingers twisted in his soft sandy hair as she let her breast move up down his hard chest. She rocked her hips in an erotic movement eliciting a groan from Troy's mouth.

"If you keep that up I will be not accountable for my actions because I'm about five seconds from taking you to a dark corner and fucking your brains out Ella"

A playful smirk curled her lips, "my planned worked"

Troy let out a low growl, "we're leaving" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club.

Sharpay watched as the giggling duo hurried through the crowd, "happy fucking" she yelled.

They turned to her, "Shut up Sharpay" they said in unison.

* * *

Troy slid his boxers down his tan tone legs and climbed on top of Gabriella's naked body. His hand traveled slowly up her thigh grazing the edge of her vagina to her stomach up her breast finally resting on her cheek. He brought his lips millimeters from hers, "you're beautiful." He kissed her, "I'm so lucky"

Gabriella wrapped her leg around his upper thigh pulling him closer to her, "I love you" she whispered brushing his lips with hers.

Troy let out a pleasure moan as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved between their bodies and spread Gabriella's legs further apart. He traced the curve of her folds as he placed the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

Gabriella's hand moved to his ass cheeks and guided him inside her. She let out a whimper as she arched her back. "Oh God"

Troy thrust into her in at a slow pace wanting to enjoy the sensations as they rippled through his body.

Gabriella's hands roamed up and down his sculptured back occasional raking her nails along his moist skin.

Troy picked up his pace as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders so that he could penetrate deeper. He lifted his body and rested some of his weight on his knees as he thrust harder inside of her.

"I missed you" Gabriella said between shallow breaths.

Troy moved her legs from his shoulders and pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips with his.

Gabriella wrapped her legs tight around his waist as she rode him hard letting her bare breast brush against his bare chest, "I'm close"

Troy nodded, "ride me harder"

Gabriella did as requested and pumped her small body with all her might against him. Their orgasms were fast approaching and soon their ultimate bliss and pleasure washed over them.

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder as Troy pulsated and came fully inside her. Her breathing steadied as she relished in the love and pleasure she had just felt.

Troy rubbed up and down her bare back as he took in her sweet scent that he loved and never wanted to be without again. He loved her and she loved him. He wanted the "us" and the "we" with her always and forever.

"Ella"

"Yeah"

Troy took her face in his hands and stared into her softy dark brown eyes, "I love you"

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too"

Troy grinned, "Live with me"

Gabriella's eyes widen, "seriously?"

Troy nodded, "yeah. I want you there when I wake up, when I go to sleep. I want you there …forever"

Gabriella's eyes sparkled with love, "yes. I will."

Troy kissed her lips hard and pulled away with a big smile, "okay, where? Here? My new place or do you want to get something totally new?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms tight around Troy's neck and nuzzled his nose with hers, "I don't care, just as long as it has you in it always."

* * *

**AN: End Scene….it has been a pleasure….I hope yall liked!**


End file.
